Woes Of A Wolf Girl
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Tell me a story of love, hope and death.
1. Meeting the Wolf Girl

"Where is she...?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Hn,"

"What are we doing here anyways?"

She had heard this entire conversation, and knew they were obviously chasing her. The crisp wind combed through her long black hair, and the light shined on her tanned skin. In human years, she looked around fourteen or fifteen, although her height didn't quite match her age- or her courage and pride. Her honey colored eyes watched the four boys as they searched the small town she had dwelled in for the past few years. Then they all stopped.

'Stopping? But- why?' she thought. Then, slowly but surely, the small one looked up directly at her. The other three boys looked up at her as well. Her long black hair spread out like an Eagle's wings in the wind on that brisk, autumn day, and her golden eyes looked directly at them. She didn't look scared at all, she did look like she was contemplating something, and then it looked like she had figured it out. On top of the tall, brick building, she felt she was free, and when she saw these boys, her curiosity overcame her- and she watched as the walked around in circles- looking for someone or something. In the human form, she currently inhabited she had looked harmless enough, but once back into her demon form, she was unstoppable. She blinked- and the small one was gone. With her acute sense of hearing, she could hear the unsheathing of his sword, and the light footsteps drawing nearer. She got up, and stepped out of the way of the attack. Her attacker almost fell off the building, but stopped short of the edge before he could do so. You looked at him, your passive face giving no signs of what you truly were. Finally, a few minutes later, the other three boys had climbed up the many flights of stars to the roof of the building. By the time they go to the top, the girl they had seen was staring at their friend.

The red-haired one tried to settle things calmly by saying, "Now, can we settle this without violence?"

He seemed to be directing it to his friend, the one who had attacked her.

"Yeah Hiei, I'll bet you're scaring her!" shouted an ugly, orange haired human boy.

'Untrue,' she thought, 'nothing scares me anymore...'

The boy in front of her smirked at her thoughts, and a hint of triumph glimmered in her eyes, for she had just proved that the boy could read minds. The boy put away his sword, and in that slight moment, she jumped off the edge of the building. Instantaneously, the telepath leaped after her, sword drawn. The other three boys sighed, and started down the steps again.

She had landed on both feet, softly, lightly, as if she had just jumped a few inches- rather than off a tall building. She took off, with the telepath; Hiei as his friends had called him, on her heals. Hiei ran as fast as he could, but couldn't catch up with the girls light run. Suddenly, the girl stopped- and Hiei ran headfirst into her. Both went tumbling, and Hiei heard the crack of the girl's skull hitting full force against another brick building. Hiei stood up and grabbed her arm, but it was quickly wrenched away. Anger had washed over her beautiful features, and she stood up quickly. Ignoring the blood trickling in a large river down her head and back, she stood as tall as she could, and came up only and inch or two shorter than Hiei.

Then softly, ever so softly, the girl spoke, "This one does not appreciate this game of cat and mouse, but if this one must continue to play, then she will."

Hiei looked at her confused, but then righted himself and readied his katana. A crowd had gathered around where Hiei and the girl stood. "Catch this one if you can, Mr. Cat," she said softly, and then disappeared. Hiei looked around for her, but couldn't find any traces of her, none.

"That's just how she is," muttered a human.

Hiei turned and looked at the human who had spoken: it was an old woman, hunched over, and nearing her death- Hiei could sense it. Hiei's other three friends pushed through the crowd.

"What do you mean, old woman?" Hiei asked, coldly.

(FlashBack-ish)

"A long time ago, when the world was new, that girl was brought into the world by a caring mother and father. But as time went on, the father lost interest in his wife, and went on with other affairs. This was not unusual back then, but the wife had loved her husband very much- and couldn't bear to see him ignore her, to put her away like an old toy." The old woman began the story, and already the four boys knew it would be a sad tale, "The mother of the girl you were chasing was so deeply in love with her husband, that the nameless child was beaten senselessly, day and night, or until her father would return, whereas the mother would think of an explanation for her child's bruised condition. When it all began, the child was four, and as the tradition of her family, a child could not be named until ten, and so her mother called her 'it' and 'that thing'. Despite all of this, the child loved her mother dearly-"

"That makes no sense," said the black haired boy, "How could she still love her mother, if her mother hated her?"

The old lady looked at the boy, and then around her- the crowd had disappeared with mutters of 'Crazy Hag' and 'Demon Witch' and other such nonsense.

"You are Yusuke Urameshi- famous spirit detective- yes?" she said, and then went on once she saw Yusuke's face, "And you happen to be Kurama, and Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei...am I incorrect?"

They all nodded, and the old lady continued, "It may be hard for you to understand, but to that girl it was the simplest thing in the world."

"Does she have a name now?" asked Kurama.

The old woman sighed, "It seems I'll never finish the child's story. Yes and no, the villagers here have called the child Achiko. In the ancient tongue of the wolves, Achiko is said to mean, lost soul, or tormented soul."

The boys, excluding Hiei, looked very sad, and ignoring all these distractions, the old lady continued, "Achiko was beaten until she was ten, and at that time, she was to be granted a name." The old woman sighed, "But a mysterious force killed _Achiko_'s entire clan that same day. She was the only one left."

"Why did she talk in third-person or whatever you want to call it?" Hiei asked.

"It is how the fallen warrior speaks, Achiko has spoken like that since the day she tumbled into the rundown town. She is not ready with herself, and she never knows what tomorrows for." Replied the woman.

"Is she a demon?" Kurama asked slyly.

The lady stared at him a moment, and then decided if he was trustworthy or not, "Yes, she is- or at least to a point she is."

"What do you mean? Is she demon, or is she not?" demanded Yusuke.

"She is a wolf, she is a demon, but most of all, she is the orient of magic...the beholder of death." Said the woman sadly. They all nodded solemnly.

"We understand," said Kurama softly, then he turned to the others, "We should return to Koenma,"

They all nodded, and walked away from the building. They turned a corner to enter the forest where they had mysteriously come from, and the woman lazily watched them leave.

"Senile old hag, what nonsense did you fill their heads with?" yelled a man dressed in a tux.

"Nothing, Lord...Nothing..." she replied and walked into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Song of The Wolves

Achiko put a hand to the wound on her head, and brought it back in front of her face: the blood trickled down her arm. She stuck her hand into the crystal clear stream, which was in the depths of the forest. Anger etched itself onto her face, and she tied a bandage around her head. Slowly, she took off her garments, and slipped into the icy water. She brought her clothes with her, and washed the blood out of the shirt.

'There's so much blood,' she thought, 'this one is surprised she hasn't fainted yet..."

Achiko dunked her head under the water, and opened her eyes- then quickly closed them. She surfaced and then got out of the stream. Her clothes in hand, and a tattered, yet dry towel in the other, Achiko headed for 'home'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that's all the old woman could tell you?" asked what seemed to be a small child.

"Yes, that's all she told us," replied Kurama.

"So that's all we know of Achiko right now," said the child, sighing.

"You mean, that's all?" asked Yusuke, "You don't even have a file?!"

The child looked at him and said, "We did, but it only has a picture- it didn't have a name, age, race, and so on."

"But, why don't you know anything on her, Koenma?" asked Kuwabara.

The child, Koenma, sighed again, and replied, "She disappeared after her clan did, and we took her for dead."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Well, she's not, and she's in the city where you sent us to look for that demon- do you think it might be her?" asked Yusuke.

"No, the descriptions don't match- besides, the demon behind it is supposedly rich." Commented Koenma, "Anyways, I want you to go back there for a while- and see if you meet up with this mysterious demon again."

Three out of the four boys nodded, but Hiei continued to look down, contemplating...something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achiko entered the small, circular clearing that had been her home for the past four years. It had been four years since her clan had disappeared, and four years without a name- other than the one the humans had given her. A large, black raven perched itself on her shoulder, giving the appearance that she had wings.

"Hello, forest dweller," she said lightly to the bird.

It cawed its reply, and then took off.

"Visitors, in this one's forest?" she thought, and then took off after the raven.

After running for a while, she made it to the outskirts of the forest. Her slightly dampened outfit made it look like she had just gone swimming, and her soaked, long black hair was roughly tied into a loose ponytail. She quickly jumped into a tree upon hearing a few voices.

"Is this the right way?" asked one voice, strangely familiar.

"Am I supposed to know?" asked another familiar voice.

She stuck her head out from between the branches of the trees, and saw the four boys she had met with previously. They were disturbing her forest; she had to make them leave. Silently, she jumped out of her tree, and landed directly in front of Hiei, leaving almost no room between the two.

"What do you want?" she breathed.

Only Hiei was where he was originally, everyone else had jumped backwards in fright. She glared at Hiei, and he returned the intense stare.

She repeated the question, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Her dangerously calm voice freighted Kuwabara to the point where he almost wet himself. The girl glanced in his direction, then back to Hiei, and the staring contest.

"Achiko!" he shouted.

Achiko fell over in fright (looks like this! oO) and shouted back, "What the hell was that for?!"

Hiei looked triumphant, and his friends looked even more scared. Achiko glared at Hiei, and then stood back up on her own two feet.

"What do you want," she huffed irritably, "and how do you know that name?"

Kurama pointed to her head, "Is that from earlier?"

The girl nodded solemnly and said, "This one does not notice pain, so it took this one a while to figure out she was bleeding."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked at you again, "Why are you wet?" he asked curiously. His eyes widened, the question had just popped out.

Achiko looked ready to burst, "This one was granted the time for a quick bath, and then she heard that there were visitors in her forest."

She sighed, "May this one ask you to leave? I do not want bloodshed."

Kuwabara huffed," A girl couldn't beat _me_!"

Achiko smirked, "Oh really?" Then she was gone.

The three boys heard a gasp behind them and turned to see Kuwabara beaten to a pulp-but Achiko was nowhere to be found.

"Um, this one is over here," said a voice, and the three turned around, eyes wide.

There was Achiko, inspecting her nails, "Too easy..." she said laughing, and then took off, back to the clearing she called home. Once she had returned there, she perched herself into a tree, and watched as the sun quickly switched places in the moon. She howled at the moon, and a chorus of heart-aching howls followed her own. Letting go of her human form, a long, silvery wolf tail, and a pair of large, perky wolf ears appeared on her body. Her entire pack, from the beta to the newborn pups, gathered around her tree, and howled in magical harmony with her. Achiko's howls turned to song, with the wolves singing their own tune in the background,

"As the moonlit shadows call me, I tend to wonder why I'm here. Why my spirit has been tied down, and held captive to the light, I wonder how I'll ever escape, and disappear back into the night..." Her melodies voice attracted that of all the wolves in the nearby, forested area, and magical birds of all shapes and sizes gathered on Achiko's tree. As her so-called 'Spirit Energy' surrounded her, she let loose all of her power, and torrents of rain were expelled from the dark and ominous clouds hanging from above. As each raindrop splattered on her face, her joyous singing became happier, and louder- while at the same time her energy grew larger and far more powerful. Raindrops gathered on her face, and made it look as if the girl was crying. Achiko sang for a whole hour, not even caring that she was getting soaked, and would probably be sick by tomorrow. The entire pack stayed in their protective circle, and watched over their pack leader. With one foot curled under her, and her arm folded as a pillow, the other limbs hung off the edge of the tree.

"Grrrrr..." growled one wolf menacingly. It had noticed the presence of four unusual boys, but their scent was on its leader. It growled, baring its teeth one more time, then stepped away from the tree. One of the four boys started for the trees, while another clung to the one they had been hiding behind.

"I ain't goin' anywhere NEAR that tree!" he almost shouted.

"Kuwabara! Do you wanna wake her up?" one other angrily whispered.

The rain suddenly slowed, and the sun began to slowly rise. One wolf howled, and the other followed. The four boys scampered out of there as fast as they could. Then Achiko woke up, a flicker of a smile on her face, and her black hair wild from the wind. She sneezed, and almost fell out of the tree. Achiko sniffed, and realized that the four boys she had met earlier had been there. She growled, and sat up on her branch, combing her fingers through her hair. Achiko looked around her and sneezed again. Ignoring the oncoming cold, and the beginning of the never-ending sneezes, Achiko hopped off her tree, and dismissed her pack. They calmly left, and she was left to her own devices. She walked back to the town, and put on her innocent act. Silence was the key, plus adorable, innocent eyes. She wandered around the town for a while, and then turned into an alley that would lead back to the forest. A large rock hit Achiko's head, right where the wound from yesterday was. It started to bleed, and Achiko turned slowly and innocently around, eying the rock by her feet. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her stare to the person who had thrown the rock. The kid took a step backwards and disappeared into the crowd. Achiko put a hand to her bleeding head, and looked at it with no emotion. Someone in the crowd shouted something about her, and the rest of the crowd gathered their courage, and threw many large rocks at her. They bounced off of her body, and she paid no mind, this wasn't the first time this had happened. She just looked on as someone shouted insults from somewhere in the mob, which resulted in more rocks. Somewhat quicker than she may have wished, she walked from the alley and into the depths of the forest.

"Yea! Go back where you belong!" shouted someone's gruff voice.

Achiko sighed, 'This one wishes she could,'

She finally got back to her clearing and settled there for a minute, ignoring bruises, sneezing, and trying to stay awake. She shivered involuntarily, and sneezed once more. Her human ears were red, and she was pale with a slight, fevered blush on her face. Her eyes half open she noticed someone walk into her clearing. She growled, but it came out more like a hiss. She started to stand up but a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down. She looked warily at the boy...she recognized anyone.... forget...that...funny.... hair....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. S'mores and A Fever

Slowly, slowly, Achiko's eyes opened ever so slowly, and realized that she was near her clearing, in a sleeping bag. She started to sit up, but again was abruptly pushed down. A cold hand placed itself on her forehead, and she blinked before totally grasping the concept- someone was checking for a fever.

"What the..." she muttered, and out from the shadows came Hiei.

"Hn, stay down, your still feverish." Hiei ordered, and like a silly little girl, she did as she was told.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Hiei turned around and picked something up. Before he could reply, voices were heard in the clearing. Achiko sat up, ignoring Hiei's orders and protests. She started to stand up on her trembling legs, and leaned against a tree for support. She glimpsed through the branches of a bush near her clearing, and peeked in: The town's folk had returned. Achiko gasped- knowing she would be unable to just walk away with her fever. Hiei stuck his head out next to Achiko's and he spied the grouping as well. He narrowed his eyes into a glare and looked curiously at Achiko, who was panting heavily, her face paler than ever.

"You. Go lay down," he ordered softly, pointing back to the sleeping bag. She nodded and stumbled over to the bag she sat down on top of it for a moment. She didn't want to lie down, just sit there and worry about the villagers. Achiko turned around and found that Hiei had gone. Curious as to where he had gone, Achiko started to stand up, and a warm hand steadied her before she fell.

"Well, hello there!" said the red haired boy.

Achiko looked curiously at him, and then sank back down to her knees. Kurama, as the red haired boy introduced himself, checked her temperature.

"You're not doing much better," he told Achiko, "You need to stop trying to move! Lay down, I'll watch over you until Hiei returns."

Achiko eyed him nervously, but when he opened up the top layer of the sleeping bag, she happily accepted its warmth, along with the cold washcloth he placed on her forehead to cool down the fever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achiko awoke a while later to the warm breeze and the smell of burning wood. She rolled over in the sleeping bag inhabited, and looked directly into the fire.

"You're awake." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, so what?" she growled back to the speaker, although she did so softly, for she was still weak. Her eyes focused a bit more, and she saw that the speaker was Hiei.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Cat," she muttered, and Hiei seemingly hissed at her. She grinned at him. She almost fell over again when two other boys hopped over to her and bombarded her with questions.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a demon?"

"Am I handsome?"

"Isn't he freaky?"

"Why aren't you answering our questions?!"

Achiko 'meeped' and sat up straight.

"Maybe this one doesn't want to answer your questions!" she muttered back stubbornly. She coughed for a second or two, her flushed face warning the boys that she was going to pass out if she overexerted herself.

"Lay back down, bakka onna, your just going to get sicker." Ordered Hiei.

Achiko almost did as she was told, but sneezed three times instead. This time, the black haired boy checked her fever.

"Well, your defiantly doing better, but you should rest a little bit longer, by the way, I'm Yusuke, and that's Kuwabara." He said pointing to the ugly orange haired guy who was drooling over Achiko.

"This one thinks she's gonna be sick, and she's pretty sure it's not the fever," she announced.

Yusuke and Kurama chuckled as Kuwabara pouted, and Hiei replied with an awe inspiring "Hn".

"This one's turn for questions..." said Achiko, "Who are you, and why are you so interested in this one? Why are you taking care of her?"

The boys exchanged looks, excluding Hiei who was then lounging in a tree.

"Well..." started Yusuke

"Hey, you're a demon right?" asked the obnoxious carrot top.

Achiko glared at him, "Perhaps,"

"Well, that's not important," lied Kurama, and Achiko could tell, "What matters now is that you get better, why don't you have something to eat or take a rest?"

Achiko nodded solemnly, "As long as it is not that 'Spam' stuff, this one will eat it."

"'Spam?'" asked Kurama

"Yeah, some old guy in the village gave this one some, it was a bunch of meat mixed together, and it was gross!" Achiko growled, sticking out her tongue.

The boys chuckled, and welcomed her around the large fire. Yusuke threw the blanket she had been wearing back at her, "Wear it! We don't want you getting sick- again!"

Achiko grinned at him, and he grinned back as she snuggled into the blanket and inhaled the smell of burning wood. After a while, the odd group of demons and humans were gathered around the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Mr. Cat? This one has made you a.... Shmore? Is that what it's called?" Achiko said, laughing as the others shook their heads. Hiei hissed again, and turned his back on the rest of the group. She smiled sadly at him and then said, "Oh well, the more for this one then!" And she took a large bite of her 'Shmore', getting marshmallow all over her nose.

"These are so good, this one has never had one of these before!" she said, after chewing her S'more, "But then again..." she started.

Everyone looked at her sad face, even Hiei, "Hmm... never mind..."

A smile glittered on her face, covering up her sad, far-away look.

"Anyways, you never answered this ones questions," she said, "Why are you taking care of her?"

Again, the boys exchanged looks and Kurama walked over to sit next to Achiko.

"Your name is Achiko, right?" he asked, and the wolf girl nodded. "Well, Achiko, we know you are a demon and a very powerful one at that. Well, we want you to meet someone who will help you with your powers a bit more."

"This ones powers are just fine," she said and sneezed.

"Perfectly fine," said a voice coming from the clearing.

Everyone stood up- Achiko did too, but Hiei quickly pushed her back down.

"Stay here," he said, and Achiko, being unusually subservient, followed his orders.

The four boys filed into the clearing, leaving Achiko behind to tend to the fire. She sniffled, and was about to crawl over to the clearing to see what was going on when a cold hand slid down her neck, and then tapped it gently. Achiko was knocked unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There- how was that peeps? Lol. Anyhoo, this is just me, Sakura, coming to say hello and thanks for reading!!! YAY! lol Please rate so I don't feel sooooo aloooone! lol I'm so queer....issat a word? ponders I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow- TTFN! LOVE SAKURA


	4. Castle of Ice

Yo homies!

YYH GANG: yo

WASSUP Y'ALL! What do y'all think of meh story?

GANG: (exchange looks then hold up signs, golf clap follows) 5 or 6

O.O one persons left me a review-y thingay! dies

Kurama: Great- you killed the fan fiction maker! Smooth!

Yusuke: Oh, shit!

Kuwabara: Eikichi told me to do it! (shifty eyes)

Hiei: Hn, bakka onna,

THATS RIGHT HIEI!!!!

gang: (jumps back)

I AM an idiot!!! YAY! (does happy dance)

Kurama: Well, this ought to be interesting....

Hiei: hn

Yusuke: YAY! I missed! I mean.... (shifty eyes)

Kuwabara: EIKICHI! CATS!

DUMBASS!

Kuwabara: that too... HEY!

Kurama: Anyhoo, time for the disclamer!

Disclamer: WOOT! I don't own YYH, but I bought Hiei and Kurama off EBay for 30 bucks! WOO! No, really....lol

Potato?

GANG: Get on with it!!!!

(sweatdrop) okies....lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys shook their heads, clearly agitated. The man who had spoken had disappeared on spot! As soon as they go into the clearing- poof! He was gone! Grumbling to themselves, they headed back to where they had left Achiko- only to find that she had disappeared as well!

"What the- where could she have gone?! She's sick!" shouted Yusuke.

Hiei stared at the spot where she had been, and Kurama nodded solemnly as he came across a conclusion.

"She was kidnapped," he stated, "Perhaps even by the demon we've been hunting."

Everyone nodded, realizing that Kurama was right- he usually was.

"Why don't we head back to Koenma, and then we'll go on from there." Suggested Yusuke, and Kurama neatly opened a portal in compliance. The four boys hopped into the portal and ended up in front of two, large mahogany doors. Yusuke knocked, and in answer to his summons, somebody inside the doors grumbled loudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large, metal doors shut tightly, and the cold clung to Achiko's stilled figure. She sneezed, and hit her head against the hard, stone floor. She shifted her body, and got into a kneeling position, rubbing her eyes. She quickly stood up, her head spinning, when she realized that she was in unknown territory- or was it? For some reason, all this seemed so familiar to her; the cold, the stones, the door. Everything looked familiar! She racked her brain until she realized why: the dungeon. She had been here before, in this particular cell, but why? Why? Why was it so hard to remember all this?! Achiko sniffed about the room, and noticed containment and ice spells hung in the air. She growled upon her realization, and looked towards the barred window with containment scrolls stuck on the bars. She turned to the heavy, metal door and saw ten times more containment spells on it, plus the ice spells that lined the walls. Achiko knew that if she touched the ice spells, her entire hand would be frozen solid, and that wouldn't do well, now would it? With one last glance at the ominous spells clinging to the walls, Achiko sat down once again, shivering and rubbing her arms to keep warm. 'Help,' she thought, and sunk into a frozen slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's what happened?" asked the child ruler, Koenma, as he had been called before.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened," reported Yusuke.

Hiei remained silent, and looked out the window.

'Help,' came a thought, seemingly frozen in his mind.

It startled him, and his eyes mysteriously widened as his mind sunk into the solitary numbness that had succumbed Achiko.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" inquired Yusuke, worried about his friend's shocked expression.

"Hn," replied the still shocked friends, "Achiko is somewhere very cold."

"Like Iceland?" blurted the obnoxious carrot top.

Everyone just glared at him, and Kurama asked, "Maybe you could narrow it down it a bit more?"

Hiei shook his head, and said to his kitsune friend, "It's cold where she is, not naturally cold, but from ice spells."

"But, didn't you say...." Started Kurama.

"Yes, I earlier mentioned that the demon you guys are after, is an elemental demon, his powers mainly composed of Ice." Said Koenma, worriedly.

"You have to get there as soon as you can! The location of the owner of the town, and our supposed kidnapper and demon is located here," said the toddler, pointing to a map on a hanging TV screen behind the desk.

"Don't worry, Koenma, we'll be there wicked fast!" said Yusuke, and the four boys took off, a map in hand, and ready to save the wolf girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock-knock," drawled a voice, almost as cold as the spells that surrounded Achiko.

She growled, and bared her fangs, letting her captor know she wasn't worried, and was perfectly ready to kill.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat me?" asked the cold voice, as he stepped from the shadows.

Achiko's growl deepened and a crazy look overcame her golden eyes. The need to kill the man who had disgraced her by capturing her was about to die a painful death. Claws grew from the tips of her fingers, and she lunged at the black haired man that stood in front of her escape route. An electrical shock rang through her body, and she let out an earsplitting screech of pain.

His pitch black eyes danced in amusement as he spoke, "Electricity may not be my major element, but I can still control it. You should really research your enemies more, Achiko." He was taunting her! She growled ferociously, and was about to attack again, when her animal instincts warned her. Crystal clear ice blocked the man of whom she would have killed, and she quickly realized this mans power and element. And just as quickly, she realized who he was.

"Koryu!" she shouted, before she dodged another ice attack.

"Ah," he said, "so you DO remember, eh?"

Achiko shivered, and dodged, yet another attack, slipping on the ice as she fell. Ice grew from the ground, slicing through Achiko's leg and creating a cold cage.

"If you're going to act like an animal," Koryu said, laughing, "then you should have your very own cage." Growling, shivering, and careful of her leg, Achiko growled deeply and fiercely, while thinking, 'This one's cold is sure to come back after this!'

"I'll be seeing you, Achiko," spoke Koryu, and then, with a cold laugh, he walked away from the cell. The heavy door slammed behind him, sending in a rush of freezing cold air, with a hint of taunting warmness. Achiko sneezed, and then leaned back against the ice cage, knowing that if she tried to escape, it would prove to be her doom.

---------------------

You know what? That was... somewhat long!! WAHOO!

gang: (sweatdrop)

Kurama: You already have most of the story typed- this is hardly half of it!

(ish happy) thats rrght- my love! My Kurama!

Kurama: eep!

JK! I love HIEI!

Hiei: PLEASE say 'JK' .....

NOPERS! Kurama be meh Nii-San! WOOT!

Hiei: o

ME ALWAYS LOVE YA HIEI!!! MAY WE NEVER BE APART! (huggles Hiei plushie)

Yusuke: Anyways, she'll have the next one posted once she gets home from school- mean people in the house are almost awake.... (shifty eyes)

Couldn't be more correct! (big grin) But meh bro is going on the Environmental Trip! YAY! Well, it's now 6:02 am! I'll be home around... actually, the schedule changed.... like I'll be done with my homework, 5' or 6' pm. Don't it suck? My backpack weighs 23 pounds- WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?! (falls on back like a turtle)

Hiei: I hear that when idiots fall down like that, they can't get up! (evil grin)

HEE HEE!

RATE MEH!

lol

(sings the cocnut song) Well, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are all standing in a row! la la, la la, la la la la la la!!!! Dee END! Buh Bye! Rikku/Sakura I'm undergoing a personality change.... shifty eyes


	5. Icy Dust

Well, I lied...

Yusuke: When?

When I told you guys I'd have it up after school! (cries)

Kuwabara: There there, caint princess, let this knight be your man in armor!

LIKE HELL!

Ivy: Hello!

Umn, Ivy? What are you doing here!?

Ivy: I dunno, just stopping through! I was on my way to my Fruits Basket Manga, so I thought I'd drop in and say hi!

Hiei: More ningens to kill! (evil laugh)

&Ivy: T.T SUUUUUREE.....

Anyways, you can't kill Ivy! She's a vampire!

Ive: Yayness! It's uber cool bieng a vampire!

Hey Ive,

Ive: yea?

Do people who speak Latin live in Latania?

Ivy: hmmmm..... well.....

Kurama: TO BE CONTINUED!

All: oO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke shivered, and Kuwabara sneezed loudly as they entered the strangely cold town. Kurama sighed, his warm breath pouring like smoke from his mouth. Hiei was an emotionless stone, hardly blinking. He knew where the wolf girl was being held captive, and frankly, he hated the thought of even coming to the town in this kind of weather, for he loathed the cold. A left, right, another turn, some twists and in and out of a few alleys, and the group was in front of a large, ice-covered castle.

"Freaky..." muttered the already frozen Yusuke.

"Hn, this is where the wolf girl is." Was Hiei's reply.

The group nodded and started to walk towards the castle, with hopes of saving their friend and capturing the demon behind it all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a shudder Achiko woke from a frozen sleep, dreaming of her warm clearing where snow never fell, and there was always a warm breeze. Her eyes squinted with her returned, although seemingly worse, fever, and she was dizzy every time she moved. Her breathing was heavy, and despite the fact that she was rubbing her hands on her arms, she was still frozen. She sneezed, and heard guards laughing outside the door- although not very well because of her dazed state. She heard conflict outside her door, and knew something interesting must be happening. She heard metal clashing and sneezed twice before opening her eyes again, and squinting to see a cut in the heavy metal door in the shape of an X. She was slowly fading into nothingness, slowly being eaten by the darkness. Achiko realized that she had never really blacked out before, and she wouldn't let herself then! She waited until the door was on the floor, the metal in shreds. With a relieved sigh, she saw her friends that had taken care of her before. She smiled at them, trying to un-squint her eyes and look like she was fine, but her heavy panting and light blush revealed the returned fever. The four boys quickly rushed over to Achiko, revealing bruised bodies with some cuts, and they worriedly hacked at the icy cage that held her captive. Once it was basically reduced to an icy dust, the four circled around Achiko until finally Hiei picked her up. He nearly gasped once he felt how cold she was, but his eyes widened instead. Taking that as his cue, Kurama quickly felt her forehead, finding it to be extremely hot, and Achiko obviously very feverish.

"Great," started Yusuke, "We have one feverish demon and our bad guy just ran for it."

"Let's take care of this problem first," said Kurama, "Koenma wants to see her, and I'm sure he won't appreciate her being dead..."

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get out of this frozen hell-hole." Muttered Hiei and he walked out of the ice room. Everyone walked out after him, and Achiko who had been listening to everything understood that that bastard had gotten away. She sighed and Hiei looked down at her. She smiled, her fangs sharp and clean, her eyes glinting with pain, sorrow and strangely enough...joy... He blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, Achiko was asleep, her freezing form limp in his arms. He shifted her weight, and her head rolled comfortably onto his shoulder. The other three watched him in high interest.

"Is it just me or is Hiei being nice...?" asked Kuwabara.

"It seems so," muttered Kurama. Yusuke just laughed.

Hiei nearly glared at them, but he supposed he'd much rather get out of this damn town. The truth of it- well, Hiei himself didn't know, but he had searched her mind and her eyes a few times, and what he saw confused him more. It intrigued him so that he wanted more. He needed to see what was behind her smiling, badass mask. At least she was being humble and not overly reacting to being helped, like some of the girls he had known-which wasn't many. He sighed and quickened his pace, so as not to be caught up in the other guys' conversation. A few minutes later, they were out of the castle, and searching for signs of the ice demon. All that was there was a trail of blood, that- once followed, led to a body. The old lady who had told Achiko's story was there, dead. Obviously she had known the whereabouts of the ice demon, and he disposed of her. Hiei simply walked away while the other made a small grave for her.

While they were finding rocks, Achiko came to a few times, always to find herself in a tree, with Hiei watching her, making sure she wouldn't fall. After the second time she woke up, she sneezed for a bit until Hiei wrapped his cloak around her. She shook her head, "This one is fine," she told him, "she knows that you hate the cold as much as this one hates being sick!" she smiled softly at him, but he still wouldn't take it back, She sighed, "Fine then, if you won't take it back, I'll share it with you." She tried to get out from under the cloak to wrap in around Hiei and herself. Hiei looked at her like she were crazy, but she grinned at the look. Finally, he did as she asked, then he put his hand to her head and realized just how sick she actually was- that was a lot sicker than she let on.

"Hn, go back to sleep," he told her, watching as the other three boys piled up the last of the stones. Before he could say anything else to her, she was fast asleep, her head leaning against his chest. Hiei smirked, picked her up, and then hopped from the tree in front of Kuwabara.

"Hiei," he started, "Why are ya being so nice?" Kuwabara took a step back after he saw the look on Hiei's face.

"I told you not to ask," muttered Kurama as he passed the carrot top.

As soon as the five entered the forest, Kurama opened a portal. It was blue and sparkly, giving teasing hints at what was on the other side. Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke hopped in, while Hiei stepped in, Achiko in tow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dunno if it's short or long, but I promise I'm working on the next one, my duckies! Mwahahaha!

Ive: I guess they DO come from Latania!

YAY! I WAS RIGHT!

Kurama: Actually- (has Ivys hand slapped over his mouth)

Ive: (whisper) let her have her fun! Look how happy we've made her! (points to Sakura)

(ish doing a jig and then drags Hiei into the Tango)

Kurama: She's not happy, just certifiably insane!

Ive:.... good come back....welll... Its no matter! Because IM certifiably insane as well!!!

GANG: oO

THATS RIGHT! IVE AND ME ARE INSANE BUDDIES! PART OF AN INSANE POSSIE! MAYBE I SHOULD TURN OFF CAPS LOCK! there.

All: oO

Anyways, be back soon, I'm visiting my grandparents but I'll try to type while I'm there- I might have to go back to quizilla and type some of those instead! lol

All: Bye!

Ive&me: CIAO! JA NE! ADIOS! BUH BYE! LOVE Y'ALL! TA TA FOR NOW!!! SEE- (get ducktaped by Hiei) MRFPH!!!!

Gang: GOOD BYE ALREADY! (leaves)

Ive&Me: MRFGH GOOSHY HUSH! ((Geese, Mood Much?!))

MRGH! ((Bye!!!))


	6. Cookies and Roses

me: (is sobbing)

Kurama: What's the matter Sakura?

Hiei: Hn, the bakka finally broke down.

me: (still sobbing)

Yusuke: This isn't like you Sakura!

Kuwabara: Why are you so sad?

me: HA! I BEAT YOU ALL!!!

Gang: (jumped back ten feet) ...

me: I'm not sad Kuwa-doofus!

Hiei: That's a new one...

me: I know! (evil laughter inserted here) I'm so happy!! (huggles self)

Yusuke: I know I might regret this but... why are you happy?

me: (insane giggle) People reviewed!!!

Kurama: It's about time!

me: THATS RIGHT KURAMA!!!

Kurama: (nodnod)

Hiei: Well, he is known as the smart one in the anime.

me: So? Anyways, here are the people who reviewed! Naoko Asakura 009 !

Kurama: ForestHanyou !

me: That's it! There were probably more but I deleted some by accident! (sob)

Hiei: Great! That means, thanks to your stupidity, that I can't say a name!

me: o.O Oro? You wanted to say something?

Hiei: Me? No, hn, of course not. (shifty eyes)

me: (big grin) suuuure!

Yusuke: How come Kurama got to say one?!

Kuwabara: Why not me?

me: You'll find out at the end of the story! Mwah!

Hiei: What the hell was that?

me: I almost spelt your name 'Hiwi' !!!

Hiei: Damn. You.

me: I love ya too!

Gang: u.u'

me: Anyhoo... on with Achiko!!!

Achiko: YAY! My turn!

me: Stay in character!!!

Achiko: Right! (ahem) YAY! This ones turn!

me: Much better!

Achiko: (sweat drop) Perfectionest...

me: so what if I am!?

Kurama: This might go on forever.... here's the disclaimer then the story.

me/disclamer: WE interrupt this pointless argument to tell you that I am a sad, sad soul who can only DREAM of owning the YYH gang, TV show, etc. To hell with the people who do! On second thought... ADOPT MEH!!!

Story Start!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Achiko opened her eyes and waited until her sight cleared enough for her to see. She shivered when the covers fell off of her as she sat up. It was a nice room, lots of roses...

"Your awake!" came a voice, the red head you had met at your village.

She simply nodded, and looked at him with curious red eyes.

"How," she started, then shivered for a second, "how long was this one out?"

Kurama smiled and forced her to lie down, and he drew up the warm covers.

"Only a few days, you were pretty sick- and that wound in your leg didn't help." He told her, smiling. She blinked at him curiously.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said, "is this one in your room?" Achiko figured this for the room had his scent on it.

He nodded and told her to go back to sleep, and that he'd have some medicine and food in a minute. Slowly, but surely, she nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

A while later Achiko felt a presence in her room. She opened her eyes as fast as she could and sat up, causing her head to spin. She heard the window near the bed shut with a 'click' and she turned her head, Hiei was there.

"What are you doing?!" she said, trying not to yell, "There's this really simple wooden object that this one likes to call a door- look! It's right over there." She pointed but Hiei ignored her.

"Hn," he said, "It's my turn to watch you."

"Huh? Watch me? Why?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just look at her, then around the room.

Pissed off, she ignored him and buried her head in the pillow.

"So you don't run away,"

She picked up her head and looked at him, his back was turned and he was 'looking at books'.

"I don't plan on it," she told him with a smirk.

"When you feel better Koenma will see you. Kurama went to go get some human medicine for you." Hiei told her.

"Cool, um... who's Koenma?" Achiko asked.

Hiei turned to face her, then averted his eyes, "The head of Spirit World."

Wondering why he had looked away, Achiko looked down at what she had been wearing; a large tee shirt that was about five times too big. She grinned and heard a door shut in the distance. She sniffed and said, "Kurama's home!" Hiei turned and watched as the door clicked open, revealing a flustered Kurama.

"Welcome back Kurama!" said Achiko with a smile.

He smiled back and presented a small brown bag containing a container of medicine. Achiko took the medicine, as ordered to by Kurama, and soon felt much better.

"Um," she said, "does this one have her old clothes still?" Kurama handed over her jeans and t-shirt.

"May this one change?" the two nodded, "Where does this one clean?" she asked curiously.

"I'll go get Botan," Kurama said, and walked out of the room.

Achiko looked slyly at Hiei, "How DOES this one clean?" She smirked at the look and the light blush that crawled on his face.

"Never fear! BOTAN IS HERE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" shouted a blue haired girl, crazily standing in the door.

"Oh, this one is in a Crazy House, she gots it." Said Achiko, almost seriously.

Kurama laughed lightly and a flicker of amusement sparked in Hiei's eyes, and for that Achiko felt very accomplished.

Botan grabbed Achiko's hand and dragged her out of Kurama's room, into another that had a sign on the door.

"Bath House? What's that?" asked Achiko.

Botan stopped dead in her tracks, "You've never had a bath before?!"

"Oh no! I've bathed before, but never a bath! Do rivers count?"

Botan sighed and told Achiko to take off her clothes and get in the bath while she got soap.

"What fragrance do ya want?" she shouted from the soap cabinet.

"Umn, will you pick one for this one?" said Achiko, worming her way out of not knowing anything of the fragrances.

The two decided on raspberry. After washing up, Achiko changed into her now clean outfit, black tee with a red dragon and blue jeans. Smiling, she hopped out of the bathroom and ran out into the hall, her black hair still soaking wet.

"I see you washed up!" said a voice, and Achiko turned around quickly, her wet hair flying around.

She blinked, seeing Yusuke, "Oh, it's you." She muttered, and then turned around, "Where's the kitchen?"

"I'll go with you!!!" shouted Botan, grabbing Achiko's hand and dragging her through a maze of corridors, and leaving Yusuke in a dust and confusion.

"Right here!" shouted Botan/

"I really wish you weren't so happy," muttered Achiko and she went to raid the fridge.

A few hours later, after Achiko had a noon snack and had finished her dinner, Achiko was sitting in front of the TV, along with everyone else. She was eating some 'sweet snow' as Hiei had grudgingly referred to it as, whereas she continued to call it just that, despite the fact that everyone else called it ice cream.

"This one has never had sweet snow before, or cookie dough, or cookies...." Said Achiko grinning as she ate another scoop of ice cream.

"You've never had cookies?! You haven't lived!!!" Yusuke nearly yelled.

"Oh, where do you get cookies?" asked Achiko, a little confused, "And how come this one can't live without eating cookies? She's quite fine now.." Yep. Achiko was clearly confused.

"It's just an expression." Said Kurama, eating ice cream as well.

"Oh, so it's okay to live now?" asked Achiko, grinning.

Everyone else grinned as well. Except for Hiei, he was staring out the window.

"So, this is TV, interesting...." Commented Achiko, staring at the odd TV show the gang was watching.

A while later, Achiko had her head on the side of the couch, fast asleep. Tucked into a protective ball her black hair falling over her shoulders and face.

"Weren't we supposed to take her to Koenma?" said Yusuke, yawning and not noticing the sleeping wolf girl.

"That might have to wait till tomorrow," muttered Kurama, as he got up and stretched, just noticing the still figure of Achiko.

Hiei turned around to see Achiko in the arms of Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke slumping off to bed, the TV was finally off and it was a lot later than it seemed. Kurama looked at Hiei, motioning his head to say he was going to bed, and that he should do the same. Hiei stared blankly at Kurama as he walked out of the room, a peacefully sleeping Achiko resting in his arms, an out of place smile on her face.

Achiko woke up the next morning to a cold breeze. She was in the PJ's she had borrowed from Botan last night and the covers of the bed she was in were sprawled out across the bed. It was a nice room, black walls and ceiling, white dots representing the stars on the ceiling. Achiko smiled then sat up quickly, not recognizing the room. The covers of her bed were a dark blue and a softly glowing lamp stood tall beside her bed. The dark blue, almost black, curtains blew in the wind. Achiko rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What time is it and where is this one?"

She had been asking the wall, but instead got a reply from a certain demon hanging outside her window.

"It's almost noon and you're in your room." Muttered Hiei as he hopped into the room.

"This one's...room...?"

"Yes," he sighed, "You're being forced to live here with everyone else. Joy to you."

"Really? That sounds like fun!" Achiko smiled at him.

"It's not." Countered Hiei, "You need to go see Koenma, get dressed- Botan gave you some of her old clothes."

"Botan? The ever-happy-hyper-active-grim-reaper?" asked Achiko, grinning and swinging her legs out from under the covers.

"Yes." Replied Hiei and then her jumped out the window.

"Bye Hiei!" she said to the empty spot on the window, then went over to a small dresser to pick out some clothes. Achiko found a nice pair of frayed jeans and a red tang top. A warm gray sweater to cover up in case it was cold. On the way out, she slipped on a pair of silky sandals and opened up the door.

Yusuke was leaning against the cream colored walls of the corridor.

Achiko waved to the sleepy looking human, and he stood up straight.

"Good morning Yusuke," greeted Achiko, pushing stray hair from her face.

"Hey, ready to go to Koenma?" asked Yusuke, ready to see Achiko's reaction to the child ruler.

"This one is all set to go!" she answered energetically.

"Then it's off to see the head of Spirit World!" Yusuke replied, laughing outright in his head and grinning insanely on the outside.

Achiko looked curiously at him, then followed the curiously acting human down many, many hallways.

Finally, they reached a pair of mahogany doors, gold outlining the brims of the doors, and the handles of pure silver.

"This is it!" said Yusuke, at the bursting point of laughter.

"This one is ready!" said Achiko, pumping her fists into the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: I know you're wondering why I pretended to be sad...

Yusuke: probably.

me: (glare) anyways, I'm taking acting classes, (woot!) and I decided to PRACTICE!

Kurama: You said youd tell everyone why I got to say the name of the reviewer!

Ive: And whatever happened to meh?!

me: YOURE ALIVE!!

Ive: (sweatdrop) Duh, you just called me!!!

me: O, yeah... (bigger sweatdrop)

Kurama: (ahem)

me: Oh, of course! Kurama got to say the name because....

(SUSPENSE!!)

me: he's smarter.

everyone: (anime fall)

me: What? Thats a good reason!

Ive: ... Anyways, I'll force her to work on another chapter! Review pleases!

me: YEAHYEAH!!! REVIEW MEH! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hiei: You need to work on your evil laughter, it sound more like an.... insane giggle....

me: Thanks!

All: (sweatdrop)

me: Ta Ta For Now! LOL!!!!

Ive: Buh Bye!

All: Ja Ne!!!!


	7. Headaches and Memories of The Past

Me: Hello! It is I, ressurected! Yayness! It's uber cool to be back!

Yusuke: Yay?

Me: Of course yay you baka!

Kurama: Don't kill him, we need him for your story, remember?

Me: (thinks) Oh, yes, quite right.

Kuwabara: Did anyone review you?

ME: Of course Kuwabara! My loyal fan did! Daisy, you may have the honor!

Daisy: Naoko Asakura 009! Right?

Me: I think so.... Sorry if we spelt it wrong Naoko!

Hiei: Why does she get to say it???

Me: It was her birthday on Sunday! This story is dedicated to her!

Daisy: We're having a party! Yay! (brings out decorations etc)

Me: Yayness! And guess whats uber cool!

Hiei: No....

Me: Yes! You are all 'invited'.

Yusuke: (Looks up) What's with the qoutes?

Me: It just means that you have no choice in the matter.

Kuwabara: oO

Kurama: Sounds like fun!

Hiei: Like Hell it will be!

Yusuke: You got your ears peirced? (Pokes Daisy's ears)

Daisy: (doggy ears twitch and tail wags) Yep! Four times on each ear!

Yusuke: That is so cool! I'm down for the party.

Me: Come on Hiei! It'll be a lot of fun!!!

Hiei: No.

Me: There'll be cake and sweet snow and-

Hiei: Fine I'm going.

Me: (ish happy) Now, go buy presents!

Gang: Why?

Me: (nervous laugh) Well... (pulls out wallet and watches as a moth and a few dozen dust bunnies pour out of it)

All: O.O

Daisy: Sakura, no worries mate! We can always say that this was your present!

Me: (sigh of releif) Thank goodness! Now, you guys go buy presents! No decapititated heads and no more fish.

Daisy: My fish had kiddy fish and then the kiddy fish had kiddy fish and so on.

Me: The spawn if Daisy! (gets hit by Daisy) On to the disclamer!

Disclamer: I do not own YYH. The story of my life, right? I do own Achiko and all other characters in the story- most likely. Daisy is my friend! She lives, like, next door... lol. Cheezits I do not own, I don't manage or whatever any of the bands and didn't write any of the songs you know. I did write the poem Achiko sings and the one in the beginning of the story... like the first few chapters. Damn that's long...

Daisy: Stay tuned for the partay!! Woot!

-------------------------------------

Yusuke slowly opened the mahogany doors, drawing in suspense. Achiko looked like she was going to kill him if he took any longer, so he shoved the doors open the rest of the way. Then Hiei pushed his way through and Yusuke left the room.

'I wonder why Hiei is here?' thought Achiko, thinking normally. (as in 'I')

"Achiko, it seems you have arrived!" said a voice behind the desk, sitting in a chair was....

"A child? Kurama, what the hell was that stuff you gave this one!?" Achiko shouted, her hand on her head and the other entangling itself in her hair. (This is just shouting at a wall, she's not really shouting at Kurama-lol) She rubbed her eyes, "This one is not seeing this, she is NOT!" Achiko stopped and opened her eyes again; the child ruler had gotten up from his chair and was standing in front of Achiko.

"Just, by any chance," she began with a _very_ nervous laugh, "did you shrink? Or something?"

Chuckles sounded from outside the door. The child ruler glared at Achiko and then looked as Hiei opened the door- letting Kuwabara and Yusuke fall in and Kurama standing innocently behind them.

"I was going to call you in anyways," muttered the child.

"EEP! It speaks!!" said Achiko, taking a tiny step back.

"I'm not an it! I'm Lord Koenma!!!" shouted the toddler.

"Eep!!" Achiko squealed.

"Achiko, calm down, he's usually this small." Explained Kurama.

"I swear I've gone insane...but oh well! On with it then- whaddya want?" asked Achiko.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you for my file on you. I'll have to add unbelievably rude" Koenma huffed and walked back to his chair, scrambling to get back up.

"Now, Achiko- is that your real name?" was the toddlers first question.

Achiko's face turned serious and her eyes became emotionless, darker, "No, this one has no name. Everyone was dead before she could be named. Everyone."

"Couldn't another tribe or whatever name you?" asked Kurama.

Achiko shook her head, "Not tribes, families. Everyone who lived in the family had the power to name this one, and they all died. It would be a curse to accept a name from a different family."

"Then how did you get Achiko?" questioned Koenma.

The wolf girl shifted from one foot to another until, "It isn't this one's true name, but it fits. So this one kept it. Until this one meets someone from her family. This one guesses that she's going to be Achiko for a while though," she laughed darkly.

Koenma nodded, "Any powers I should know about?"

Achiko looked sad as she spoke, "The power of the Shirui."

"Shirui?"

"Yea, it's the star of the wolves. It only appears when an older wolf dies. When that time comes, the pack leader can use the power of the star for until he becomes old. It's... complicated for non-wolves to understand. When a wolf is born into this world, it is born with knowledge of the Shirui." Said Achiko, explaining the best she could.

"And...you have that power?" asked Koenma.

"Yes," Achiko had looked down, shifting around uncomfortably.

"How did you get it?" he asked, intrigued.

"If I knew I would have told you by now," Achiko retorted coolly.

Koenma looked shocked, but so did Achiko. She didn't apologize though.

'Curious,' thought Koenma, but he began proceeded with the questions.

Achiko didn't like questions- when her father came come after the hunt he would ask her so many questions... and while he was gone...

"I-I don't like answering questions," she told the toddler, a frantic note in her voice, "May I be dismissed?"

"Of course, perhaps another day." Sighed the child, "But may I ask _why_ you don't like questions?"

Achiko's form stiffened, and she continued facing the wall.

Then, so softly that you could hardly hear it –Kuwabara didn't- she replied to the child ruler.

"She would ask me all sorts of questions.... while she beat me..." Achiko's head dropped, and she stared at the floor, concentrating on it.

Koenma sighed again, habit he supposed by now, "You may go."

Achiko walked delicately from the room, almost tripping on air on the way out. She hadn't been able to say to them who '_she_' was. She. A devil in the armor of a beautiful woman. She sighed as she found her way back to her room.

"She said 'me' right?" asked Kurama, who was now in the TV like room, finishing off some rocky road sweet snow. He was only eating it because Achiko hated that flavor. Funny. Everyone had taken such a liking to the wolf girls' personality, her voice- even the way she talked was unique!

"You're right, I heard it too." Confirmed Yusuke.

"You hearing something isn't _nearly_ as confirming. But I heard it too, maybe she had been alone in the woods for such a long time that she forgot how to talk- and we've just been good examples." Spoke Hiei, a flicker of a grin on his face.

"Wow Hiei! More than three words! We're so proud!" Yusuke beamed.

Hiei looked like he was ready to explode, "Usuwari, bakka!" he shouted at the detective.

Yusuke laughed and continued to tease the short demon, who retorted harshly.

Achiko, with her great hearing, heard most of this from her room, it being down the hall. She sighed, "Lucky..." she muttered and then rolled her face into her pillow.

A while later a knock sounded at Achiko's door.

"H-Hello?" stuttered the wolf girl, startled into a sleepy awareness.

"Hey, can I come in?" said the voice outside her door, Kurama's she thought.

And it was.

"Sure," replied Achiko, even though Kurama was already there.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting down next to Achiko.

She sniffled, no one had ever seen her cry before, not even her mother. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction.

"This one is...fine..." she said, back to her old self. She leaned backwards on her bed, the mattress fluffy and feathery.

"That's not what I sensed," chuckled Kurama.

"Oh? What is it you sensed then, fox?" questioned the wolf girl.

He laughed, then got more serious, "Fear, agitation, anger- lots of it, and so on."

"Ah ha. Is it weird?" she said, then popped a question.

"Is what weird?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"The way...._I_...talk?" she said, but the way she spoke made Kurama look very curiously at her.

"What's wrong with the way you talk? You don't have to change because of us!"

"Hm? No, I'm not changing because of you guys specifically; I just... need a change..." she laughed. "Whenever something goes wrong, one changes their fate. Everything you do- every little thing I say means that I'm changing someone's life- isn't that interesting?" She coughed and then sat up, laughing, "I'm rambling now, sorry."

"Just be yourself, you'll do fine!" smiled Kurama and be fore he left, he spoke again, "If you ever want to talk, you can always come to me!"

Achiko smiled in response and then fell off her bed happily.

"This... _I_ will remember Kurama!" she said and sat there on the floor.

Kurama shut the door tightly behind him, and heard Achiko sigh lightly. He knew then and there that she would never tell him anything; whether it was she didn't trust him or not- he didn't know. Achiko would never open up to people. She was a wolf; she hid her feelings of pain well. Achiko in her room, alone, like she had always been.

"Do you think it's because of me?!"

Achiko opened her eyes wide with fear, for her mothers voice was drenched in hatred.

"Why does he hate me?! Why not you?!"

There it was again. Achiko put her head into her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as tight as she could. Shivering, and her eyes tightly closed, the voices continued.

"Honey, where did all these bruises come from?"

Father? What? Achiko was becoming confused; the voices in her head were suddenly coming to life- driving her insane! This had happened only once before... after everyone died.

Flames tore at everything. Eating through trees like scarlet tongues. A thirst for life caused it to grow bigger, until it had eaten everything in sight. The humans took her kind and held them in cages. Her kin were taken away from her and tortured in front of her innocent eyes. Her father, his wolfish fur soaked in blood, her mother, missing an eye and bleeding profusely- which didn't bother her as much. A man with a scar, ordering it all. It took everything she had not to run out and attack everyone- she knew she wasn't strong enough. But something inside her told her to hide, and Achiko did as her intent told. She had always trusted her instinct- no use in disobeying it now. So Achiko hid, watching with fearful eyes everything that happened. The torture and death of her family. Her kin. Her pack.

"Help us! Anyone! Someone!" her mother had shouted.

No help could be reached. No help could be offered. It was a blood moon that night. Achiko put her hands over her ears, now human like in size and shape, and tried not to listen to the cries of her kin. She was a traitor. She knew it. But she couldn't have helped it. In human years, she was hardly four years old.

The door to Achiko's room slammed open, and with slightly teary eyes, a startled Achiko looked up. Her hands were still clenched over her ears, her eyes still widened in fear. There, in all his shortness, stood Hiei.

Achiko blinked, her watery eyes forming into crystal clear tears that seemingly bled down her face.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking about?! It's giving me a headache!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him- causing Achiko to flinch in surprise.

"N-Nothing!" stuttered the frightened wolf girl, blinking and trying to wipe away her tears.

"It's _not_ nothing!" said Hiei, trying not to shout, "Or else you would have found a way to keep it in your own head! Not send it to mine! I thought you were in trouble!!"

"Y-you... thought I was in trouble and came to help me?" asked Achiko in shock.

Hiei had seemed the kind of person who would rather kill you then help you. She tilted her head, a sign of confusion. Her eyes were dried somewhat but red where she had vigorously wiped at them.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. It happened again! Why was everything slipping out?! He blinked instead of revealing this thought and put a hand to his pounding head.

Achiko's eyes held a never-ending curiosity towards this strange demon. He was sort of moody; he had just left his tough guy attitude and showed concern...

Achiko smiled with relief, "It's nice to know you care Hiei."

Hiei glared in response, but it wasn't harsh, more of a 'shut up about this' glare.

"Stop thinking about the past so much- when you do it makes my head hurt!" Hiei told the wolf girl and then stormed out of her room, clearly befuddled and agitated.

Achiko watched as he slammed the door behind him, making the poor girl jump.

She sighed; her past was a delicate thing. One moment, happy memories filled her thoughts; her father playing with her, even Maru, her older sister. Then, most of the time were memories of terror. Maru was never beaten. She was the sweet, angelic child. Achiko had loved her older sister, she had loved her mother once, and she had loved her father. Then they died. In a flash of fire, a curtain of flames covering the bloody scene. When night came, an array of colored lights filled the sky. Hope and peace overcame Achiko as she thought of this amazing occurrence. A large light in the sky, its glow wrapping around Achiko.

Achiko snapped out of her daydream, a small trail of blood swimming down the side of her face.

'Oops,' thought Achiko, removing her nail from her skin.

Blood welled up from her skin and she continued to bleed. Achiko stood up and walked over to her bathroom, which had a nice looking tub, a sink, lots of towels, etc. The walls were a pale shade of yellow, pictures of the sea on the walls. Achiko sullenly washed her hands and dabbed at the cut on her face. After it stopped bleeding, Achiko found a curious object on the sink, as her new friends called it. Oh, right, Botan called it a brush. Achiko tentatively poked at the plastic, twig-like things growing from the base of the brush. She picked it up and started to comb through the tangles in her silky hair. Humming, then singing to her lonesome expression in the mirror above the sink.

"Tragically blinded, hiding from light. Heart undecided, dwelling in night. Broken wings, frightened screams. I pick up my scattered dreams." Achiko sang and combed at her hair, her lonely expression changing to that of a star, warm and glowing. She took two elastics from a large bowl from Botan and put her hair into two buns. Her hair now out of her face, Achiko walked out of her bathroom and back into her room. Achiko's room.

"My room." She said.

She liked the sound of that, her own room. It really was a nice thing to do, letting her house with them in Spirit World. A whole new world that she never knew existed. People who treated her nicely, something she wasn't used to and didn't know how to handle except to be nice back. It was just that, they didn't know any of her secrets. She had told them one of many, the fact that her beloved mother beat her as a child. Achiko shifted the weight on her feet as she looked in the small mirror hanging above the chest of clothes. The chest contained little, considering her status of a, in human years, fourteen year old who had lived in the woods her entire life, receiving two pairs of clothes and bathing them and herself one she wore them. Luckily, Botan had many clothes that didn't fit her, but they still hung loosely around Achiko's frail waist. Achiko changed out of her plaid pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, putting on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She was just pulling the shirt down as a knock sounded at her door. She righted herself and told whoever it was to come in.

"It's just me," said Yusuke, peeking in and looking for Achiko in her dark room.

"Hello, Yusuke, what brings you to these parts?" asked Achiko, smiling slyly.

"Just lunch, what do you want?" he grinned back at her.

Achiko's wolf ears perked at this and her smile turned to a grin.

"This one hasn't tried much human food yet! I can't wait!" she pumped her fists into the air.

Yusuke was terribly confused; once she was talking like a fallen warrior- then she was talking normal. What was up?

"Alright then..." he said tentatively, "How do burgers and fries sound?"

"Grand!" she said and adjusted her shirt a bit more, for it was rolled up at the top of her stomach.

"Uh, I'll have Kurama bake cookies too!" he said, the idea flashed in his head like a light bulb.

"YAY! Now I can truly live!" said Achiko, poking Yusuke's arm.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to tell Kurama to make cookies too." The boy said, walking out the door.

Achiko wanted to go to the TV room, but had a thought.

"Wait! Yusuke! I'm coming too!" she said running out the door and following his scent around the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she wandered dizzily over to him.

She laughed nervously, her eyes slightly swirly, "Too many scents!"

Yusuke smiled in response and dragged her to the kitchen. Upon entering the checker tiled room and a wondrous scent wafted to her nose, clearing away her swirly eyes,

"I'm half starved!" she joked.

The radio was playing as the red haired fox-boy cooked.

"_Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she's un-cool- cuz she's still preoccupied with 19 19 1985! Woo hoo hoo_!"

"Who's singing?" asked Achiko, quite seriously.

After having Kurama explain the concepts of a radio while getting ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, Achiko flipped through the channels.

"_And breakawa-a-a-a-ay!!! I'll spread my wings and-_"

"_I've become so numb- I can't feel-_"

"_Get out! Right now! It's the end of you and me, its too late- and I can't wait-_"

"There are a lot of songs! Everyone has such nice voices!" commented Achiko.

"You have a nice voice too!" smiled Kurama, peeking out from under a giant cookbook.

Achiko smiled and blushed her thanks.

"Um, what's the date today?" she asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, um..." Kurama looked at the calendar on the wall, "September 25th."

"Shit," she murmured. The boys looked at her now grim face.

She repeated the curse. It was getting to be that time of month. She hated it when this happened! Now the boys would think she was some sort of freak.

"_How far is heaven?_"

Achiko looked up, smiling, and silently praying they would accept her for who and what she was. Her wolf tail began to wag slowly and her ears popped back up on her head, for they were laying flat on her hair while she that of her time of month.

"_Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run- before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breath into me and make me real- bring me... to life._"

Achiko looked at the radio, "I like this song." She stated, smiling.

"It's not my type of music, but it is interesting." Commented Kurama.

"I don't listen to music much, but I do like this band." Said Yusuke.

Kuwabara's head peeked in through the doorway. Achiko heard him but Yusuke, who's back was turned, didn't. Kuwabara slammed his hands down on Yusuke's shoulders, causing the startled Yusuke to scream.

Achiko put her hands to her furry ears to try and block out the shrill scream.

"Kuwabara you dumbass!" she shouted and instantly the screaming stopped.

Achiko took her hands off her ears and grinned. A giggle escaped and it erupted into laughter. Kurama and Kuwabara joined in, but Yusuke just pouted. After a few minutes of eternal bliss, Achiko took a deep breath and sighed.

"I've never laughed like this before! It's refreshing," she said, a dreamy smile crossing her face.

The boys looked curiously at her, and then she popped another question.

"Where's Hiei?" she asked, looking around the room.

"In the tree's or something," replied Kurama, turning back to his cooking with a smile.

"Ah," replied Achiko, still curious but deciding to drop the subject.

When the burgers were done, Achiko tentatively nibbled hers, and then drowned it in ketchup and mustard. Basically, she was just as bad as Yusuke and Kuwabara- who almost literally inhaled their food.

Kurama, sensible as always, spoke up, "You're going to choke- all three of you!"

Achiko laughed and wiped a bit of ketchup off her chin with a napkin. She instantly knew that the boys with her right now didn't understand her. No one did, except perhaps Hiei. But even he hadn't gone through the torture of being thrown against the wall of a cave, having teeth marks and scrapes all over your body. Having light scars all over, some healed, some still healing. Those were only bodily injuries. The only thing that mattered that her mother had scarred was dwelling within her, carrying her feelings of joy.

Her mother had scarred her heart.

-----------------------------------------------

Me: Achiko's coming too!!!!

Achiko: I'm here!

Me: (happy dance) YAYNESS! (Huggles Achiko)

Daisy: Did she bring me anything squishy?

Me: You'll have to open them and seee!

Gang: Here.

Me: YAY!!! (shoves Daisy into chair) Open!

Daisy: (opens presents) Oooo! Squishy!!

The gangs presents: Dog Toys.

Achiko's present: Doggy biscuits.

My present: A story.

Daisy: Soooooo happy! (ish playing with toys)

Yusuke: I wonder... (grabs box of dog biscuits)

Me: oO What're you doing?

Yusuke: (takes out cookie and shakes it over Daisy's head) Sit girl!

Daisy: (sits and stares crazily at cookie)

Yusuke: Roll over!

Daisy: (Rolls over)

Yusuke: Good girl! (Throws cookie in air)

Daisy&Me: (Leap to cathc cookie)

Me: I win! (eats cookie)

Daisy: (pouting)

Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISY/KRYSTEN! THIS WAS DEDICATED TO YOU, MY COOL FOURTEEN YEAR OLD FRIEND!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Me: This is Sakura Seita, signing out! (salutes) Forward ye readers!

Note: I'm trying my hardest to type whenever I can, I wake up at 4:45 am and go to sleep at 10:30 pm. Lol. I love y'all sooo much! Reviews are highly welcome! ; lol. --' I really like it when people review... it makes meh sooooooo happy! ' lol TTFN! School....

Sakura Seita


	8. A Strange Time Of Month

Sakura: HERE I AM! (poof)

Hiei: --' GREAT.

Sakura: I WAS gonna let you say a name but noooooo!

Hiei: (sighs) Soooorry....

Sakura: This chappy is dedicated toooooo... ForestHanyou! Welcome, Forest!

Forest: YAYNESS! Thankies! (bows)

Sakura: No problemo! It's all thanks to you that I keep this story moving at a slightly fast pace!

Hiei: DAMN YOU!

Forest: DARN SOCKS!

Sakura: Oo

(Crickets)

Sakura: (eats crickets)

Forest: (Stares, licks, then barfs Crickets)

Sakura: er.... anyways... Hiei! Who's the first reviewer!

Hiei: (ahem) Naoko Asakura 009 !! A true and very loyal fan!

Sakura: Kuranga108 !! Thanks for the compliments!

Forest: ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (begins to pet a random cat in Dr.Evil fashion)

Sakura: oO'

Kurama: And of course! Reborn-Soul-09 !!! Thank you all so much!

Sakura: Nii-San! Where'd ya come from?

Kurama: When you 'poofed' I poofed too!

Sakura: COOL!

Forest: LET'S ALL POOF!

All: (poof to the end of the story)

------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since that hearty lunch, and Achiko's depression had lifted- but her time of month kept her wary... She would hide in her room. For a three days? That wouldn't do... Her time of month was he weakness, but she wasn't staying with enemies, she was staying with friends she could trust, hopefully. The first few days of every month was her time of weakness, and it was coming up quickly. She had no plan; she would just have to live with whatever they thought of her after all this blew over. She sighed as she thought this, and then rolled over in her bed. It was nearly 11 pm in the Ningenkai and all were asleep, except Achiko. When she finally drifted off into her nightmare filled dream world, it was midnight. The soft, longing cry of a lone wolf broke through the crisp night.

The bright sunlight cascaded down Achiko's face in displays of rainbows. Her eyes still closed for the brightness of the light, she scratched behind her large black, and white tipped ear with a small black paw. She sat up. Her eyes still squinting, she saw blood on her pillow. More awake now, she saw blood in the shape of a paw print on her pillow, and she peeked down at her hands. But the weren't hands at all, but black, dainty paws, one with a slam cut on the pad and the other with a speck of white by the toe. Her eyes widened- it had happened overnight!! But it wasn't even February! Oh, wait. Achiko looked at her calendar and realized that she had just forgotten to flip to the next month! Achiko whacked a paw against her furry head. She licked at the now stinging wound in her paw and tried to get out from under the tangled mass of covers. In her wolf form, she was a bit small and fragile looking, but had a lot of power. She was about the size of a large fox, silky black fur to match her fine charcoal colored hair. Her tail looked at though the end was dipped in silvery white paint, her ear tips were painted in the same manner, and her paw had a paint splatter, a mistake from the artist. She looked at her slice pad and wondered how she had cut it. Before she could finish the thought, the door slammed open to reveal a curious Kurama.

"AAAH! Someone turned Achiko into a wolf!!!" he shouted and all the doors opened to see Achiko in wolf form.

_No one turned me into a wolf you dolts!_

"Who's talking?!" shouted Yusuke.

"You idiot! Achiko is talking!" said Hiei, kicking Yusuke and Kuwabara aside.

"Achiko?" he asked once he saw her staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

These people were all idiots! Her eye began to twitch as she felt Hiei's watchful eyes.

_What the hell are you looking at?!_ She shouted.

"Why are you in that form?" he asked, strangely curious.

Achiko glared at Hiei, and then turned to face the wall, her tail puffed out in fury.

_It's just a part of life._ She stated.

"Yusuke? Are you here?" came a voice.

"Huh? Oh, hey Keiko." Said Yusuke, obviously still sleepy.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted to the rest of the people present.

"What are you doing here, Ms Keiko?" asked Kurama, polite as ever.

"Botan and I were shopping and decided to visit all of you!" Keiko grinned, her eyes sparkling and her short brown hair bouncing as she laughed. People like her made Achiko sick, but she decided to give the girl a chance.

"What's going on in here? Should I know about it?" came the voice of the blue haired grim reaper.

As the ferry girl popped her head in she saw the brooding little wolf on the bed.

"Achiko?"

_What?!_ Snapped the wolf girl, annoyed that she had even woken up.

Although confused, Botan seemed to get the gist of it, and ushered everyone out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Achiko let out a sigh of relief. She got so moody when her time of month was upon her.

"What's up with her?" asked Yusuke, still yawning.

"Well, I'll go ask her in a second. But until then, and probably after, just leave her alone." Ordered the ferry girl. The boys sleepily nodded and Botan then grabbed Keiko and headed back to Achiko's room.

They knocked on the door.

"Achiko! Can we come in?" asked the somewhat irksome grim reaper.

_What do you want? _Asked Achiko, trying not to yell.

Botan took that as a, 'Come on in!' in Achiko speak right now.

She was still on her bed, trying to figure out a way so as not to drown, but still use the bath.

"Good morning Achiko!" said Botan.

Achiko grumbled a response, but wagged her tail slightly. She hopped off her bed and sat in the middle of the floor, staring at Botan and Keiko.

_Well? I was about to take a bath can we hurry?_

Botan smiled, "Aren't you going to have some trouble with that?"

Achiko's eyes widened and her tail wagged a bit more; she was beginning to like this ever-happy not-so-grim reaper.

"Are you usually a wolf?" Keiko spoke up tentatively.

_Of course not!_ Achiko was becoming aggravated with this girl.

"Well, are you stuck?" asked Botan, looking around Achiko's room.

_Err...Sort of...Yeah- basically I'm stuck!_ Said Achiko, nervously laughing.

"But, how can you be stuck?" asked Keiko.

-:-

"Well, you see... I asked a friend of mine and she got really mad when I explained the situation..." said Kurama, smiling in spite of his position.

"Who'd you ask and what's the situation?" asked Yusuke, who was sitting on a couch, watching Kurama tap on his laptop.

"Someone from an all demon chat board." Said Kurama calmly; typing in a reply to add to the riveting conversation he was having with 'Hurricane-Kina', a young fox demon with a strange fascination in destructive forces.

"Kina, the girl, says that it is all part of the cycle of life for female demons. It happens every other month; they turn into their animal ancestor and stay that way for three or more days. Kina got really mad at me when I asked though." Laughed Kurama, typing in yet another response to Kina's reply.

Unbeknownst to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara had turned a bright shade of red, recognizing what it would mean for human girls. Hiei's face was thoughtful, and somewhat curious.

-:-

_And that's it!_ Little did Botan and Keiko know, Achiko had explained almost the exact same thing Kurama had.

"So, it's like your period?" asked Botan inquisitively.

_Whassat?_ Asked Achiko, her words slurring as Botan jumped onto her bed.

"You know what, I think we're going to stay here tonight!" said Botan decidedly.

_Huh? But why would you want to do that?_ Asked Achiko, scratching her white splattered paw behind her ear.

"Why not? You're here all alone with all the guys! We wouldn't want you to go through your time of month alone!" insisted Keiko.

Achiko was beginning to enjoy Keiko's company too. She was going soft, feh.

_In that case... okay!_ Achiko smiled and hopped off her bed.

"We'll go and get our stuff, and then come back! We can even take a bath together!" said Botan, excitedly hopping up and down on Achiko's bed.

Keiko opened the door and let Botan out, shortly followed by Achiko, and then turned and closed the door behind her. In one organized line, the three made their way to the TV room, stopping in front of the TV. Achiko was blushing furiously, unused to all the attention she had been getting lately. It was somewhat amusing, but still quite embarrassing.

"We're sleeping over tonight!" said Botan, sticking out her tongue.

No one made any attempt to stop her, besides, who could? Achiko secretly pranced over to the windowsill, looking curiously up at the black shape huddled up there.

Botan went into another room and quickly opened a portal, grabbing some stuff you'd need at a sleepover. Things such as popcorn, junk food, and a large book of truth or dare suggestions.

Then it was Keiko's turn. It took her a while to pack, and then she had to tell her mom that she was, in fact, staying at Botan's house. During the hours that passed, Achiko sat there, sleeping on the heater in front of the windowsill. Yusuke watched TV, along with Kuwabara, and so did Kurama occasionally, but he was mostly tapping away to Kina. Hiei was staring out the window- but most of the time he was secretly glancing down at Achiko. Her black fur was ruffled out a bit from the air being pushed through the heater. A while after Keiko left, Achiko sat up lazily and wandered almost drunkenly over to the couch. She shivered at the sudden change of temperature from the warm heater to the cool couch. Achiko flung herself onto the side of the couch, her hind legs kicking when she got stuck halfway up. Kurama stopped typing to watch the spectacle, and even turned the tiny web-camera towards her. After clicking a button, Achiko squirming on the couch appeared on the screen of his laptop. He turned the camera back towards him and shut it off, then helped the struggling Achiko onto the couch. Once she was settled she glared at the screen of the laptop as a sudden onslaught of replies came.

_You're mean._ She stated, but crawled stiffly towards him anyways.

_What are you doing?_ She asked, curious but wary of what he was doing.

Kurama closed his laptop, putting in on the coffee table in front of him, and plugging in a cord that would help it re-charge.

"Nothing now!" he said, lifting Achiko up and putting her on his lap.

_The hell?! _She said as she was lifted up, but didn't struggle.

Kurama was like the older brother she had never had. It felt good to feel like she had someone who cared for her.

Achiko pawed at his face playfully, seemingly uninterested in what was on TV, until the lights on the screen flickered and it said something about wolves. Achiko instantly stopped and watched inventively.

_What are we watching?_ She asked warily, but still quite curious.

"Just some Discovery Channel thing, it's always got stuff on animals." Replied Yusuke.

_Oh._ Answered Achiko, her ears twitched and she spoke again, _Keiko and Botan are back!_

As soon as the sentence stopped, in walked Keiko and Botan.

"We put our stuff in your room, Achiko!" said the ferry girl, Keiko nodding in concurrence.

_Er...okay..._ Said Achiko, still sitting placidly on Kurama's lap.

Keiko and Botan looked at each other and smiled.

Achiko stared at them, then looked up at Kurama, who had been petting her absently behind the ears. If she were a cat, she would have purred. Instead she growled playfully, but it almost sounded like a purr. Hiei began to glare at the giggling girls below him, and then turned his deadly stare to Kuwabara and Yusuke, of whom had joined in the chorus of laughter.

"Hn," he muttered before turning away to the window.

"Achiko, didn't you say you wanted to take a bath?" asked Botan through the giggles.

Kurama stopped petting Achiko and smiled down at her, then placed her on the floor so she would hurt herself while she jumped. She flicked her tail in thanks and trotted over to Botan and Keiko.

The girls still smiling, and the demon wolf oblivious as to what was going on, they made their way out of the room.

They turned into the hallway to where the baths were and entered. The warmth and steam enveloped them, and Achiko's fur started to puff out a bit.

Achiko hopped into the large hot-spring-like bath, and began to swim around in it.

_This is the only good thing about my time of month!_ She said ecstatically.

Botan laughed as she undressed, and hopped into the pool-like bath after Achiko. The little wolf was swimming around in circles, diving under water every once in a while. Keiko silently slipped and dunked underwater, watching as Botan chased Achiko around. When Botan finally caught the struggling wolf, she jumped into a deeper part of the bath and dunked Achiko under.

_You'll never get me smelling raspberry fresh!_ Shouted the wolf girl, triumphantly as she leapt out of Botan's arms and into the water. The ferry girl dived under the water and grabbed Achiko's tail.

"I've got you now!" she shouted, dumping half a container of raspberry soap on the wolf.

Keiko came over and watched as Achiko glared at the water, making it grow warmer where she was looking, and as Botan scrubbed the soap into her fur.

"There, raspberry fresh!" grinned Botan, dunking the squirming wolf underwater.

_GAH! That's not fair!_ Started the girl, but after that she just swam around, waiting until Botan and Keiko were done.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Kuwabara and Yusuke were leaning up against the doors, listening to the girls squabble.

"What the hell are they doing in there?!" whispered Yusuke to Kuwabara, who shook his head unknowing.

Achiko shook off the remaining water droplets and strolled over to the exit.

She glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were 'innocently' roaming the halls.

Botan and Keiko came out soon after, fully clothed. The two boys' sighs caused the girls to blush, realizing why they were sighing. Keiko took it to a different level and mauled Yusuke.

---------------

Later That Night

_We've played Twister eight times, truth or dare twice- not that fun of a game really- and Lie if You Can four hundred times!_ Complained Achiko, rolling over onto her back.

Botan nodded and Keiko looked like she would fall asleep any moment.

"Why don't we play it with the boys? Truth or dare, that is." Suggested Botan.

Achiko nodded, curious about the outcome of adding the boys, and Keiko sleepily agreed.

Botan, Keiko and Achiko emerged from Achiko's room sneakily. They entered the TV room, noticing the boys gathered around the TV.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Botan as she literally leapt into the room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up, frightened, while Hiei and Kurama merely looked over to the two girls and fluffy wolf filing into the room.

After the scare, everyone sat around in a circle, the TV finally off and the radio turned on softly.

"I will start," Botan said dangerously, causing the boys to gulp.

The boys looked at her strangely, fear embedded in their eyes.

"Yusuke, truth or dare?" asked Botan in a really creepy voice.

"Er...Dare?" he answered tentatively.

Botan laughed manically, "I dare you to kiss Keiko!"

Keiko glared at Botan and Yusuke nearly grinned.

He leaned over to fulfill his dare and kissed Keiko lightly on the lips. Keiko drew back, blushing madly. Yusuke was smiling, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

The game continued this way, each kissing one another, and Achiko feeling left out, except Kurama had to hug her like a plushie.

Finally, everyone was sent off to bed, whereas they slept in really late considering the finally fell asleep at one in the morning.

Achiko's final thoughts were of the kind hug Kurama had given her, and the sly smile Yusuke had worn after kissing Keiko for the fifth time.

'_Must be nice,'_ she thought, _' to be loved to unconditionally..._'

And with that she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-------

Sakura: Was it good? I certainly hope so....

Hiei: (grudgingly pats Sakura on the back)

Sakura: HIEI!!! (starts crying)

Hiei: (glares but allows Sakura to cry on his shoulder)

Kurama: (glares suspiciously at Hiei)

Hiei: (looks surprised) Kurama.....

Kurama: (strengthens glare)

Sakura: (still crying)

Forest: I wanna cry on a bishounen! (starts to cry)

Sakura&Forest: (crying)

Kurama: oO O great...

Hiei: This sucks. (Gets hit by Sakura)

Sakura: Comfort me damn you!

Hiei: O-O

Forest: (Cries)

Kurama: (hugs Forest)

Kuwabara: (poof) How come I can't comfort anyone!?

Yusuke: (poof) HAHA! I GOT KEIKO! (sticks out tongue)

Kuwabara: I have Yukina! (sticks tongue back out at Yusuke)

Hiei: (attempts to murder Kuwabara but Sakura has a deathgrip around his neck)

Forest: DON'T KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM! FOR HUMOR- AND TARGET PRACTICE! ( starts throwing rocks at Kuwabara while still hanging on to Kurama)

Sakura: (sniff) Well, I'll see you all next time!! Ta ta for now! (snif sniff)

Hiei: Gerroff me already! (gets hit by Sakura again)

Forest: !!!Choo choo train!! (pulls Kurama around with her in a happy dance)

Sakura: THANKS FOR READING!!

Forest: YEAH!

Sakura&Forest: REVIEW PLEASE! (both bow)

Hiei: please! Reviewing makes her go faster! That means it will be over- this torture! (get hit by Sakura) OW!

Sakura: BYE!

Forest: BYE!

FIN CHAPTER EIGHT!


	9. The Little White Rabbit and Some Hallowe...

Me: YAY! I FINALLY GO IT OUT!

Keana: WOOT WOOT!

ME: ALRIGHTY! KEANA'S HERE!!! WOOT WOOT! (dances with Keana)

Hiei: Oh, great, another!

Me: EXACTLY!

Kurama: Is there a reason as to why you are only speaking in caps?

Me: Ur... no? I MEAN... YES!!

Hiei: Oo

ME: Anyhoo.... this chappy is dedicated to Keana! She's my friend! (hugs Keana)

Keana: YAY! I'm loved!

Me: You wanna know why it's dedicated to you?

Keana: YES!

Me: XP Too bad! You'll have to wait till the end! Muahahahahaha!

Keana: (pouts)

Me: Anyhoo... The only reason this came out so late is cuz it's sooo long! Lol

Keana: (looks at page count) Nine pages... wow...

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! (dances with Hiei)

Hiei: (coff) Reviews (coff)

Me: O.o OH! OF COURSE! (ahem)

Hiei: ME first! Kuranga108 !!

Keana: (bonks Hiei on head) AND ForestHanyou, of course!

Hiei: OW! What the hell are you anways?!

Keana: A faaaaairy!!

Hiei/Me: O.o

Me: Just kidding! I knew it alllll along!

Keana: suuuure....

Hiei: I hate you all.

Kurama: That's mean!

Hiei: I know.

Me: It's not getting you out of here you know...

Hiei: DARN! (pouts)

Kurama: (sighs) Anyways, disclaimer time!

ME: Oh, joy of all joys!

Disclamer: I ain't saying it!

Kurama: (pokes until finally...)

Disclamer: DAMN IT ALL! I OWN NUTHIN! NATA! ACHIKO IS MINE HOWEVER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! (gets thwacked by Hiei)

Me: Ow, fine! ON WITH THE HALLOWEEN CHAPPY!

BTW, read it or else you won't get the next chappy, despite that it s not halloween anymore...

-------

Three days had passed in the blink of an eye. Achiko woke up, and her ears twitched to the sounds of the morning. Birds, bees, etcetera. Her fingers lazily combed through her unkempt hair and her feet were stretched towards the end of her bed.

'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'Fingers? Feets? I'm human again! Sort of…'

She sat straight up in bed, stretching her arms and legs, readying herself for a new day. She was ecstatic; her time of month was over! She leapt out of bed, anticipating nervously the reaction she would get from the boys.

'Better just play it cool. Act like nothing has happened.' Were her thoughts.

She slowly realized her bareness and remembered that you don't wear any clothes when you're a wolf. Hastily, she changed into plaid pajama bottoms and a fuzzy sleeping top. She put her hair into two long braids to keep the hair out of her face, just for until after breakfast. Then she would take a shower.

She stepped cautiously out of her room, the bottoms of her pajama pants trailing on the floor. Her wolf ears were perked on her head amidst her frizzing hair. Achiko walked towards the kitchen, remembering the route was hard, but she finally did it. When she reached the kitchen, the boys were in there, gulping down masses of pancakes and home fries.

"Achiko? What do you want for breakfast today?" asked Kurama, following the plan he had devised with Kina and explained to the others. Act like she was always like that, like it wasn't the first time they'd seen a girl during their time of month. It was a good plan, Achiko didn't expect it either, making it better. Little did they know that she was doing the exact same thing.

"Um, what they're having?" she said, sitting down next to Yusuke, wary of the food that missed his mouth.

The pancakes, home fries, sausages, and bacon were placed in front of Achiko, and she instantly dug in. Considering her wolfish stomach was now able to digest food better while in her human form, she ate quickly, almost as fast as Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Once done, Achiko brought her plate to the sink and cleaned it.

"I'm going to take a shower- see you." She said and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, wait Achiko." Said Kurama, putting away a large bowl.

"Yes?"

"It's October, and Koenma is remodeling our side of the tower. So when you are done showering, pack up your stuff, you're going to live with me until the remodeling is done." Kurama smiled, and Achiko nodded.

She left to go to her room, and upon entering it, saw that the window was open.

"Hiei, I'm taking a shower." She said, and the fire demon appeared from out of the shadows.

"If you'll wait until then, I'll gladly talk to you!" Achiko told Hiei, smiling.

The fire demon nodded solemnly, then disappeared back into the shadows.

Achiko looked curiously at the shadows, then shrugged and skipped towards the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower after undressing, then turned on the heated water. She undid her two braids, waiting for the water to warm up, and wrapped a towel about her. The warming mist filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirror and Achiko realized it was warm enough to get into. She unwrapped the towel and cautiously stepped into the heated shower. Grabbing some soap from Botan, Achiko dumped a handful of grape smelling soap into her hair and scrubbed vigorously.

Ten minutes later, she was smelling of grapes, and perfectly clean. She changed into the slightly too big, all right, they were a little more than 'slightly', jeans and a gray t-shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still wet and in a towel.

"Hiei! You still there?" she whispered to the ever-darkening shadows.

Hiei stepped out of the corner he had moved to, and looked at Achiko. She was drying of her hair, shaking the water out of her delicate ears.

"What's up, Mr. Cat?" said Achiko, grinning at the long forgotten nickname.

He glared a moment, then spoke, "Kurama wanted me to remind you to pack."

Achiko looked confused, then enlightened, "Oh! Right, of course, I had forgotten."

She laughed and then took out a small suitcase she had acquired from Botan. She packed up what little clothing she had, taking up a full five minutes, plus getting her hair and soaps.

"That was easy!" commented Achiko once finished.

Hiei was still there, following Achiko's every movement.

"Er, Hiei? Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the small fire demon.

"Hn, I just remembered that you must call Kurama Suichi in the human world."

"Suichi? Well, if I am to stay with him, it seems I must remember that!" Achiko smiled.

Hiei nodded and started to leave.

"Oh! Wait for me!" said Achiko, hoisting the light pack of clothing onto her shoulders.

The two walked down the halls and into the TV room, where the other three were waiting for them.

"I'm ready to go!" said Achiko.

Kurama, or Suichi rather, nodded and led Achiko to a door. Upon entering the room, Achiko noticed Botan and the pitch-black walls. No windows, even the door was painted over.

Achiko began to shiver in fear, dark rooms, and no light. Memories of hatred formed freely in her mind, and she shook her head to dismantle the thoughts.

"Achiko? Are you feeling all right?" asked Botan, and the girl managed a slight nod.

Achiko looked at the wolf girl, her ears were as flat against her head as they could possibly go and her tail was between her legs in silent submission.

Botan uttered a single word and the room was filled with a placid blue light, burning into Achiko's eyes. She felt herself being pushed into the light and fell through. Her eyes were tightly shut and she smelt the ocean. Water sprayed up against her cold flesh, consuming her until she was no more.

Achiko opened her eyes; she was huddled against a tree, perfectly dry, perfectly fine.

"What the heck!?" she shouted, watching as, one by one, the four boys followed in the same fashion as she, shaking off imaginary water and tentatively opening their eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Achiko, as Kurama extended a hand to help her up.

"Ningenkai, the human world." explained Yusuke, wiping his slightly watery eyes.

Achiko nodded, understanding.

The five of them walked quickly out of the forest they had landed in. On the outskirts of this forest, a village larger than any Achiko had ever seen!

"Wow!" she gasped at its magnificence, frozen in her awe at the terrifying heights of the towers.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan." Said Yusuke, unenthusiastically.

"Tokyo…" Achiko repeated, "UBER COOL!" she shouted.

The five continued walking until they reached a small street, lined with houses.

Kurama, or Suichi, led the rest down the street and to a small house with a single car parked out front.

Suichi went to the door and knocked upon it. Achiko's ears sprung up as she heard footsteps, but after a whack in the head from Yusuke and Hiei, they were back in their place, two bumps forming near them.

"Suichi! You're home! I didn't think your class trip would last as long as this!" shouted the human woman at the front door.

"Mother, I brought some friends if you don't mind." Suichi motioned to the rest, who nodded, and Achiko waved feebly.

"Oh, of course I don't mind!" she said, and welcomed the rest inside.

"Mother, may Achiko stay with us until she has to go home?" he asked.

"Home?" asked the woman, who introduced herself as Shiori Minamino.

"Er, yes, well, she comes from out of town and I met her at camp- she's never been to Tokyo before so I invited her to stay, I'm sorry for not informing you sooner."

'Wow,' thought Achiko, 'He's good.'

Hiei replied to her thoughts, 'His mother loves him too much to say no.'

He was about to add something else, remembering Achiko's parental situation.

'He's lucky…' was all she thought, she smiled, healthy jealousy dancing in her eyes.

"Ms. Shiori," started Achiko, "Why is everything orange and black outside? Why are there ghosts and other such creatures hanging as decoration?"

"Please, call me Shiori, Achiko!" replied Shiori, smiling.

"Okay!" grinned Achiko, then listened as Shiori explained the concepts of Halloween.

"Trick or treating? Can I do that?" asked Achiko, her innocence and curiosity pooling into her eyes, making her irresistible and nearly impossible to say no to.

"Well, of course! You should all go! Shuichi hasn't gone in such a long while, it would be so much fun if you all went together!" said Achiko, clapping her hands together.

"Yay! Can we go right now?" asked Achiko.

"Well, you have to wait until the thirty-first of October, that's in a few days so you won't have to wait long!" smiled Shiori.

"May I stay until then?" inquired Achiko.

"Of course!"

For the rest of the day, Shiori and Achiko chattered non-stop on the topic of Halloween.

Later that night, after dinner, Shiori sent the other boys home. Hiei went outside, but jumped into a tree outside Kurama's/Suichi's room and Achiko's.

"Your mom's really nice," commented Achiko, smiling shyly.

"I guess so." Replied Kurama.

Achiko got up from her cot and walked over to Kurama.

"Good night!" she said and hugged him.

Kurama blushed slightly, but replied in the same manner.

Achiko walked to the window, "'Night Hiei!" she said, leaning out the window in search of her favorite fire demon, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Achiko sighed and curled up on her cot, instantly falling asleep.

------

The next morning Achiko awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

She groaned, "If I eat like this everyday I'll get fat!"

She sat up and looked over at Kurama's bed, it was empty.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, her pajama bottoms, again, trailing the floor.

"Ah! Good morning Achiko dear! Please have some breakfast!" greeted Shiori.

Achiko smiled gratefully and sat down with the small family to eat.

After breakfast, Achiko was directed to the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower Achiko met Kurama/Suichi downstairs and they left to go look for Halloween costumes.

After a while of walking, they finally met Yusuke and Kuwabara at I Party. Hiei had followed Kurama and Achiko through the trees, only appearing when he ran out of trees. He five walked into the immense costume store, sorting through all the costumes.

"What about this one?" asked Achiko, presenting an Alice in Wonderland costume, blue dress, white socks, white apron and little black shoes.

"That's cute," commented Kurama, and the others nodded in concurrence.

Achiko was to be Alice for Halloween, Kurama the March Hare, Yusuke the Mad Hatter and Kuwabara was a Card Soldier.

Hiei? Oh, of course, Achiko bribed him into being the white rabbit. The one that says, 'I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello- goodbye! I'm, late! I'm late! I'm late!'

"Don't worry! I promise to buy you a whole lot of sweet snow when we go to the grocery store next!" Achiko told the annoyed Hiei.

Hiei grumbled a response but followed Achiko, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the costume store.

Yusuke and Kuwabara each carried a bag, all the costumes smooshed into the bags. They decided they'd rather go home then shop some more, so the five decided to meet back at Yusuke's apartment.

Achiko, Kurama and Hiei all went grocery shopping, Hiei and Achiko walking ahead, and Kurama lazily following.

Once there, Kurama got what was on the list his mother had made, while Achiko and Hiei scoped out the ice cream, or sweet snow, rather.

"Ooooo! This one looks yummy!" said Achiko, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"This ones better." Said Hiei, pointing to Forbidden Chocolate.

"I've only had Cookie Dough...so I wouldn't know, sadly!" grinned Achiko.

"You pick one." Hiei replied, startling the wolf girl.

"But I've only had one- and you need to get one too!" said Achiko, stumbling over some words.

"I've had a lot, so just pick one." Hiei ordered, his hands pressed onto the freezing glass next to Achiko's.

"Well...I don't know...which one's your favorite?" asked Achiko.

Hiei looked at Achiko, "Pick one, dammit!" he whispered to her.

Achiko nearly fell backwards.

"Fine. Um... we'll get... I... don't know."

"Can't you make a decision by yourself!?"

"I've never had any other flavor than Rocky Road- ew- and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough! That's yum!" retorted Achiko.

Hiei reached inside the sliding glass door and grabbed a gallon of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

Achiko looked surprised, then shook it off and smiled, "Thanks Hiei!"

Hiei just looked at her, then turned to go find Kurama. They met him in the candy isle.

"Kurama- what are you doing with all that candy!?" asked Achiko, eyeing the three immense bags of candy in the shopping cart, along with various other foods.

"Well, this is how much mother specified," was Kurama's excuse.

Achiko looked unbelieving, but followed him out of the isle and to the line. Kurama got into line, and when there was room, began putting his food onto the 'food escalator'.

He turned around and noticed Hiei and Achiko standing a little bit away from his line talking to some girls from his school. He tried to listen in to what they were saying, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Kurama? Oh, I just like to call him that- inside joke, ya know?" Achiko was saying.

Kurama grinned, that was some quick thinking.

"Inside joke? With Minamino-kun? How could you? I've never seen you before!" One of the schoolgirls was saying.

Kurama watched, somewhat amused as Hiei stepped slightly in front of Achiko. Kurama paid the cashier what was due and pushed the cart away so that other would have the chance to move up.

"Achiko!" He shouted, "It's time to go! Come on Hiei!"

Achiko waved to Kurama and then bowed to the girls she had been talking to. She then grabbed Hiei's hand and ran over to Kurama.

"Ready, _Minamino-kun_." Achiko said, smiling slyly.

Kurama laughed and then the three walked out of the grocery store, the girls glaring after them.

"Are they your friends, Kurama?" asked Achiko upon leaving the grocery store.

"Not really, just fan girls from school," he replied nonchalantly, not even thinking on it.

"Fan girls? That's hilarious!" said Achiko laughing.

Kurama smiled and put the cart back, then each carried a bag, walking slowly towards Kurama's house.

Once home, Achiko and Kurama unloaded the groceries and out them away. Hiei went straight for the sweet snow, but Achiko was faster.

"No! Don't eat that yet! We're going to Yusuke's remember? I don't want to roll you there!" Achiko reasoned.

Hiei glared as she took his sweet snow and placed it in the freezer. Achiko and Kurama quickly unloaded everything else and dragged Hiei to Yusuke's apartment.

"Hey!" greeted Yusuke when Achiko finally arrived, Kurama and Hiei in tow.

"Hiya Yusuke!" replied Achiko, grinning and stepping into the apartment.

Keiko, Kuwabara and Botan were there waiting for them, along with another girl. Her sea green hair was tied back with a red scrunchie and her crimson eyes were innocent and pure. Instantly, the girl reminded Achiko of Hiei. Was there some sort of relation?

"Hey! My name is Achiko! It's nice to meet you!" Achiko introduced herself to the other girl.

The girl smiled and replied, "My name is Yukina, and it is very nice to meet you!" Her voice was soft and humble, sweetness dripping off every word.

Achiko sat down next to Yukina- she was intriguing. Her strange garb was very interesting, but what interested her the most were her eyes, for they were red like her own. And Hiei's.

"You have very pretty eyes!" commented Achiko, smiling as Yukina noticed that Achiko's eyes were the same as her own, only drenched in blood spill and sorrow.

"You too!" smiled the girl, and then Yusuke spoke.

"Well, we all came here for a reason. HALLOWEEN!" he said, emphasizing the last word.

A chorus of agreement followed, along with some banging coming from the room beneath them.

"Halloween is in two days! We have to get ready for then!" said Botan.

More agreement was shown and Achiko stood up.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she said, smiling.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone.

So everyone without a costume was sent to get one, and the people who already did had to try them on.

Kurama came out of Yusuke's room, a headband with brown bunny ears attached to it, and a red suit to top it all off.

Then Yusuke changed, a large green hat decorating his head and a green suit that made him look like a leprechaun.

Next Kuwabara changed, hardly able to get through the door because of his costume, a plastic three of hearts card enlarged to fit a person of his size and a red hat to top it all.

Achiko ran into the room, her costume trailing behind her.

She stepped out, one black shoe first, then a hand. Her head peeked out of the door, her blue dress gliding and swaying towards the door as she moved. Her black hair trailed over her shoulders, a small headband keeping it back.

After some urging and reassurances, Achiko stepped out of the room, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Since Achiko had clapped for each of the boys, they all gave her a round of applause. She took a wobbly bow, smiling shyly.

Then, Yusuke and Kuwabara shoved Hiei into the room with his costume, who retorted in various ways. Kicking, punching, cursing so that Kurama put his hands over Achiko's ears. Finally, Hiei agreed to try it on, but wouldn't come out of the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to drag him out of there, but Achiko wanted to try. She would have rolled up her sleeves, except it was a short sleeved dress, but walked to Yusuke's room anyways.

"Hiei!" Achiko whispered through the keyhole of the door.

The door opened slightly, and Achiko took that chance to dive in and tackle Hiei. It took everyone by surprise, especially Hiei. By the time Yusuke and Kurama were out of their daze, they ran over to Yusuke's door, Kuwabara slowly following.

The three looked into the door and saw Hiei in Achiko's strong grip, trying to get a white sock over a struggling foot. Other than that he was clad in a white and red suit, and two separate cuffs adorned his wrists.

"The longer you struggle, the longer you're in the costume!" Achiko said to him, poking the side of his head.

The struggle basically ceased and the three boys watched on, amazed. There was Hiei, in Achiko's arms, getting a sock put on his foot. What the _hell_ was going on!? He would never consent to this usually! But maybe Achiko had the right idea. The more you struggle, the longer you're in the costume.

Achiko finished with the sock and gave Hiei a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"You look adorable, Hiei!" she said just before letting him go. He blushed lightly, but before he could get up, Achiko crammed a pair of bunny ears on his head.

"There! Now you are the white rabbit!" said Achiko grinning.

Hiei was crossing his arms, glaring at the other three who had seen most of the fiasco. Achiko looked in the direction Hiei was glaring at, and smiled sheepishly.

The five innocently filed out the door and into the living room, where Botan and Keiko were. Yukina was walking in the door, a small bag in her hand.

"I'm gonna be the Cheshire cat!" shouted Botan, producing a costume.

"Oh my gosh! That is so you Botan!" said Achiko clapping.

Botan went to go change and Keiko and Yukina commented on how good Achiko looked in her costume. Yukina informed everyone that she was to be the White Queen, and Keiko the Queen of Hearts.

"Kurama is being the March hare, Yusuke is the mad hatter and Kuwabara is a card soldier. Oh!" Achiko stopped and looked slowly around the room, spotting a certain pair of bunny ears behind a chair. Achiko walked over to the chair and kneeled down, grabbing the bunny's hand. She stood up and literally dragged Hiei from behind the couch.

"Hiei is the white rabbit!" Achiko introduced.

Botan came out of Yusuke's room, purple striped tights, a cute purple dress and purple striped cat ears and tail.

"Botan! You look great!" said Achiko, smiling, and everyone concurred.

"Oh...my.... GOD! Is that HIEI!?" shouted Botan.

Achiko was kneeling down at that point and watched as Hiei struggled against her hold, so as to murder Botan. Achiko tugged on his hand and dragged him to the floor beside her.

"Bunny's don't kill, except in Monty Python." Said Yusuke, laughing.

"Monty Python? What's that?" asked Achiko.

"It's a movie- I have it over here, why don't we watch it?" replied Yusuke.

They all watched Monty Python, laughing hysterically. Achiko was sitting on the couch, in the middle of Kurama and Hiei, Keiko and Botan sat together in a loveseat (not literal) and the other boys sat on the floor.

"I want you to get... _a shrubbery!_"

"A shrubbery?" whispered Achiko, in total and utter confusion.

"Oh, hey!" Yusuke suddenly shouted, a while into the movie, "This is when you kill people Hiei!"

Hiei glared a moment at Yusuke, but watched the screen soon afterwards. An adorable, white fluffy bunny was innocently wandering across a rocky spot in front of a cave. As one of the knights approached it.... The bunny attacked!

Achiko stared at the screen, "Wow, Hiei, your relatives are vicious!"

After the movie, and many, many laughs later, Achiko and Kurama headed home, Hiei shortly after. After changing out of course. It was late once the three finally reached Kurama's house, where Hiei ran off into the trees. Achiko was greeted with a warm serving of an interesting food called Pizza. Achiko instantly took a liking to it.

Later that night, Achiko watched a feel good movie with 'Suichi' and his mother. Finally, a bit later, she fell asleep on the couch, Shiori was already in her room and Kurama was cleaning up.

"Achiko...we should-" then he noticed her sleeping figure on the couch, whereas he quickly finished cleaning, then walked quietly over to Achiko. He picked her up in his arms and slowly made the way to his room, climbing up each stair slowly. He lay her down on the bed, and drew the covers up around her, she was already in he pajamas. He lightly kissed her forehead and then walked to his own bed, then turned off the light to go to sleep.

NEXT MORNING.

Slowly- ever so slowly, Achiko opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden display of sunlight. She sat straight up, still groggy with sleep but awake enough to realize her surroundings. Kurama's room. She smiled and changed into a pair of clothes from the suitcase under her bed. She was half dressed when she remembered that Kurama was in the room. She pulled her shirt on the rest of the way and spun around- Kurama was still asleep.

Achiko sighed her relief and changed in the blink of an eye. Then she remembered. She gasped and hopped over to Kurama's bed, literally.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" she shouted at him, and jumping onto his bed.

Kurama woke with a start, nearly smashing his head into Achiko's. Achiko laughed, ignoring the shocked look on Kurama's face.

"Wake up! It's Halloween!" she cried sitting up straight on his bed, her wolf ears opened and perked.

"Achiko...your ears..." he muttered before falling back onto his pillow.

"Kurama! Wake up!!!" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm already awake... hard not to be with you around." He muttered.

"Don't I know it!" she said grinning.

Kurama got up slowly, and Achiko left to go brush her teeth. The two met up again on the stairway downstairs, they both smiled in greeting and made their descent downstairs.

"You're finally awake, Suichi, Achiko!" greeted Shiori, who was downstairs making toast for everyone.

Achiko smiled slyly at Kurama at the greeting and he laughed nervously. They sat at the table as Shiori put out the food. Achiko spread the same kind of jelly on her bread that Kurama did, for she didn't know any other kind of jelly. She wasn't really brave enough in the thought of human food.

"It's not Halloween yet..." pouted Achiko after breakfast.

"Sure it is! It just isn't time to go Trick or Treating." Kurama told her, popping in a scary movie to pass the time for his impatient wolf friend.

'Jeepers Creepers' read the screen of the TV, and they watched the entire movie, Achiko and Kurama jumping only once- both at the same time.

Next, the doorbell rang.

Achiko jumped up ecstatically to get it, and nearly ran Shiori over. She reached for the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Hiei!" she said, quite loudly in fact.

She turned to Shiori and Kurama, "May I let him in?"

"Of course!" answered Shiori, "He's a friend of yours too, Achiko?"

"Heck ya!" she said as she opened the door for Hiei, who was standing up straight and was just as tall as Achiko. Only just, though.

"Yay! C'mon Hiei! We were gonna watch The Mummy!" said Achiko and dragged Hiei into the living room, where Kurama was popping in the DVD for 'The Mummy'.

"Nice to see you Hiei, what brings you here?" asked Kurama.

"Oh! I know! He was so excited about Trick Or Treating that he couldn't wait and figured seeing us would make time fly!" Achiko answered for Hiei.

"Hn," was his only response.

Achiko pushed him onto one side of the couch and sat in between Kurama and him. Now cross-legged, she looked ready for anything.

"Bring it on!" she said and Kurama started the movie.

When the scarabs crawled through the skin of the men in the movie, she remained un-phased, but laughed at moments of peril for the main characters. She really was a strange girl. They continued watching movies until lunch, where Hiei just sat and stared at the food, and Achiko sneakily ate his. After, they continued to watch scary movies, Shiori joining them in a comfy chair almost next to the couch, a small table separating them.

(TIME FLIES!!)

It was almost 6:00 pm and Shiori was ushering everyone to get their costumes on. Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina had arrived, already in costume. Before going to change Achiko decided to warn Hiei.

"If you don't come out, I'll come in and get you!" she said, smiling.

Then she turned and went into a bathroom to change into her Alice costume. She stepped out, white socks, long blue dress, black hair down, and her eyes filled with fun. She stepped downstairs, and delicately put on her shoes.

"Hey Achiko, do you know where Hiei is?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'll go get him!" Achiko said and ran off to the Kurama's room, where Hiei was changing.

"Hiei!" she said to the door.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for THAT again!" he said, and locked the door.

Achiko grinned, and rummaged through the pockets of her apron for... a hairpin! She stuck it in the lock and jiggled it around for minute, and a clicking sound came to her delicate ears. Before he could do anything, Achiko shoved open the door and tackled him.

"Ha! Got ya!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ground.

He had most of his costume on... just missing a few parts. She quickly buttoned the cuffs on his wrist, and held him down to put on his socks and shoes.

"Tah-Dah!" she said, shoving the pair of bunny ears on his head.

She pushed him out the door and nearly kicked him downstairs but restrained herself. She instead put her hand on his head, so he couldn't escape.

"I swear..." she muttered, shoving him into the living room.

Achiko grinned as he jumped to attack her, but held him at bay with a pillow case- stuffing it over his head.

"Let's get going!" she said, grabbing a pillowcase of her own. They walked out the door, after a memorable picture from Shiori and a curious device called a camera. They walked to the first house, Achiko ran up the steps, and having been instructed on the ways of Halloween, rang the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat!" she said as the door opened, and her friends finally caught up to her.

"Aw, how cute! You guys are from Alice in Wonderland! Such a large group!" spoke the lady at the door.

"Why thank you!" Achiko replied, curtsying.

"How cute!" she cried and gave Achiko extra candy.

"Thank you sooo much!" Achiko said, curtsied again, and then turned to catch up with everyone else.

"That was sweet!" Yusuke told her, giving Achiko a high five.

"Why, thank you my mad friend!" Achiko replied, smiling.

And so went the evening, Achiko being the adorable girl she was always got extra candy- especially from the teenagers who had refused to go Trick or Treating. Finally, a while later, the gang headed back home. Kurama opened the door and everyone ran in to see what their load was.

Achiko was about to dump out her candy when the doorbell rang. She glared warningly at Yusuke and Kuwabara, then ran to the door. She opened the door to see two cute kids, their parents in the driveway.

"Trick or treat!" they said in unison. Both were witches and simply adorable.

"Awww! You guys are adorable!" she cooed.

The two children simply bubbled at the compliment. They graciously accepted the candy given to them, plus a little extra because they both hugged Achiko.

When they were finally gone, Achiko put done the strangely light bowl of candy and ran to living room to look at her candy.

Luckily, no one had stolen anything too good, judging by the weight. She dumped out her bag to reveal tons of candy, three times more than anyone, but only a few pounds more than Hiei, who got sympathy candy, and hardly any pounds more than Kurama who got extra candy for being hot.

So, the lot of them stayed up late, munching on candy. Shiori had retired long ago, and Hiei and Achiko were sugar high. They ate candy in handfuls and laughed in high-pitched voices while watching movies. Eventually, both tired down, and sat up straight on the couch.

By midnight, they were on their 15th movie and had eaten a third of their candy. That was when they decided to go to bed, Yukina was asleep, her head on the table, and Keiko was sleeping on Yusuke's chest.

But most surprising of all were Hiei and Achiko. A light blush on both of their faces, Achiko snuggled comfortably in Hiei's arms, her head leaning on his chest. Hiei's head was leaning on Achiko's hair, and his arms wrapped around her.

Kurama smiled sadly, it was a really cute picture...so cute in fact...

SNAP! (bright flash of light)

Neither Achiko nor Hiei stirred, but everyone else snickered as Kurama took pictures with a disposable and instant camera. The rest of them got changed, brushed their teeth VERY WELL and snuggled into their sleeping bags. Yusuke put Keiko into her sleeping bag; after she changed she fell asleep halfway through brushing her teeth. Yukina found a sleeping bag to inhabit and everyone else brought their own. Kurama looked at Achiko and Hiei, wondering what would happen upon awakening, then rolled over and fell asleep. Botan was last to fall asleep- she had sent one of the pictures to Koenma as blackmail for Hiei- she supposed. Really, she just thought it cute. Finally, she snuck back into the room and slipped into her sleeping bag, looking at Hiei and Achiko once more. She noticed, for some reason, that Achiko's blush had deepened and Hiei's arms were wrapped more tightly around her. Botan grinned, then turned to go back to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Achiko's eyes slowly opened as the speckles of sun flickered across her eyes. She was sitting up- and remembered hardly a thing from last night. She remembered being overly happy, and trick or treating, but afterwards it was a blank. Achiko looked up as she felt something shift. It was Hiei. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she noticed the positioning and a certain photo on the coffee table... instantly, she glared at it and it burnt to ash, not a scratch on the table. Looking up at Hiei again, Achiko noticed his light blush, and a small smile decorating his face. Achiko's blushed deepened.

Hiei stirred, and opened his eyes, only to see Achiko's eyes right in his face. Although startled, Achiko and Hiei remained the way they were.

"Do ka shimashita ka?" asked Achiko.

"Ano..." replied Hiei, letting his arms loosen around Achiko.

Achiko smiled, "Nani?" she asked as he looked around him suddenly.

"Hanasu na..." he said, and Achiko did as ordered.

Hiei lifted her up and put her beside him, looking directly at one sleeping bag.

"Do ka shimashita ka?" she asked and he again replied, "Hanasu na."

Achiko sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the sleeping bag began to roll over, and Yusuke's snoring face appeared. Achiko's ears perked as giggling was heard in the next room, some tapping- as if on a computer, and the smell of candy. A scent Achiko was all too familiar with.

"Nani?" she whispered and sat up so as to see what was going on.

She and Hiei stood up at the same time and walked through the maze of sleeping people....or more of boys... for the girls were nowhere to be seen. Both stuck their heads in the doorway where the voices were heard and discovered... The girls sitting around a laptop.

"Nani? What are you doing?" yawned Achiko.

The girls leaped about three feet in the air, turning slowly, shakily, to see Hiei and Achiko- watching the screen of the laptop.

"Umn.. just making a power-point!" replied Botan, showing some slides of everyone in their costume.

"That's cool..." Achiko sleepily replied.

"Oh, hey! Koenma says that the remodeling is over!" Botan said, closing the laptop.

"That's great, so we'll be heading back today?" Achiko asked.

"Nope, you are going to stay here!" Botan said smiling, and Keiko nodded.

"NANI!?" Achiko shouted, then abruptly covered her mouth.

"Hn?" said Hiei, and until then, everyone had forgotten he was even there.

"You're staying here, it's no big! Koenma even found a nice apartment for you to stay in!" Botan said, motioning with her hands for Achiko to calm down.

"I'm...staying...." She said and sank to her knees.

"What's wrong Achiko?" asked Keiko, and Yukina rushed over.

"Nothing, but what am I going to do here?" she asked, looking worriedly up at Botan.

Instantly, she regretted asking the question...

"Um, no- wait! I don't want to know!" Achiko said, backing into Hiei.

"You are going to go to school with Kurama."

Achiko and Hiei made a face, and then realized what Botan had said.

"NANI!?!?!?!"

-------------------

It wasn;t that bad... was it?

Me: Anyways... Keana, you are the dedicatee of the storyy because...

(dramatic pause)

Me: Cuz you thought I was bieng mean to Hiei in the chappy! They ARE a little OOC...

Keana: O.o

All: Oo

Me: Anyways... I gotta go!!! Lol.

All: Awwwwww!

Me: I know, I know! Anyhoo, the next chappy will be up sooner or later! Lol.

ALL: TTFN!

Hiei: Hn....

Me: BYE HIWI!

Hiei: (pounces)

Kurama: If she lives, the next chapter will be fun! (L's O L)

Me: SHINE!!!

HIEI: Eie- ANATA WA SHINE!!

Kurama:oh.. yes.. there is a bit of Japanese used in this chappy... lol Here are the tran;ations...

Hanasu na -Don't speak

Do ka shimashita ka - Is something wrong?

Ano- er... um...

Do shimashita ka- What's the matter?

NANI?! - WHAT?!

Shine- DIE!

Eie Anata Wa Shine- No- YOU DIE!

Kurama: and that appears to be it!

Me: I didn't know you could dp that face Kurama!

Kurama: (ish proud)

Me: (shoves Hiei down) Anyhoo.... see you next time!

ALL: JA NE!! ARIGATO FOR READING!!


	10. Achiko Kokoro and A Sob Story

Sakura: GodDAMN!!! It's FREEZING!

Hiei: (shivers) I... know....

Sakura: My house is weird.... it's never warm in the morning- it's probably warmer outside!

Hiei: ...

Kurama: Well, it WAS the coldest night of the year for MA.

Sakura: So?! It's still GODDAMN COLD!!! >

Hiei: Stop (sneezes) complaining and do the disclamer!!

Sakura: You suck Hiei...

Hiei: I know.

Kurama: (big sigh) Anyways...

Disclamer: Me no owny YYH thinks yes. See? I don't. That was Duncan speak- he be my puppy.

Duncan: I have a geeky name!

Sakura: Me know, meh mum named ya. In Ningenkai that is.

Duncan: You were gonna name me Troy!

Sakura: Me like that name!!!!

Hiei: Unique.

Kurama: Interesting! Troy from the myth?

Sakura: Exactly! THANK YOU!

Hiei: (sneezes 3 times) Just... read on...

Sakura: STORY START!

-----

"You are going to go to school with Kurama."

"NANI?!"

"School....but...I've never been to school before!" muttered Achiko.

"That's why Kurama's going to be there. It's only for a week! Don't worry!" Botan tried reassuring the freaked wolf girl.

"Why though?" she asked, her eyes pooling with confusion and innocence.

"Oh my God... you are too cute, Achiko!" Botan cooed and everyone (Hiei too) nodded in concurrence. They were avoiding the question. Achiko was about to ask when-

"Botan!" shouted the closed laptop.

"Ack! Your laptop is talking!!" shouted Achiko, pointing at the laptop.

"It's just Koenma," muttered Botan, opening the laptop quickly and putting on a false smile for the camera.

"Hello Koenma!" she said.

"Ah, Botan, have you told Achiko the news?" the screen asked, a picture of the child ruler popping on screen.

"Er...yes... she doesn't seem to be taking it as well as you thought, Koenma!" Botan said, smiling sheepishly.

Achiko pushed Botan aside, "School?! Why the hell am I going to school? I'm smart enough already!"

"Good, if you're smart enough then you won't fail." Replied Koenma.

"You suck Koenma!" she retorted, extending her middle finger.

Botan gasped and pulled the hand away from the camera on top of the laptop. Koenma's eyes were popping out of his head.

"Despite your questionable gesture, you are going to school! And that's final, Achiko!" Shouted Koenma, glaring at the wolf girl, and she glared dangerously back- then the screen went blank.

"Damn him!" shouted Achiko, and she stormed out of the room, shortly followed by Hiei and everyone else.

"It's not that bad! Kurama says school is fun!" Botan said, trying to make Achiko feel a bit better.

"Kurama's a genius too though..." Keiko added.

Achiko glared at the wall, "Gods, I hate this!" she shouted, "When do I start?"

"Er...today?" squeaked Botan.

"To...day?!" Achiko instantly ran upstairs to Kurama's room and changed into blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

As she ran downstairs, she noticed everyone else was waking up, she ran back upstairs and brushed her teeth and hair. Again, she ran downstairs and smack into Hiei.

"Ow! Baka!" he shouted.

"Who're you to talk!" she shouted back, frantically searching for her shoes.

She grabbed her skater shoes she had bought on her day out to I Party, and shoved the black shoes on her feet. Achiko hopped over to the living room and pestered Kurama until he was fully awake, then followed him around expectantly.

"She was so pissed about goin' to school- and now she seems so excited!" said Botan, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"That's what I call a major mood-swing!" added Keiko, and Yukina nodded.

"What time does school start?" shouted Achiko.

"7:00 am!" shouted Botan, looking at the clock, '6:55 am'

"Oh... shoot... Achiko! Hurry up!" Keiko shouted, as she started getting ready to go to her own school. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit, and Hiei sat back and watched.

"Kurama! HURRY!" Achiko said, pushing him down the stairs, "Bye guys!" She shouted to everyone left in the house, and then ran out the door with Kurama.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! We're going to be late as well!" said Keiko, running out after Achiko and Kurama.

------

As the Achiko and Kurama were running, he clued her in as much as he could.

"My name is Suichi at school! It's okay if you slip up a few times and use the same excuse that you did at the grocery store. Try to stay away from the fan girls- if you can!" he warned, and Achiko nodded.

Finally the pair made it to Meiou School and they quickly made their way inside the school. Kurama sleepily dragged Achiko to the office, shoving her inside the door.

"Good morning!" he greeted the secretary, earning a smile.

"Good morning Minamino-kun!" she replied, and then looked to the girl beside him who was curiously looking around her.

"She's an exchange student- she's been living with me and my mother for a few days, and with Halloween, we totally forgot to tell the school! So sorry!" Kurama flashed another smile at the secretary, who instantly wrote him and her a pass- and giving Achiko a pile of books and notebooks, and a school messenger bag and lastly, a school uniform.

"I'll be needing a name to store into the computer." Spoke the secretary, looking expectantly at Achiko.

"Achiko!" she said smiling.

"And a last name..." the secretary tapped in Achiko's first name.

"Last name? Um... Kokoro?" Achiko thought of the first word that came to mind.

"Kokoro? How unusual." Replied the secretary but typed it in all the same.

And with that the secretary sent them on their way, placing Achiko in the same classes as 'Minamino-kun.'

"Kokoro? That's all you could think of?" asked Kurama as they made their way to homeroom.

"Well, it's cool! It means spirit, or mind. See- it's really cool!" Achiko smiled, shoving her books into the messenger bag and depositing her uniform in Kurama's locker.

"You're going to have to wear that, you know." Kurama pointed out.

"Screw it- I ain't wearin' that!" she said, pointing angrily at the red and cream uniform.

"Oh well," Kurama sighed and then closed and locked his locker.

The pair made their way to homeroom, stepping quickly inside. Achiko was about to follow Kurama to his seat but was stopped by the teacher.

"Well, hello there! Who might you be?" asked the teacher, smiling.

"Ano..." she said, looking over at Kurama for help.

"Her name is Achiko Kokoro, she's an exchange student from somewhere outside of Tokyo." Kurama had saved her! Achiko looked thankfully at her friend and bowed to the class.

"Ano, it's very nice to meet you!" Achiko said, and everyone replied, "O hayou gozaimasu, Kokoro-san!"

Achiko smiled at the greeting and went to sit next to the empty desk next to Kurama.

"So, how's the school so far?" asked the teacher, and Achiko looked at Kurama, then answered.

"Well, it's very nice," she started, and then thought of the one problem... "However, I find the uniforms questionable. Making girls wear short skirts as school uniforms is just some manga-ka's perverse way of pleasure." She glared at the floor.

"Ano... well that's a very unique way of thinking of our uniforms..." said the teacher shakily.

Then the bell rang- causing Achiko to jump three feet in the air.

"It's just the bell, it happens at the end of every class, Achiko-chan." Kurama said.

"She's never heard a bell before?" asked the teacher as they passed.

"She went to a very old school, the bell sounded like a soft alarm clock there." Kurama explained, and the teacher nodded in understanding.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, Achiko even took a test they were having that day- and passed it with flying colors! A smirk crossed her face when the paper was returned after it's grading, 'That'll show Koenma!' she thought.

Finally, it was lunchtime. Achiko eagerly followed Kurama everywhere he went, and followed his advice on good and bad food. She ended up with an apple and a slice of pizza, food she was already familiar with.

Of course, there were drinks, of which Achiko ended up with a steady addiction to Pink Lemonade.

Achiko and Kurama found a seat at what was an empty table, but it was soon overcrowded with girls. Achiko and Kurama were still squished together- much to the girls dismay, and Achiko peacefully tried to eat her pizza while having her eardrums blown out by the high pitched squeaks of Kurama's rabid fan girls.

"Suichi... my ears are killing me!" Achiko said at the end of lunch, "Will I ever be able to hear again?!"

"Of course you will Achiko-chan! I can still hear after all!" Kurama smiled and walked the wolf girl to their math class.

"Why do you keep calling me that? What's with the 'chan'?" she asked, eyeing her friend.

"Well, if I just called you 'Achiko' you'd get attacked by the fan girls," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Well... If I called you by only your first name, it would mean that we were very, very close friends. As in dating, or married.... Etc." he said, blushing as he explained it.

"Me no gets it... but whatever!" she said and stepped into the math classroom, followed by the smiling Kurama.

----

Finally, the day had ended.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Kurama prodded the tired wolf girl.

"Nope, it was a hell of a lot worse!" Achiko retorted.

The walk home was uneventful, Yusuke walked home with the two- going to visit Kurama and Hiei met them at his house.

"Hey Hiei!" Achiko greeted, and everyone else soon after.

"Hn"

"Come on in Hiei!" invited Achiko, smiling as he slowly followed.

They all entered Kurama's room, Kurama working on homework, and Yusuke and Achiko watching TV.

"Achiko, we have homework to do you know." Kurama lazily informed the wolf girl as she stared happily into the TV.

"We didn't have homework at my old school, so I don't know what the hell it is." Achiko replied, still gazing at the TV.

"Homework is work from school that you do at home. It's to make sure you remember stuff you were supposed to learn at school," Kurama mused, stuck on a math problem.

Achiko sighed and crawled over to Kurama, looking over his shoulder.

"You can't do that, Kurama." She said, "You have to take the 6 not the 5 to multiply this... and you get this!" Achiko smiled at her work.

Kurama looked shocked, appalled, scared even.

"That was... amazing!" he said, going over the problem, "You should do the homework, at that rate it would take you but a few minutes."

Achiko sighed, knowing he was right, and grabbed her messenger bag. As she quickly free-styled the sea of homework, her congrats was a cookie.

"Yay! Cookies!" shouted Achiko, smiling and bouncing as Kurama said he'd reward her... hard work...With a batch of cookies.

As Achiko and Yusuke did the Cookie Dance, Kurama put his stuff in his bag, and stood up to make a batch of cookies.

"Cookies!" Achiko was ecstatic (I JUST learned how to spell that word correctly!).

The two followed Kurama into the kitchen and grabbed everything he told them to. All in the name of cookies, for they rock so much. As they were grabbing everything needed for the cookies, Hiei watched with slight amusement.

"C'mon Hiei! Come help us!" said Achiko smiling, and Yusuke ran by, giving the fire demon a strange smile.

"Hiei, get the butter!" ordered Kurama, and grudgingly, Hiei did as he was told.

Finally, they mixed it all together, and put the cookies in the oven. Achiko and Yusuke took the bowl to the other room and feasted on the cookie dough, while, again, watching TV. Finally, once they were done, Yusuke returned the bowl to the kitchen, Achiko going to wash her hands and her face.

When Achiko came back, Kurama had finished the last of his homework, and was watching TV with the other two. A while after watching TV, the timer for the cookies went off, and Achiko was the first in the kitchen.

"Cooooookies!!!" shouted Achiko, nearly howling in delight, her tail wagging and her ears popping up, erect on her head of black hair.

Kurama grabbed oven-mitts and slowly took out the cookies. Achiko and Yusuke nearly drooled at the sight of the hot chocolate chips, melting on the soft, crumby, cookie goodness.

"Heaven must be missing a batch of cookies!" squealed Achiko, grinning as Kurama gave her the biggest cookie.

"Wait for it to cool, or you'll burn your tongue." Warned Kurama, handing out cookies to Yusuke and Hiei as well as taking one for himself.

"Okies Kurama!" said Achiko and she hopped back into the TV room.

After two more batches of cookies, it was getting late and Yusuke had to get home. Achiko went upstairs and brushed her teeth, then changed into her comfy PJ's, smiling at their warmth. Oh, how she loathed the cold. She walked back down stairs only to be greeted by Shiori.

"Good evening, Shiori-san!" Achiko said, smiling sleepily, "We saved you some cookies!"

"How very kind of you, Achiko, Suichi." The woman thanked.

Achiko hopped down the rest of the stairs, and over to the couch where Kurama and Hiei sat. She plopped down in the middle, as usual, and curled up, her knees pulled up to her chest and the crevice between the knees making a comfy pillow.

They watched TV for a bit, Achiko laughing at the comedians they had been watching for the past... few hours. The day had been boring, and nothing but cookies had come of it.

((NEXT MORNING))

Achiko awoke to the shallow breathing of the person she had been sleeping on. Quite comfy, really, the person was. She sat up a bit, taking her heavy head off the shoulder of the person she was on. Hiei.

'Why do I always end up on you?' she thought, smiling softly at the fire demon.

Achiko sat up straight, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She took a peek at the clock, and decided it too early to go to school, but not early enough for breakfast. She hopped to the kitchen, in search of food. Upon finding her prey, she slowly opened the refrigerator, searching its yummy contents for sustenance.

Finally, her prey was found, a small cookie in the back, basically begging to be eaten.

"Hello, my precious cookie!" she whispered tauntingly to the delicious morsel of goodness, "Your time ends now!" she said, reaching for the cookie.

"Hey! No cookies for breakfast!" whispered Kurama, who had suddenly appeared behind her.

Achiko jumped ten feet into the air, her ears and tail erect.

"How the hell.... I was silent!" she whispered, slowly floating down from the frightful height she had achieved.

"You still don't know how to tell time do you?" he asked, smiling.

Achiko sweat dropped, but then pouted, remembering the lost cookie. Kurama was taking out milk, orange juice, and bread- o! And jelly!

"What are you doing?" Achiko asked as she stalked him throughout the kitchen.

"Making toast, what kind of jelly do you want?" he replied, shoving the bread into the toaster.

"Raspberry!" Achiko replied, recognizing a flavor on one of the jars he took out.

The two heard a moan from the other room, and Achiko sneakily went to go see the sleepy fire demon. Hiei was sitting up on the couch, scratching his head, then rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Mr. Cat!" Achiko said, hugging Hiei from behind.

He blushed considerably, but ceased when Achiko swung herself over the couch and next to Hiei.

"We're having toasts!" Achiko told him, grinning obnoxiously as usual.

Hiei nodded slowly, and Achiko hopped up from the couch and ran up stars to take a shower.

When she came back down, she was fully clean and ready for a new day. Clad in a pair of blackish jeans and a light green tee, she hopped down the stairs, the warm smell of toasting bread in the air. A hint of butter and raspberry came to her sensitive nose, and she almost literally floated into the kitchen.

"Ah! Is breakfast almost ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Achiko-chan!" Kurama said, nodding towards the table where Hiei was sitting, nibbling on a bit of toast.

"Yay! Thanks Kurama-kun!" Achiko said, returning the courtesies.

Kurama smiled at the wolf girl, offering her the jelly-covered toast. Hiei continued to thoughtfully nibble at the toast, as Achiko began to chomp in large bites into the bread. She sighed happily at the taste of the slightly sour, but perfectly sweet jelly and the crunchy bread, mixing harmoniously into one, delicious taste. Smiling, she finished off the toast, and brought the plate over to the sink to wash it... and her jelly splattered face...

Finally, Kurama and Achiko walked to school, they waved to Shiori, and Hiei silently tagged along. Upon nearing school, Achiko and Kurama bid farewell to Hiei, knowing he would be watching them through the window anyway. So the two entered the school, Kurama in his uniform, and Achiko... not.

"Young lady! Why aren't you in uniform?" were the first words of greeting Achiko got when she entered homeroom.

"I tripped on the way to school, and landed in this mean old mud puddle!" Achiko said, her crimson eyes bubbling with innocence, "Me only gots one uniform, and I had to change! Me so sorry! Gomen nasai!"

Apparently, the homeroom teacher was a sucker for sob stories- luckily for Achiko- and he let her off, telling the other teachers her tearful story.

"I rule." Achiko whispered to Kurama on the way back to her seat.

Kurama laughed softly, giving her one of those, 'You're so weird, but it's cute' smiles. The girls in the class gasped in horror, Suichi-kun _never_ smiled at them like that! What did that weird chic have that they didn't? Well, the girls didn't know, and that's why they held secret meeting under the school. A secret meeting for the Die-Hard-Suichi-Minamino-Lovers club. And that was one club you just weren't supposed mess with, especially directly with their idol.

------

Sakura: Short chappy, me know. Me working on next one! .

Hiei: You forgot to dedicate this to someone...

Sakura: Me did? O- yes!

Kurama: (Big sigh) Oh Sakura

Sakura: Anyyywayyyys.... the story is dedicated to...

(dramatic silence)

Sakura: Deuce and Duncan!

Hiei: Who the hell is Deuce?

Sakura: You forgot!?

Kurama: Deuce is ForestHanyou's doggy.

Sakura: Anyhoo, dogs kick ass, sooooo...

Kurama: (ahem) Aren't you forgettin something Sakura?

Sakura: Oh, yes. Sorry for the cursing.... it's freezing! Cold makes me swear...lol

Kurama: No! Not That!

Sakura: (looks confused) hm.... OH!

Sakura: (gives Hiei part of sign and Kurama part of sign) Hold it up!

Kurama/Hiei: (hold up sign)

Sakura: ALL RIGHT! HHAAAAAAPPY BIIIIIRRTHDAAAAAAY DEEEAR DEUUUUUCCCEEE!!! HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAYYY TOOOOOOOO YOUUUUU!!!!! YAYAYAYA!

Duncan: It would be SOOO cool to meetcha Deuce!

Sakura: . yep! lol

All: Bye bye and Happy Birthdays! lol!

Chapter Ten Fin.


	11. A 'Random' Visit and Raspberry Tea

Sakura: Why me? I have a story plan in my head, and I'm trying to play it out... but the chapter still sucks... > 

Hiei: That's right. All your chapter suck.

Sakura: Waaaaaaaaai!!! > 

Sakura: Achiko.... we need an explanation! (reads over chappy)

Hiei: You're right...

Sakura: Because of the types of demon she is, Achiko is suseptable to cold weather, the reason why she's always getting colds. It's also a time of weakness giving- (get Hiei's hand slapped over mouth)

Hiei: Baka! Don't give everything away!

Sakura: > 

Kurama: Anyhoo... DISCLAMER TIME! WOOT!

Sakura/Hiei: T.T '

Kurama/Disclamer: Sakura does not own YYH, although she can dream and hope and pray, the closest thing to owning YYH is to buy a Hiei plushie!

Sakura: Which I already KNOW I am getting for x-mas!

------

The day had passed by so quickly Achiko almost couldn't stand it. Sighing as the bell rang, she stood up and sleepily followed Kurama to his locker. He opened the locker, nearly hitting Achiko's head. After apologizing, Achiko continued to stare at the locker with a distant, dreaming look in her eyes.

"Achiko? Are you ok?" he had an idea on the matter, but didn't push it.

Achiko slowly nodded, but he didn't believe her. He slowly shut his locker and took her messenger bag. It was ridiculously heavy, more homework than usual. Kurama put the strap over his shoulder, trying to balance the weight. In the end, he put the bag, and his own, on the floor and looked at Achiko curiously. She still looked distant. He brushed aside her bangs and placed his cool hand onto her warm head.

"Achiko!" he gasped, taking his hand away from her forehead.

"What?" she sleepily asked, the fevered blush missing, but her dulled eyes spoke otherwise.

"C'mon, we have to get home as fast as we can." Kurama ordered, pushing the girl out the doors of the school.

"_We_ have to get home?" said one girl, watching 'Suichi' leave.

"As in, living _together_?" said another.

"It seems we have a predicament on our hands girls." Said one particularly imposing girl.

"It would seem so, Mikashi-san." Said another girl.

Mikashi Tenkai, blonde hair, crisp, blue eyes- the popular guys dream date, any guys dream date really. She was of medium height and nicely rounded, her blond hair long, reaching past the small of her back. Her thin body was petite, but she was horribly overweight in comparison to Achiko.

"What shall we do, Mikashi-san?" asked one girl, her face hidden in the shadows.

"Plan E02, Extermination Plan Number Two. Destroy the hurdle in our way to Minamino-kun! Destroy Achiko!" said Mikashi, earning a small round of cheers.

------------------------

"Achiko, once we get home, you should take a nap, perhaps the sleep will ward off the fever." Ordered Kurama as the two neared his house.

"Mmhmm" was Achiko's reply, the distant, sleepy look still on her face.

"I think I know what has made you sick," mused Kurama, "Perhaps it is just that you are unused to arousing at such early hours, and it's not healthy if you don't get enough sleep."

Achiko nodded slowly, weary of her pounding head. Kurama ran up to the front door of his house and unlocked it, opening it wide for Achiko. She slowly made her way over to him, dazed and tripping on her feet. Kurama dropped their stuff off by the door and carefully picked up Achiko, holding her tentatively, as if she could break as easily as glass. Although not feverish yet, she still was weak, all the same she agreed with Kurama.

"I'm... sorry..." she yawned.

Kurama smiled down at the sleeping wolf girl, and brought her slowly up the stairs. A light blush gracing his face, he entered his room and laid her on his bed, rather than the cot. He slipped off her shoes and laid her under the blankets. He left the room and shut the door behind him, smiling slightly while doing so.

Luckily, Shiori went to work nearly everyday, Sundays excluded, and she wasn't there to witness the intense blush tinged on Kurama's face. He went to grab his backpack and started on his homework. Soon after starting, a soft knock sounded at his door. Slowly, Kurama stood up from the stool at the kitchen table where he had been working, and made his way over to the door.

"Tenkai-san?" questioned Kurama as he opened the door completely.

"That's right, Minamino-kun! Nice to know you remembered!" she smiled.

"Well, I was just doing my homework, you can come in for a minute if you like." The confused boy offered, moving aside to let the dangerous blonde inside.

"We just heard that you had to take Achiko home, is she feeling alright? My friends and I were worried about how she looked last period." Mikashi lied, smiling simply, sweetly, to defend her lie.

"She's upstairs sleeping right now." Kurama informed the now stunned girl.

"S- sleeping?" she stammered, looking up the stairs to the large door to the left side of the stairwell.

"Yes, so we must be quite." He said, turning on the oven so as to make the water for tea boil.

"Of course," she muttered darkly, smiling as Kurama turned curiously to her.

"What kind of tea do you like?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, whatever one you like?" she answered, and he nodded, taking down some green tea, brushing aside Achiko's favorite, Raspberry Tea. Raspberry Tea, it was funny really. Achiko had a strange passion for raspberries. As a matter of fact, Kurama took down the raspberry tea container and put it down next to the green tea. All over the raspberry tea, in black sharpie, Achiko had written, 'Mine!' and 'Achiko's Favorite!' and even, 'Cook, if you dare!' Kurama sighed, smiling at the tea, promising himself to wake Achiko for some after his visit with Mikashi.

"Alright then, is green tea good with you?" he asked, pouring the boiled water into two glass cups.

"Sure, green tea is fine." Mikashi was glaring at the raspberry tea, willing it to burn until not even it's ashes remained.

Kurama nodded politely and added the tea bag to the water, handing Mikashi the cup with one hand, while placing the kettle back onto the stove with his other. Mikashi accepted the cup, brushing Kurama's hand slightly, causing her to blush incredibly.

An awkward silence ensued, the Mikashi staring incredulously at Kurama, and him drinking his tea, eyes closed, taking in the serenity of silence.

"So," Mikashi stuttered a moment, then continued. "How do you think you did on that last test?"

"I believe I did fairly well," he replied, opening an eye to observe the blonde.

"That's good, I'm not so sure about mine however." Mikashi sighed, taking a sip of her green tea.

A laugh was heard upstairs, and Mikashi looked curiously at the large door she had seen earlier. Kurama had heard it as well, and put his teacup down, standing up himself.

"I'll be right back," he said cautiously.

Mikashi nodded and looked angrily on as he walked up the stairs to the door.

Kurama neared his room and opened the door, peeking in. Achiko was sitting up in bed, Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

"Hiei?" asked Kurama, startled, "What are you doing here?"

"He just stopped by 'cause he saw me sleeping. Curious little kitten!" Achiko mimed paws with her hands, grinning at the now hissing Hiei.

"Well, I was about to make you some of your favorite tea, are you up to it?" Kurama asked the wolf girl, whose hands were now placidly lying on the bed.

"If it's raspberry, I'm ready!" she said, smiling at Kurama.

Kurama nodded and went downstairs to a suspicious Mikashi. Her hand was grasping the teacup so tightly it looked like it would break. Kurama turned his back to Mikashi to turn on the oven to boil the water, and Mikashi took the chance to glare darkly at the now open door, it was tempting her... but she couldn't. Not in her 'Gods' house. His temple.

"I hope you don't mind, my friend sort of came through the window when he saw Achiko sleeping. Curious little kitten is right," Kurama was muttering while opening the raspberry tea container.

Mikashi stared at Kurama; "Through the window?" she managed to stammer.

"He loves climbing trees I guess," answered Kurama, knowing that Hiei actually slept in trees most of the time.

Mikashi nodded, having no clue in hell as to what was going on.

"If you don't mind," Kurama began, "would you take this tea to Achiko? I have to run out and get something." Kurama smiled at Mikashi, a smile that would melt even the coldest fan girl. Besides, he needed to run out and get more cold medicine just in case.

"Sure, Minamino-kun!" Mikashi smiled back and watched as Kurama took the boiled water and poured it into the teacup. The smell of raspberry instantly hit her nose, refreshing really.

"Here," Kurama said and motioned to the door he had just visited.

Mikashi smiled, and stood up to deliver the tea to the door. Kurama ran out the front door, throwing on a light coat. Mikashi watched him go, then shut the door behind him. She started up the stairs, careful with the hot tea, imagining the sight she would see once upstairs.

'Clothes? On or off?' she thought, remembering that the 'curious little kitten' was referred to as a boy.

She decided to knock. Just in case. She hoped it was true however, for it meant that Achiko would leave her beloved Suichi alone! She knocked twice on the door, but it was instantly opened by who Mikashi assumed was the 'curious little kitten'.

"Um," she stammered, startled by the boys violent ruby eyes, and strange hair, "This is for Kokoro-san."

Silence.

"Oh! Right, that's me..." Achiko said, grinning moronically.

"Right." Mikashi said, stepping into the room, past the strange boy.

Mikashi handed Achiko the tea and then turned to leave.

"Oh, please stay! Although I don't recall your name..." Achiko admitted.

"Mikashi Tenkai." Answered the girl, a smile on her face but fire in her eyes.

Hiei glared at Mikashi, he didn't like her one bit. But if she was Achiko's friend, he would have to deal.

"You can just call me Achiko," the wolf girls sincere smile made Mikashi's smile break.

"Okay, Achiko-san, I guess you can call me Mikashi-san." Mikashi said, her eyes closed for fear they would betray the hatred that was looming in them.

Achiko sipped her tea, "Raspberry, my favorite!" she grinned. "So, what brings you here?"

"What? Oh, I was just visiting." Mikashi stuttered. There was something weird about this girl, her happy personality displayed that she would not be broken easily.

"Suichi went to get cold medicine, just in case, right?" Achiko said, sticking up a finger knowingly.

"How'd you know?!" Mikashi was amazed, but had taken a mental note at the first name no suffix deal.

"After you get to know him, he becomes readable to a point." Achiko took another sip of her tea, not knowing that she had just triggered a bomb in Mikashi's system. Oh damn, she was goin' down! Mikashi controlled her anger; her hands clenched together so hard, blood trailed from her fingertips.

The door slammed downstairs and footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Hey Suichi!" Achiko sipped her tea as the huffing boy entered the room.

"Hey Achiko-san," using the suffix got her attention, and she blushed realizing she had forgotten to use them.

"Damn," she muttered, looking darkly at Hiei who had not spoken the entire time.

'What?' the boy telepathically asked Achiko.

'Well, humans use suffixes such as chan or kun at the end of names for really weird reasons, if they don't use a suffix, it means they're married, or something like that...' she tried her best to explain, but it just confused the boy more.

'But I guess it only applies in school, or whatever,' Achiko added, motioning with her hand to forget about it.

Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama and Mikashi made their way back downstairs.

"Well, it was a... nice visit..." Mikashi said, bowing, "Thanks for the tea,"

"Anytime," smiled Kurama, and he opened the door as she prepared to leave.

She waved before leaving, and looked toward the door once more, then left. Kurama sighed and shut the door tightly behind the girl. He had a bad feeling, it was omnipresent, whenever she was there, and so was that feeling. Kurama shook his head, and put away the tea and the teacups in the dishwasher. He heard low mutterings from Hiei upstairs, and Achiko laughing lightly at his remarks. Kurama quickly made his ascent up the stairs, gliding into his room.

"Feeling better I assume, ne?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"Oh, yes! The sleep you prescribed, doctor, has done me so much!" Achiko smiled.

"You should go to sleep earlier tonight, so we don't have a repeat!" Kurama advised, wagging his finger knowingly.

Achiko grinned and kneeled in bed. She finished off her tea and got up to go put it away downstairs.

"Achiko..." Kurama warned, worried for her sudden motion.

"I'm a demon, I heal pretty good." Achiko gave Kurama the thumbs up, then continued with her sentence, "Besides, it wasn't fully a cold yet! Just the meager beginnings of one! I'll be fine!"

Kurama watched as Achiko made her way downstairs, whistling and skipping every other step.

"Watch her closely," muttered Kurama, and Hiei looked up at his friend, "That's what Koenma said, 'Watch her closely,' why?"

Hiei looked at the wolf girl as she put the cup in the dishwasher, her silky wolf tail wagging happily. She looked up the stairs and waved at the two demons.

"What are you two gawking at?" she smiled.

A smile that couldn't help but be returned. A smile that harbored dangerous secrets. A strange smile, that no matter how many truths it told, lies would guard the whole. Terrible tales, painful secrets. Smiles are like that.

"Oh, nothing," Kurama replied slowly, stepping carefully down the stairs after the wolf girl. Hiei followed, deliberately slow, pondering all that his friend had said.

Was she untrustworthy? She had sort of switched sides, warmed up pretty easily. It wasn't she who told the tale of her past, but another. Was there any truth in it? He would have to ask.

Achiko smiled at Hiei, then turned around to grab her backpack and finish her homework. She finished it quickly as always, and watched TV with the other two until Shiori came home. Achiko greeted Shiori as always, then went back to being curious on the subject of the boys' somber mood. It was spreading, making Achiko feel worse and worse. Finally, she gave up and said she was going to retire to bed. She went quickly upstairs, and angry look on her face.

"I guess we were the cause of that," said Kurama, looking down at Hiei.

Hiei stared blankly at Kurama, "Hn"

Achiko was grumbling as she pulled on her PJ's.

"He wants me watched? I know why, but how... did he know? Does he? ARGH!" she muttered, angrily tugging at her pajama pants. "Damn shape-shifter. She'll be the death of me." Achiko said, a worried look crossing her happy-go-lucky face. If that shape-shifter returned for Achiko, it really would mean death for the wolf girl, and the death of her friends.

---------

Sakura: Interesting.... our first look at the biggest bad guy- other than Ryu of course.

Ryu: What about me!?

Sakura: (pets ryu's back) all in good time.

Ryu: (sniff)

Hiei: Anyways?

Sakura: Oh, right. Wasn't YYH cool yesterday? Mitari is sooo cool!

Mitari: Thanks!

Sakura: No prob! Your hair is quite strange I'm afraid.

Mitari: (pouts)

Sakura: Hey, it aint your fault!

Mitari: (birghtens)

Hiei: Why do you like him?

Sakura: Jealous, Hiei-kun?

Hiei: >. Me? Jealous? Psh.

Sakura: You? Jealous?

Sakura: Yes.

Hiei: ARGH!

Sakura: Anyways, thats all for now! I'll get right on the next chappy tomorrow! Night!

All: Ja! . (bow)


	12. Atticus and Koryu

Sakura: YAY! I got it up!

Hiei: Drat!

Sakura: Since when do you say 'Drat?'

Hiei: (shrugs)

Sakura: Anyhoo, quick thanks to my reviewers! WOOT!

Ivy: You wanna get thanked? Go review. Now.

Kurama: Please?

Sakura: There you go again, bieng polite. I'm mad at you now.

Kurama: (pout)

Sakura: (shifty eyes) Our first reveiwer is....

Hiei: Kuranga108 .... Thanks.

Ivy: (whacks Hiei) also, AnonymousHieiFan101 !! YAY!

Kurama: Who else but ForestHanyou ???

Sakura: OWL! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! (huggles Owl) She sent me such an uplifting reveiw! I'm SO happy!

Duncan: Woof! (reborn-soul-09)

Sakura: ON WITH THE STORY!!! .

--------------------

"Achiko, it's time to wake up!"

Someone was shaking Achiko. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Achiko, we're going to be late!" It was Kurama. All was not forgotten of the previous day in a nights sleep. Achiko looked at him blankly, slowly sitting up in bed. Her eyes contained anger and shame, sadness and defeat.

"Achiko? What's wrong?" Kurama was worried; this wasn't the Achiko he had grown to like.

Achiko swung her legs out from under the sheets and stood up, kneeling beside the bed and drawing out the suitcase she had her clothes stored in. She picked out her outfit and Kurama shook his head.

"Achiko, really, you should wear the uniform. At least once in the time you are here." Kurama said, looking at the baggy black pants she had taken out.

Achiko looked confusedly at him, then drew out the red and cream uniform, short skirt and all.

"Ugh," she muttered, looking at the outfit in disgust.

"That's right, now go put it on." Kurama pointed to the connecting bathroom, and then turned to grab his own uniform.

When Achiko came out of the bathroom, Kurama was tugging on his shirt, buttoning it. Achiko glared down at her skirt, willing it to burn and never resurface.

"Achiko?" Kurama turned around to get a full view of the girl. She looked twitchy and horribly uncomfortable in the skirt, she had obviously not worn a skirt in either a long time or ever.

"What?" she snapped, then looked sorry for her sudden angry spell.

Kurama smiled, understanding.

"Hey, you don't have to wear the damn skirt!" she whispered angrily, remembering Shiori sleeping in the room across the hall.

"Yea, you're right. But my uniform is purplish pink. Almost as bad." Kurama said jokingly.

Achiko sighed, defeated. She hopped downstairs, letting her tired, angry mood drifting off with each step she skipped.

"Breakfast today is…" Achiko looked around and found a yummy fruit, "Oranges!"

Achiko peeled the orange and dug her fangs into the fleshy fruit. She finished it off in a minute, and grabbed a napkin to wipe the sticky off her face. Once it was all off of her face, Achiko looked over to the TV set, which was flashing and making strange noises every once in a while. A spiky black shape loomed over it from the couch. Achiko stepped back in surprise, then regained herself and grabbed at her shoes, walking to the couch to put them on her small, dainty feet. Hiei looked at Achiko a moment, then quickly looked back at the TV. Achiko tied the shoelaces and stretched out her legs and arms.

"You're in a skirt."

"Eh?" Achiko could have sworn Hiei had just spoken, but to make sure she poked him.

"I said, '"You're in a skirt,'" replied the poked demon.

"Ah, well, wasn't totally my choice." She looked annoyed and stared at Kurama's door.

Hiei followed her gaze, watching as Kurama exited his room and entered the commodious living room.

"Good morning, Hiei." Kurama greeted, smiling at his two friends.

"Hn"

"Well, school starts soooooon." Achiko said, looking at the clock.

"Actually, it starts in… three … minutes…" Kurama said.

He began to hurry around grabbing everything he needed, then opening the door and running out it, dragging Achiko with him.

"Bye bye Shiori-san!" Achiko shouted, and Kurama had hastily said his goodbyes earlier.

Hiei was running with them, keeping up the pace. He could have gone faster of course, but what fun would that have been?

Finally at the school, Achiko hugged Hiei goodbye, then was mercilessly dragged into the building by Kurama.

They ran as fast as they could to homeroom and got there in the middle of announcements. Kurama ran up to the front desk panting and Achiko just standing there, she didn't look the least bit tired.

"You're out of shape, Suichi-kun!" Achiko joked after reaching their seats.

Kurama nodded, then clunked his head down on his desk, leaving it there until the bell rang. The two made their way to English class for A period, one of Achiko's specialties was speaking other languages. Next was B period, exploratory. Achiko and Kurama both had gym class, convenient. Achiko ran to the girls' locker room while Kurama sprinted to the boys. Achiko had never been in a gym class before, and she figured it would be horribly boring.

"First things first, ladies," said the gym teacher, "four laps!" she pointed her clipboard towards the track, and the kids said their names as they passed her.

"Who're you?" she asked Achiko as she walked by.

"My name is Achiko… Oh! Achiko Kokoro…" replied the startled wolf girl.

"You're not on my list, your days mixed up?" the teacher rudely shoved her pen in Achiko's face.

"She's an exchange student!" someone said from behind Achiko, she turned to see Mikashi.

"Mikashi-san?" Achiko said curiously, she was in this gym class as well?

"Exchange student?"

"That's right, she's going to be here for the rest of the week." Mikashi smiled.

"Well, if you says so Tenkai-san," the teacher wrote a note on the bottom of her clipboard.

"Thank you so much Mikashi-san!" Achiko smiled at the blonde.

"No problem," Mikashi had a slight hint of disgust, but it wasn't like Achiko to notice such things.

The two made their way to the track and took off. Achiko was jogging, remembering her usual speed, but when she saw Kurama she couldn't help herself. She broke off from Mikashi and her group of friends, running ahead, her short legs pushing the ground away and giving her the propulsion she needed to catch up. Although she wasn't of normal speed, she still was able to reach Kurama in record time.

"What are you doing?" she voiced, startling Kurama and the other people he was running with,

"Achiko-chan?" Kurama said looking at her strangely.

"Yea, what? I just wanted to say hi!" Achiko grinned at the fox.

Kurama smiled back at the wolf girl and continued to run, Achiko keeping a steady pace with the boys.

Once the lap was over, Achiko ended up where the boys were having gym class, she didn't want to go back so Kurama said she could stay until their teacher told her to go back. Achiko smiled and punched her hand joyously into the air. Of course, the other boys were happy Achiko was there too and flirted shamelessly. Achiko didn't know what they were doing really, but just smiled and said thanks when they complemented her.

"Class, we are going to be playing dodge ball today," the male gym teacher said.

"Dodge ball?" Achiko whispered to Kurama.

"Two teams, you have to get a ball to throw at people or the pin they are guarding. If you get hit, you go to jail, if you throw a ball and they catch it, you go to jail. So really you just have to dodge the balls, and don't throw them too hard!" Kurama explained, warning her in the very end.

Achiko nodded.

"Maybe you should go play with the other girls Kokoro-san." The gym teacher suggested.

"But… why?" she asked, disgusted.

The boys looked over at the girls playing dodge ball, watching Mikashi throw the ball as hard as she could, having it move only a foot or so, and then complaining about broken nails.

The teacher sighed, "Fine, if you don't mind getting pummeled, possibly, then play with the boys,"

Achiko shouted her joy and high-fived Kurama. She turned to the other boys.

"I want to be treated like an equal in this game! Don't exclude me! I'm not a softy little complainer those girls over there!" she wasn't afraid of anything.

The boys nearly burst out laughing, positive that no matter how slowly they threw the ball, she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

"Just don't cry when we do!" warned one particularly imposing boy.

"Don't worry," she countered, "I won't."

They were split into two teams; Achiko and Kurama were placed on the same team. The whistle blew and instantly the balls were tossed at Achiko who either caught or dodged all of them.

"Ha! You thought you could get me out on the first try? I'm insulted!" she picked up a ball and threw it lightly at some of the guys, well lightly for her anyways. Balls whizzed right pass some boys ears, others getting hit by the balls. After getting seven people put on one try, then four at the same time, eleven people were in jail. Achiko let out a laugh and jumped for joy. Achiko high-fived Kurama again and continued playing.

By then, the girls had found where Achiko had wandered off to, most watching in awe while others found the green eyed monster. Finally, once the game was over, Achiko's team winning, the two groups split up, boy and girls, and left for the locker rooms.

"That was a mean game, girl!" said Yuna Karasi.

"Totally awesome!" agreed Setsune Miko.

"You kicked MAJOR ass kiddo!" nodded Hina Segawa.

Achiko smiled and said thanks as she took a quick shower and changed back into her uniform. She glared at the clothes however before putting them on.

She walked out of the locker rooms only to see that Kurama was waiting for her. Achiko smiled her greeting and the two walked back to class. They stopped by his locker, grabbing the history items needed for class. Once History was over, it was on to Science. Science in general was a pain for Achiko, she grew up in a twisted form of poverty- of course it would be hard! She finished up with Science, eagerly awaiting the bell. When it came, she felt like she could fly out of the room, but of course she couldn't. Achiko followed Kurama to his next exploratory, art.

Kurama had to admit, he was a failure at art, and had only signed up for it because it was the only thing left. Yuna and Hina, the girls in gym class, were also in the art class. Achiko and Kurama made their way over to them and they all sat at the table. The teacher gave the lesson for the day, a lesson in values. From dark to light, deep darkness, soft darkness, white. Ribbon drawing.

Kurama shuddered at the mentioning of ribbons. Achiko looked plainly interested and instantly began to follow the instructions given to her. Kurama was struggling, as were  
Hina and Yuna.

"See, if you mix together the two values slightly, it looks more realistic!" she said, demonstrating on the paper and watching as the others tried it out. Achiko and Kurama laughed at his sad drawings. Finally, lunch was next! Again, Achiko tried out numerous foods, each with a new, strange taste.

"So, how was today at my school?" Kurama inquired, looking at the wolf girl who was stuffing her bag with stuff. "Ne, okay." Achiko replied, glaring as she tried to shove a huge book into her bag. "Achiko-san!" came a shout.

Achiko turned to view who was yelling to her. "Mikashi-san?" "Yeah! Come on over here a minute!" Mikashi's friends were smiling, all waving at Achiko. Achiko smiled back at them, and then looked towards Kurama, "Be back in a minute, most likely!" She waved and ran over to Mikashi and her friends, who ushered the wolf girl down a hallway. 'It's nice she's making human friends,' Kurama thought while walking down the corridor to the exit.

"Hey, Mikashi-san? Where are we going?" Mikashi and her friends had been pushing Achiko down a deserted hallway. "Oh, just a little question we need to ask." Mikashi replied, hate downing out her façade of a kind person. "Oh, okay." Achiko replied, looking around at where she was.

It got chillier and chillier the farther the group went, and at a last turn, they stopped. Achiko faltered and tripped over the human shoes. "Achiko Kokoro, a question for you." Mikashi said, glaring at the girl who was seated comfortably on the floor. A girl to the left of Mikashi smiled evilly, it had been her own idea, this particular treatment, and the particular questions asked.

"Achiko Kokoro, do you have a boyfriend?" Mikashi asked. Achiko looked at her strangely, twirling her long black hair around her fingers. "What's that?" Achiko thought a moment, must be a ningen thing. The girls gasped, then regained themselves. That was a default question anyways.

"Kokoro, what is your status with Minamino-kun?" Mikashi intensified her glare. "Mina- oh! Right, Kurama…" Achiko mused, "Status? We're great friends- one of the best friends I've ever had!" A serene smiled floated onto the girls face, and she flushed at the thought of the numerous friends she had acquired.

Mikashi turned red, "Do you love Minamino-kun?" Such hatred, anger, distrust. Achiko was confused- wasn't Mikashi her friend? And that girl beside her, the scent was familiar, but her blonde hair and green eyes were not. Achiko regained herself and answered, "Of course I love him! I love all the people I have in my life right now!" But she could hardly finish her sentence, for the jealous girls quickly grabbed Achiko's arms- a reaction that normally would have had them killed. Achiko recalled Kurama speaking of acting human in school, and figured all this to me some sort of ningen thing.

Achiko tried not to sneeze as she was dragged near a room, not knowing what it was. Mikashi opened the door and the other blonde girl gestured for Achiko to venture inside, seemingly knowing her wolfish curiosity.

Achiko was shoved inside without another thought on her part, and she heard the door lock. Although she could usually see in the dark, the sudden onslaught of cold dulled her senses. She grabbed at the door handle, looking through the tiny window atop the door, although she had to jump to even catch a glimpse of the outside door.

The blonde seen earlier was grinning, along with a boy who looked strangely like-

"Koryu!!" Achiko shouted, not caring if anyone heard. The girl grinned even more, a sharp glow surrounding curvaceous body. Large fox ears sprouted from her head, long silvery hair falling into place as her true form was revealed. Her amethyst colored eyes were laughing, as was their owner. Her tail swished back and forth, watching the fire demon writhe in pain as the cold permeated her once warm skin.

"Atticus!?" shouted Achiko, and the fox nodded. Her tail swished even faster, obviously enjoying the thoughts of the torment the wolf girl was about to receive. The two walked away, Atticus changing back into her human form, and Koryu and her walked away.

Achiko, scared and cold, sunk down against the door. Atticus, and Ryu? Together? How could that have happened? The wolf girl sighed, watching as the steam disappeared.

Oh how she loathed the cold…

--------

Sakura: LOL! Anyways.... just reveiw pleases!

Hiei: It'll make her shut up!

Ivy: Bye bye!

Kurama: TTFN!

Sakura: This was probably short... sorry! Lol! HA! Atticus is me and Ivy's char! GRRRR! DUNCAN! GAURD!

Duncan: Grrrr!

Sakura: Thaaaat's riiight! BACK OFF! MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM insane!

Ivy: Wish me and Dais and Sakura luck in Twin Day today!

Sakura: We're retro waitresses! WOOT!

Daisy: Rollerblades! Yippeee!!!!

Sakura: If I don't put any up for a while.... it's cuz I'm in the Hospital.

Hiei: Why would you be in the hospital?

Sakura: YOU TRY ROLLERBLADING INDOORS ON THE GYM'S NEW FLOOR!

Hiei: O-o

Sakura: (ahem) Anyways.... Please reveiw, I hope the people who aren't reviewing will!

Daisy: Because it really motivates her!

Ivy: Just ask me! I told her to keep it up!

Sakura: And Owl of course, she's a hoot! . (BTW, I'll be fourteen soon, Owl!)

Daisy: What about ForestHanyou? You talk about her all the time at school!

Sakura: (sniff) Sakura love Forest.... and Hiei.... (huggles both)

Kurama: (gets dragged into a bear hug from DAisy and Ivy)

All: aawwwwwwww!

Sakura: TTFN! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

All: Turkey..... YUM!

Sakura: Love each and every one of ya!! Bye!

Ivy: By the way, Sakura is going over her grandmothers house on Turkey Day and is sleeping over, but she will try to type her tiny little heart out!

DAisy: Our little girl is growing up!

Both: (sob)

Sakura/Hiei: O-o'

ALL: BYE!

Chapter 12 Fin


	13. Thoughts of Love and the First Snow

Sakura: Ah, another chapter! I CHANGED MY NAME!

Kurama: ((nodnod)) Now she truly is my sister!

Sakura/Kurama: GROUP HUG! ((huggle))

Sakura: Not much to say as of right now, er... reviewers are...

Kurama: escptheshdw835

Hiei: ((poof)) MY TURN! ((ahem)) Hitokiri-of-the-shadows

Sakura: HIEI! MY LOVE! ((ahemahem)) MY TURN!!! dizappearingirl

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Thanks a lot !

Sakura: Forest!!! Where's your review??? lol

Kurama: O-o You're right!

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura: Oh well! My next chapter is a Christmas chapter- despite the lateness of it all!

Kurama: YAY!

Hiei: Hn.

Sakura: GAWD Hiei, do you say anything else?

Kurama: ((nodnod)) I know, jeese Hiei!

Sakura: Anyhoo...

Kurama: HALT! Disclamer!!!

Sakura: Drat! > Grrr...

Disclamer: Me ish a bakka, bakka ish me, I don't own YYH, oh- WOE IS ME!!! > 

All: ON WITH THE FIC!!

-----

"I wonder where Achiko could have gotten off to?" Kurama was investigating. He had obviously noticed that the wolf girl had not returned and that in had been a while since her departure. He turned a corner; it was much cooler down the corridor and knowing Achiko's distaste for the cold, figured that she would not be there.

How wrong he was.

Achiko was sitting by the door of that cooler corridor. She grinned, remembering something and she dug her hands into her pockets. Wait a minute she didn't have pockets! "Damn skirt!" she shouted, and checked her shoes. Luckily her shoes had what she was looking for- a small metal pin.

She melded it into the supposed correct shape and stuck it into the lock on the doorknob. Achiko let out a yelp as an electric shock ran through her system. She took her hand away from the knob, shaking it as if that would take away the sudden pain. She made a whining noise and sat up straight staring out the door.

Atticus. A friend from long ago, returning? Why? First Koryu appeared again, and then Atticus? All of it was overwhelming to Achiko, and she became overtly confused. Atticus had been her friend before her tribe had been lost. A friend for all friends, Atticus was pretty, smart, and amusing. Achiko had forever been jealous of the kitsune; she had always had the silkiest hair and tail, the perkiest ears, the prettiest smile. The green-eyed monster had a semi-permanent shoulder rest in Achiko's case, but because of her nature, she had never let out her true thoughts on the matter.

When she returned to her den her parents would yell at her, and her mother beat her once her father was gone. Drinking most likely, for when he returned a smell that had always perturbed her was left in the air where he walked. The smell of alcohol. Achiko would have to be punished, wolves and foxes were never meant to co-exist, but Achiko and Atticus created a sort of harmony between them. Achiko shivered once more and looked at the door, trying to figure how much force it would take to break it down.

'Hiei!' Kurama telepathically cried out, running outside of the school, 'Hiei!' Kurama heard the annoyed fire demon reply with the overly- used 'Hn.' Kurama nearly laughed if not for the situation. 'Hiei, Achiko's missing!' THAT got Hiei's attention. He was there in an instant- and although he got worried and frightful glances from some of the students still there, followed Kurama back inside the school.

"Well, it's nice to know that you'll always be there for Achiko!" Kurama teased, stretching the fire demons cheek. Hiei nearly maimed Kurama, but remembered his need for the fox and let it go, instead giving a hearty glare. The two stopped short as a surge of demonic energy infiltrated their minds. They ran to where the force was coming from, dodging random students, trying to seem inconspicuous while running like maniacs.

Hiei and Kurama made it to a hallway. The temperature was freezing, with a hint of warmth mingling in. Hiei recalled Achiko's rants on the cold and thought that of which Kurama did, but trudged on- despite that he hated the cold himself. They heard a crash from down the hall and instantly began to walk faster. They began to run as another surge of energy hit them.

The two demons were stopped by a dead end- there was a door however, little dent marks stretching from the inside. Achiko punched the door again and was hit by a bit more electricity. Hiei and Kurama ran up to the door and heard Achiko shout upon their scent.

"Hey! Get me outta here will ya? It's really cold in here!" Achiko shouted, sneezing nonchalantly. Hiei instantly did as Achiko had done and stuck his hand on the doorknob. A small zap of electricity hit him- and he drew his hand back, but once again placed it on and turned the knob. An immense amount of electricity hit both Achiko and Hiei- of which both hands were on the knobs. It finally stopped when Hiei dragged the door open and Achiko fell out. Hiei let go and dragged Achiko out of the way of the door as it closed.

Achiko shivered, her wolf ears covered in frost and her hands slightly charred. She smiled at Kurama and Hiei and let out a little laugh. She knew that she would never be fooled again by human 'kindness'. She sighed and stood up, rubbing her long legs and freeing them of the frost.

"Kami-sama! You're probably going to be sick after this!" Kurama shouted upon the thought and handed over his maroon-ish colored jacket. He placed it lightly on her shoulders and leaned down to pick her up, but Hiei was faster. He held her in his arms, understanding what a pain it was to be cold, and so holding her close to his chest. Luckily, most students were gone and the threesome made their way out the door.

Mikashi and her little gang were hanging outside the school, but Atticus was nowhere to be seen. Achiko glared at Mikashi a minute, then smiled as she looked over, flipping off the popular girl without a second thought. The girls glared and instantly turned around for another plan. Which of course would not be put into play, for they would never see Achiko at school again.

She was on the couch in Kurama's house, raspberry tea in one hand, and the corner of a warm blanket in the other. She snuggled up to Hiei who was sitting next to her. He looked down at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She had on a pair of Kurama's PJ's, hers were all in the wash, that consisted of green plaid pants and a large t-shirt.

"It's just a light cold- it will hopefully be gone by tomorrow." Kurama said, looked perturbed and glaring at the table. He couldn't believe that he was desirable enough that girls had to take each other down to get to him. He sighed and Achiko voiced her opinion on the matter, "It's not your fault, Kurama, it's my own. I'm overly trusting." She sighed, knowing she would NEVER make the same mistake EVER again.

Hiei looked down at the dismal figure that was leaning on him, and pity tried to take over his emotionless eyes. He battled the emotion, knowing it would just make her feel worse. She sighed again, then smiled. She said, "It just means that I've learned something new. Whether it be a good lesson or bad, I've still learned from my actions,"

She put the empty teacup down and looked up at Hiei, who was trying his hardest not to blush. She smiled in an unsure way, and then moved her head down to his knee, placing her head on it and closing her eyes. She had one hand on his knee near her face, and the other was hanging off the side of the couch. Kurama sighed, looking at Hiei who was looking strangely down at the wolf girl.

"It's because you're a fire youkai, you're warmer than the average person. She must have sensed it and immediately latched on to it." Kurama said, using his ever-knowing voice. Hiei looked back at the fox and then down to Achiko. She was breathing lightly, a sure sign of her health, and had a cute blush covering her face. Kurama looked over, trying to see what his friend was looking at and saw partially the blush of a fever, and the blush someone gets in their sleep when having the most perfect dream of all.

Hiei nearly smiled, looking upon Achiko. Kurama looked shocked at his friend's reaction, as the short boy pulled her closer, moving her colder body to his warm one. He pulled the girl into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, all the while trying to keep a straight face and not blush. Kurama watched on, shocked at what Hiei was doing, but smiled all the same. Someone had a little case of the most contagious disease ever: Love.

Or so Kurama supposed, he could have just been doing it because she was cold. Kurama had seen the pity in Hiei's eyes, trying to take over- but he wouldn't let the emotion show. Kurama chuckled lightly and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable than his uniform. Which was anything, really. Kurama hoped that, despite the odd happenings there, Achiko enjoyed going to school for the most part.

How was he going to deal with the girls tomorrow? Those snobby little bitches had tried to steal away the girl he had fallen in love with. What's more is the fact that they knew she was most affected by cold. Only one of Achiko's friends would know that- cold was a weakness and weaknesses weren't to be revealed to any but those you trust.

He walked back downstairs, clad in a new outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked down at the two heads on the couch, one sleeping, one watching, and couldn't help but start thinking. He was jealous, come to think on it, of how Hiei was always right there for Achiko, no matter what, and that Achiko had learned to lean on him rather than Kurama. It was sickening to be jealous of your best friend, and Kurama decided to drop it. It would be good for Hiei to have someone like Achiko; she was a kind, happy, never-ending-fountain-o-fun! What else could you want?

Kurama continued into the kitchen, wondering what was to become of his love life now that Achiko was out of his mind. No, Achiko would never be out of his mind- they were friends and that was final. If given the chance, he knew she would most likely pick Hiei, but that meant nothing to him now. They were friends. Kurama sighed again, a habit for the day it would seem.

----

Achiko woke up to find herself in a different position then before she fell asleep. She was in Hiei's lap, and he was sleeping with his head in her hair. The pose was familiar, and the wolf girl recalled a certain ferry girl with a picture of it. She growled, a little embarrassed, but stopped when Hiei started to twitch with the awareness of being awake. Achiko smiled softly at the demon, looking directly into his crimson eyes- that were glazed over in his sleepy state.

Her face fell a moment when she recalled the previous day. Although the two had found her before she caught another cold, she never told them about Atticus and Koryu. She sighed a minute and crawled out of Hiei's grasp. He woke up then, looking suspiciously around as he noticed Achiko leaving his hold.

She stretched, smiling slightly at the surprised fire demon- of whom recalled nothing of the previous day. She walked slowly away, a frown etched on her face. Hiei thought of what could be troubling the ever-happy wolf girl, and tried to pry into her mind.

'Koryu and Atticus… what were they doing at Kurama's school? Either they were after Kurama… or me…' she thought.

Hiei let out a quick breath. He remembered the day that they had all saved the wolf girl, and she had mentioned someone by the name of Koryu. It hadn't hit him that Koryu might have been some sort of bad guy until he had read Achiko's mind, and even then he only had a hunch on it. Hiei sat up and went quickly up the stairs to ask Kurama something.

Achiko stepped outside of Kurama's house, looking around at the small neighborhood. She found a tree and sat casually in front of it, sinking down into the damp grass. She sighed, trying to sort everything out.

It only sort of made sense to Achiko. Atticus had suddenly disappeared the day that her tribe was mercilessly killed, and then Koryu showed up… her past with him was a torturous one. He had helped her out when she was all alone after her tribe was gone. All alone.

And he found her. He took Achiko in and pretended to love her for a few days, asking her to do some work for him. She was trained daily, push-ups, sit ups, all other forms of working out that one could think of. But most of her days were working on the perfection of her sword. Koryu only wanted the most immaculate of slices, clean and quick. Her speed and stamina needed to be worked on, along with her muscles. Through all the harsh training, she persevered and eventually was given her own swords- for she found her expertise in the twin blades- and was sent on missions with Koryu.

Achiko smiled a bit, thinking of what a good time she had being an assassin with Koryu. But it was all twisted around one day- he just stabbed her in the back. Literally. Koryu stabbed her, and then left her to die in the same clearing where she had been for several, several years. She didn't know how long it had been since he had tried to kill her- only that she was hated by near to everyone and that it had been a long time.

She sighed; she wanted no further ventures into her past with Koryu, and Atticus. She didn't want to expound as one would on the past to the next one who talked to her. She sighed once more, willing herself to move. She sat up taller, looking up the trunk of the great tree of which she leaned on. It was a magnificent tree of many colors.

Achiko gasped as something hit her cheek, it was wet and very cold. Touching a hand to her cheek, she felt nothing but water there. Another fell lightly upon her, and she felt it's fuzzy-ness on her cheek before it melted.

Melted? Achiko ran into the house- it hadn't been all that cold outside- probably why it was a light snow. She shook off all the snowflakes on her- or water at that point- and ran upstairs to tell Kurama. She ran into his room- hardly bothering to knock.

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!" she said, looking around the room for the red headed fox. Hiei stuck his head inside Kurama's room from his spot on the porch. He too, shook himself off and walked into Kurama's room.

"Yes Achiko?" Kurama muttered from the bathroom, muffled as if he were putting on a shirt. Achiko was spazzing out in the other room- looking out Kurama's window at the cold white fluff falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" Achiko lifted her hands up into air, showing her elation openly. Hiei watched as she danced around the room. Why the hell was she so happy that it was cold outside?! Kami, she could be such a ditz.

Hiei hid a smile and leaned against the window, watching Achiko's little spaz attack. He, on the other hand, was not so elated about the snow. It, to a certain extent, reminded him of the Koorime, and their ice crystals. He sighed and Achiko stopped, looking him in the eyes,

"What's got ya down, Hiei?" Hiei held back a laugh; she was picking up on ningen terms. He looked at her, laughter being shown through his eyes. He was going to say some short, snappy reply- such as 'Hn'- but Kurama walked out of his bathroom just then, clad in a long-sleeved, emerald green shirt and jeans.

"Kurama! It's snowing!" Achiko again threw up her hands, praising the sky… or ceiling. Kurama looked at the wolf girl, her black ears were perched atop her head and her tail was wagging frantically back and forth. She looked immensely ecstatic for the fact that cold, wet stuff was falling from the sky. Kurama sighed- he knew it would get a ton colder.

"C'mon Achiko," he said, shoving warmer clothes into her hands. They had once been a mixture of his and Shiori's, so he added; "If something doesn't fit, tell me and I'll lend you one of my own." Achiko grinned at him and skipped into the bathroom to change. She put on the green t-shirt she had seen earlier and slipped on the blue flare jeans laying on the sink. She found a comb and combed her hair into two separate strands, took some string and tied the strands. Low-down pigtails. She smiled at herself in the mirror, wondering if she could really go on keeping that little secret.

Achiko stepped out of the bathroom and 'glomped' Hiei. "Is it still snowing- did I miss it?" she asked in an adorable voice.

Hiei shook his head and Achiko went to sit down on Kurama's bed. She grabbed a pair of socks and put them on her feet, looking around for a nice and warm sweatshirt. Kurama walked back into his room- Achiko hadn't even noticed his sudden disappearance- and questioned Achiko on what it was she was looking for.

"A sweatshirt!" she replied and Kurama threw one at her. It was a warm gray sweatshirt with the English letters B and C on it. Achiko looked at it confusedly, but just ignored it in the end. Achiko went to stand next to Hiei, matching his height, and stood up tall, trying to gain height. Hiei's first reaction was to stare dumbly, trying to figure out what she was doing, but rather he stood up taller himself. And so, the two stretched trying to top each other's last stretch. Kurama watched on, highly amused.

"C'mon you two, we have to go shopping!" Kurama said, and made his way downstairs. Achiko followed instantly, but Hiei lingered in Kurama's room, following slowly. They walked downstairs and Kurama went to fetch his boots and a pair of Shiori's old ones.

Achiko put these on and also the fuzzy winter coat, another hand me down of Shiori's. She was hopping up and down, waiting for Kurama to finish with his boot.

The three stepped outside, into the snowstorm. Achiko shuddered at even the thought of walking in the cold like that, and upped her fire powers a bit so as to keep her warm without burning off her clothes. Again, Achiko latched onto Hiei's warmth, and Kurama's too every now and then.

They reached a store that sold groceries and passed it by, Kurama noting its location. They trooped on through the snow- finally reaching a small gift shop. Kurama ran inside, and the two demons followed. Achiko stilled her demonic warmth once she was inside and had a curious look around. She took off her coat, hanging it up on a rack where Kurama's coat was.

She stuck her hands in the warm pockets of the sweatshirt, inhaling Kurama's rosy scent and followed the kitsune around the store. He was walking around, looking in all the women's isles and looking at clothes. She and Hiei stared at the kitsune, wondering what in all the hells he was doing.

"Er, Kurama?" Achiko started, "What are you doing?" Kurama stared at the wolf girl, and realized what she meant. It must be strange for anyone to see a guy (cough who sometimes looks like a girl Cough) looking in the women's isles.

"I'm shopping for a gift for my mother," he told the disturbed demons, laughing at the mishap.

"Why don't you get her something snazzy? Like some nice smelly stuff!" Achiko said, pointing excitedly to the perfume. It was a bit away, and Achiko was getting a few scents at once. The three walked towards the perfume and Achiko took a nice big breath of it, and fell to the floor, swirly eyed.

"Gah! Too much scents at once!" she said shaking her head and sitting up. Kurama laughed and told Hiei, who was also having a hard time with the scent, to take Achiko and shop somewhere else in the store.

Hiei led the swirly-eyed demon to a different isle; one that he knew would interest her. The candy isle. Achiko's nose finally cleared up, and she stuck out her tongue at the scents. Then she smelt a very yummy scent, scents that could be found in sweet snow, and other delicious foods she had become acquainted with at Kurama's house.

Hiei himself had an interest in the isle, considering his love for the sugary sweet snow; he had also grown accustomed to candies. Achiko gazed lovingly at the delectable candies that were colorfully decorated and laid out in delicious rows. Achiko's mouth was watering and had to be dragged away by Hiei as Kurama motioned that he was finished shopping. Achiko whimpered until Kurama promised her sweet snow at the grocery store on the way home.

Achiko and Kurama donned their winter gear, and Hiei just lived with it- for the grocery store was nearby. The snow came pelting down upon the three demons, making them colder with each step. Achiko was clinging to Hiei's arm and had her own demonic aura burning to keep warm.

Finally, the grocery store was reached. While walking through the isles, Achiko asked the question that had been bugging Hiei as well.

"Why did you buy your mother a present?" the wolf girl asked, sneaking a candy bar into the basket full of other food the family needed.

"It's for Christmas, it's coming up actually- and New Years too!" Kurama replied, taking the candy bar out and placing it back on the shelf- and in it's place nabbing a box of pasta.

"Christmas? What the hell is Christmas?" Hiei questioned, looking at Achiko, who in turn looked at Kurama.

"Well, there are two versions, the first Christmas and Santa. Version one is that the God of the Christian faith bestowed upon Earth a great gift- his son. An angel went up to Mary, a lady favored by God, and said to her that she was to bear God's child.

Mary was frightened, and had never been… well… in bed with a man…-"

"Nani? What's wrong with that? I sleep with Hiei sometimes…" Clearly, Achiko was confused.

Kurama grabbed some cans of tomato paste and continued on, "It's not if you're in the same bed- it's what… er… you're doing in the bed… I'll ask mother to explain it to you later…

Anyways, Mary conceived a child, despite having no relations with a man, and her husband Joseph found out. At first he was sort of mad- but then he decided to save herself the scorn and divorce her. But Mary didn't want that- she knew she couldn't raise a child of God alone.

So he stayed with her, and later the two were called to their hometown of Bethlehem for a great census. With God's child in her womb, Mary had Joseph lead her upon a donkey to Bethlehem. There was no place to stay in the city, so Joseph and Mary went to a stable. Mary had the child in the stable, surrounded by animals.

While Mary was having the child God told her to name Jesus, an angel went to all the Shepard's in the field nearby and told them of the child of God, whereas they came running. When they got there, the child was born and was laying in a manger surrounded by a heavenly glow." Kurama looked proud at his little explanation.

Achiko looked perplexed, "So… what's with the presents? Where do they come into play?"

Kurama sighed, he wasn't Christian, but he felt his explanation just got dissed, "Well, there's the little legend of Santa Claus. He's an obese, cookie eating man who rides around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer and drops off a ton of presents at everyone's house. If you're good, you get said presents but if you are bad you get a piece of coal. So people just carried on the tradition by giving each other presents as well."

Achiko's eyes showed her obvious confusion. Kurama nearly laughed, for Hiei was the same. Of course it was going to be confusing if you didn't grow up with it. He decided to get Achiko and Hiei and present from him and 'ask Santa' for one for them too.

"I think I get it- one's the TRUE meaning of Christmas and the other one was made up by toy manufacturers?" Achiko guessed. Kurama sweat-dropped and replied, I guess…

"C'mon, we have to get home before we get snowed in!" Kurama ushered the demons from the isle and led them to the register. Afterwards, they went home, Achiko still clinging to her heat sources and Hiei still thinking about Christmas… and what kind of sweet snow Kurama had bought…

-----

Sakura: Whew! The next chapter will be up soon! Tomorrow at the latest... I hope... > lol

Kurama: In the meanwhile, check out her DA account, CrazyKitsune !!!

Hiei: ((mumbles))

Sakura: ((fox ears perk up)) AW! That's so sweet!

Kurama: You're right!

Hiei: Not a word.

Sakura: Okies! WE LOVE YOU HIEI!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: ' Er, anyways, we all hope you had a merry Christmas!

Sakura: Happy Holidays!

Sakura/Kurama: ((nudge Hiei))

Hiei: Hn. Happy Holidays. May they be filled with d- ((Sakura: Slaps hand over Hiei's mouth))

Sakura: Er... Anyways,

All: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!

Chapter 13 Fin


	14. Christmas Kiss

Sakura: Two chappy's one week!!

Kurama: YAY!

Sakura: Happy New Year and Merry XMAS!

Kurama: Many were confused, last chapter was not the Christmas chapter.

Sakura: yeah. But that's ok. I'm just a lazy person! But here it is!

Kurama/Sakura: the Christmas Chapter!

Sakura: It skips through a lot though cuz I wanted to get to...

Kurama/Sakura: The good stuff!

Sakura: Anyways,

Disclamer: I don't own anything... yadda yadda yadda kerplunk.

Kurama: (laughs) Hiei, you are going to kill Sakura!!

Hiei: (ish curious and begins to read)

Sakura: Anyhoo, reveiwers are! dizappearingirl, Hitokiri-of-the-shadows,ForestHanyou,jennifer011121, and Kuranga108.

Kurama: Thanks a ton you guys!

Hiei: hn.

Sakura: SAY IT!

Hiei: Hn... The chapter is dedicated to Konoko-chan. Hitokiri-of-the-shadows

Sakura: Good boy.

Kurama: Anyways....

All: ON WITH THE FIC!

---

Over the next couple of weeks many things happened. Achiko went through her monthly-ish demon cycle and Shiori informed everyone of a little party the kindergarten and first grade were having in celebration of Christmas.

"We're home Shiori!" Achiko cried, hopping into the Minamino household. Shiori stepped out of her room and waved to the happy girl. Achiko, in turn, waved back and proceeded to run and hug the aged woman.

"Welcome home, Achiko dear." Shiori said and hugged the girl back. Kurama walked in with many groceries in his hands.

They put away the groceries together and Shiori sat in the living room with her son and his friend to wait for his other friends, for Shiori was going to inform them on the party. First to enter was Hiei, then Yusuke and Kuwabara, then Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina.

"All right everyone, this is what's going on," Shiori said, clapping her hands for attention. All stopped their squabbling and talking and looked over to the woman.

"The reason I have gathered you all here today is to inform you of the rules and codes of a chaperone!" Shiori said, ignoring the groans from Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Well, anyways. There's not much to learn- some of you have siblings from what I understand."

Shizuru nodded sadly, looking at Kuwabara, and Hiei glanced sideways at Yukina. Shiori continued on about rules and regulations- no fighting, no abusing the little kids, etc. Hiei and Achiko nodded attentively, never having heard any of this before. At the end of the short half hour they were lectured to, the group felt ready to chaperone anything.

"So, when's the party again?" Achiko asked, and Shiori replied that it was scheduled for next Saturday, a few days before Christmas, and only a few days away.

Most of the group dispersed and Achiko greeted all she didn't know and tried to bribe Botan into giving her the picture of her and Hiei back. Botan wouldn't relent, but Achiko got her share of threats in.

The days passed and it was suddenly the day of the party. There was much rushing around and buying and setting up. Achiko was in charge of decorations, along with Kurama, the taller of the two. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in charge of carrying things, along with Hiei. The girls were in charge of checking and music, food and drinks, etc. Of course, there were other adults there to help, mostly decorations and setting up.

Finally, it was time to party! Achiko pumped her fists into the air with elation, everyone else joining her. The joyous façade she had placed upon herself was working out fine, but inside she was terrified with the thoughts of Koryu and Atticus. She didn't know how she was going to deal with the two demons while also planning a party.

Achiko shook her head, trying to make her façade a reality. The first children began to arrive at the specified time, 4:00 pm; it would last until about 7:00 pm. By the time it was 4:30 everyone was there. Achiko was sitting in a corner thinking, munching on a cookie every now and then. She had to deal with all the first graders making fun of her height and the kindergartners who were too short to reach stuff on the table.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" boomed a voice recognizable to everyone but Achiko and Hiei. All the children screamed, "SANTA!" and raced over to the doors to greet the jolly old man. Achiko and Hiei looked excitedly at one another and raced to the front of the line where they would ask for presents.

Santa sat down and motioned for the two demons to come and sit on his lap. Achiko and Hiei both went, but Hiei just stood. "What would you two children want for Christmas?" he asked, his voice loud and jolly. A flash went off and Achiko knew it was Botan with her trusty camera. Achiko put a finger to her lips, thinking about what she wanted.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" she said, throwing her hands up into the air, "I want brand new twin blades, cuz' mine are still in the forest where I used to live. Besides, they're all rusty and covered in blood..." Achiko mused.

Santa looked startled, and laughed shakily at the demons 'joke'. "OH! And, Botan's cam-er-a's demise!!" Achiko added, sounding out the foreign word. She and Hiei high-fived and Hiei decided it was his own turn.

"I want a brand new bandana for my Jagan eye!" he said, pointing with both hands to his forehead. Santa tentatively patted Hiei on the head, looking curiously around for the two's parents.

"Er... Ho! Ho! Ho! Perhaps on Christmas I shall visit you with said gifts! Until then, have a candy cane! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said, handing the two demons very large candy canes. Achiko and Hiei hopped off Santa's lap and ran to Kurama to show off their candy.

"Maybe such big candy cane was not a good idea,"mused the fox, watching as the two demons walked happily away with their candy. Kurama watched as other kids walked up to Santa, wanting toys and dolls and such. He laughed, sure that the Santa imposter had never heard of such gifts in his life.

Hiei and Achiko hid in a corner, silently munching on their candy canes. They just sat their until the candy was no more, and after. However, as they sat in silence, they noticed the sticky stuff that covered their mouths. Achiko jumped up and ran to the bathroom to wash it all off, and Hiei did the same.

Achiko looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the outfit Botan had given her- a cute little yukata that was a deep sapphire blue, and the obi was a majestic silver with a red string. It ended just below the knee and was followed up by a cute pair of sandals.

The red and green ribbons that cascaded down her raven hair only added to all the festivity. All the adults were in Christmas-y kimono's or yukatas. Achiko walked out of the rest room and back out to the little party. She made sure the children didn't beat each other up, didn't choke, etc.

It was nearing the time to go home for the children and many had already departed. As decorations were torn down and drinks and food put away, Achiko jumped atop the roof of the party hall and sat there, her head on her knees.

It was a brisk night, the sky was clear and starry, not a cloud in the sky. A light snow began to fall, hardly noticeable but making the night feel all the more magical. Achiko had a strange feeling in her gut- like something was about to happen, and jumped when she heard someone step outside be low her. She shook off the snow, crawled down, hooked her legs on the roof and swung down to see the visitor.

"GAH!" came the shocked voice of a midgital fire demon. Achiko giggled and pulled herself back up onto the roof, apologizing profusely. Hiei jumped on the roof with her, still breathing heavily from the scare he had received.

"So, it's been a fun Christmas, hasn't it?" Achiko asked Hiei, glancing at him.

Hiei nodded slightly, licking his lips and enjoying the fresh minty taste that was still on them. He looked over at Achiko, blushing slightly.

"Have you made a New Years Resolution?" the wolf girl asked, thinking of her own- which was to train extra hard and find a way to defeat Koryu and Atticus.

Again, Hiei nodded- thinking of his own. "I have one, but it could easily be fulfilled tonight." he blushed a bit more as Achiko looked over to him.

"What is it? Ooo! I wanna know! I wanna-" she was cut off as Hiei placed his lips gently upon her own, then quickly drawing back- his face mere inches from her own. Achiko's eyes widened and a blush covered her own face.

Achiko smiled and went in for another kiss, planting one on his lips, then putting her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So now your resolution has been fulfilled two-fold!" Achiko joked. Hiei smiled and kissed her again, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Achiko," just before he went in for the kill. lol

"Hiei? Achiko? Where are you guys?" came the accented voice recognized as Botan's. Hiei and Achiko abruptly moved apart, blushing and twiddling their thumbs as Botan looked up at their little hide-away. A sneaky look crossed her face but she waved and shouted that it was time to leave.

Hiei jumped down first and watched carefully as Achiko did the same, and the three walked back into the room.

"Now that the kids' party is over, it's our turn!" Yusuke said, watching as the parents left. Kurama bid goodbye to his human mother and Achiko waved happily.

"You kids had better be good! I'm trusting you to keep and eye on them Suichi!" Shiori said smiling. Kurama nodded and his mother turned and left.

"First game of the evening! Truth or Dare?" Yusuke said

"Ooo! Yeah! Some excitement to get the party going!" Botan said, excited as usual.

"Truth or dare?" Achiko and Hiei said at the same time, knowing nothing of the ningen form of fun.

"Well, you get to pick either truth or dare and the person who asks you has to give you either something to do or to divulge a secret!" Botan said.

"I'm not sure I will like this game," Achiko said timidly, but Keiko and Shizuru dragged her over to the middle of the floor where everyone else was sitting. The girls placed her between Hiei and Kurama, and Achiko squirmed around, hoping her friends wouldn't pry too much. It was for their own safety that she didn't tell them everything about her.

"Alright! I want to start!" Botan said, grinning as strangely as ever. She looked mysteriously around the room before letting her eyes rest on…

"Yusuke! Truth or dare?" she asked, looking at the now thoughtful looking Yusuke.

"Dare!" the boy replied, putting on his tough guy 'tude. Botan began to laugh insanely and looked evilly at the spirit detective.

"I dare you… to… kiss Keiko!" Yusuke looked dumbstruck and Keiko blushed madly.

"You people are crazy!" Achiko said and tried to stand up- Shizuru and Botan were there in a flash pushing her back down, kicking the back of her knees until she collapsed. With slight tears Achiko glared and replied that her legs would be bruised for weeks with their aim.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." Botan ordered the two demons beside her and Achiko glanced at the both of them.

Yusuke proceeded to kiss Keiko lightly on the lips while both Achiko and Hiei began to blush madly. So the game went around, each person dared to do something embarrassing or to divulge an equally embarrassing secret would take revenge. Finally, it became Achiko's turn after a wheel of revenge, and Keiko was the one to decide Achiko's fate.

"Achiko-chan," Keiko started, trying to follow Botan's mysterious demeanor, "Truth or dare?"

Achiko looked left and right, searching for an exit before replying, "T-truth."

Keiko looked at Botan and the two conspired a minute before finally asking, "Do you have a crush on or have fallen head-over-heels for someone in this room?" Achiko blushed and glared at Botan, as did Hiei.

"Umn," Achiko started, grinning foolishly, "Well, y-yes. I do." Everyone started to 'Aw!' and many asked who it was.

"That my friends," Achiko replied to those who asked 'Who?', "is for another time! Anyways… Kurama! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kurama said, smiling.

Achiko thought a second and Botan came over to help, to which she was greeted with, "Crazy ferry girl…" but Achiko conceded and used the girls idea.

Her amethyst eyes bubbling with chaos, Botan hopped back to her seat with a smirk.

"Kurama I dare you to… kiss Botan!" Achiko stuck out her tongue at Botan- joining in on the revenge.

Botan blushed and looked at Achiko like she was mad.

And so the night went- each being made to do evil things until there wasn't even a truth anymore- just dares.

"That's it! I have one more!" Botan shouted- deciding to end with her since it started with her.

"Achiko, revenge will be mine! A dare is in order and you must fulfill it! No choice!" Botan did a little happy dance in her head and smiled crazily, "Hiei! I dare you to kiss… Achiko! On the lips!"

Until then, most kisses had been on the cheek. Achiko blushed terribly, her face beet red, and Hiei's face was nearly the same. He shyly leaned over and kissed Achiko full on the lips.

Click.

Botan hid the camera quickly and the two demons were left to wonder what had just happened.

"Good for you, Hiei!" Yusuke said, patting the small demon on the back as they all stood up to stretch.

Hiei growled lightly, Achiko joining in.

The rest of the night was spent partying and eating. Presents were exchanged and hugs and pats on the head given. Achiko looked around to see everyone with gifts, and herself with only some candy canes.

She smiled though, not expecting to get anything. Everyone eventually turned around, smiling and laughing as Kurama walked over and presented a gift to her.

The tag said, "To Achiko, from the lot of us!" with a little smiley face by the signature. Achiko tore through the wrapping and opened the box.

"Oh, Gods!" she said, sliding her hands over the gift and finding the hilt of them. She lifted the two blades out, admiring their craftwork and décor. Especially the sharpness of the blades.

She stood up, swinging them around- they were light, but deadly. Perfect. She ran around hugging everyone, immensely happy that she now had something to protect herself with. Though they wouldn't do much good.

For if Koryu and Achiko were to fight- despite it all- Koryu would win.

---

Days passed. Christmas came and went. Achiko was finally called back to Spirit World with the others.

When December 31st finally arrived, Achiko was all gussied up in a New Years yukata, awaiting eagerly the little party the gang would be having. Every day since she had received them, Achiko had awoken early and trained long, hard hours with her twin blades.

She knew that with enough practice, she would stand a slight chance against Koryu. But she would never be able to beat him when he was at his fullest potential. Botan continued to fuss about Achiko's hair and never stopped doing different things to it until Achiko braided two strands and kept them in front of her at all times.

At around Seven O'clock, the guys started to come in, Yusuke brought Keiko and Shizuru had brought Kuwabara. Botan and Kurama exchanged looks and winked at each other, while Achiko and Hiei made it aware that there was something going on- even though the two clueless demons knew nothing of everyone else's knowledge of such things.

By eight, it was getting rowdy and Achiko told everyone that they were going to watch some episodes of 'Who's Line Is It Anyways?' that Shiori had bought for Achiko. So the gang watched and concluded to begin playing the game, now that everyone knew the rules.

Everyone made room and moved all the couches and tables out of the way except one. Kurama kneeled behind the coffee table that represented Drew Carey's desk.

"Alright and welcome to another episode of Who's Line is it Anyways!" Kurama said, looking towards the audience, of which consisted of Hiei, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina.

"Throughout the show you will collect points, but the points don't matter! Yay!" Kurama said, waving his hand and laughing. "Anyways, let's start off with a game called Let's make A Date! Achiko, you are on a dating hotline and are interviewing these three available people. You have to try and guess what it is they are. Bachelors, your personality or whatever is on the cards you were given out. Let's make a date! Let's go!" Kurama signaled with his hand to start.

"Hello there! Bachelor number one," Achiko started, smiling goofily and trying not to laugh, "It's our first date, do we kiss or do we wait?"

Botan looked at her card once more before stashing it in her kimono sleeve. 'A celebrity being chased by rabid fans?' she thought and decided to give it a go.

"Well, babe, if it's our first date I'd- what was that? Was it…" she stood up and hid behind the stool she was sitting on, "fans?" she squealed and started shaking.

"Um, okay then. Bachelor number two?" Achiko said and Kuwabara gave a snort, "Same question."

"Well, I would, umn, that is… of course-" Kuwabara squealed and covered his mouth, "Well, that is,"

"Bachelor number three?" Achiko asked and Yusuke nodded slowly, "I-" Achiko was cut off as Botan started running in circles and eventually out of the room shouting, "My hand! It's broken! I've signed too many things!"

Achiko stared long after she was gone and quickly regained herself, "Ahem, anyways, bachelor three, if we were in a cavern all alone, separated from the rest of the group, what would you do?"

Yusuke thought a moment then growled and made clicking noises.

"You sound like you have a cold, I'll get back to you then. Bachelor two, what's your favorite holiday?"

"Oink! I mean… gah! What's this? boing" Kuwabara began to bounce in his seat and clicked when his hands touched things.

Yusuke made more noises and tried to bite Kuwabara's shoulder. The buzzer sounded and Botan came back into the room, all smiles.

"Alright Achiko, it's all up to you!" Kurama said.

"Er, Botan was some sort of celebrity being chased by fan peoples." Kurama nodded and Botan gave Achiko a high-five. "Number two was… well… turning into a pig I think?" The audience applauded and Achiko went on to say that Yusuke was "The furry guy from Star Wars."

Kurama laughed and said, "Close enough! Now, the next game is for all of you again! This game is called, questions only!"

Achiko and Yusuke went on one side while Botan and Kuwabara went on the other.

"The scene is, Achiko, you are a disgruntled worker who works in a cubicle and has never been offered a raise, you decide to make everyone know you actually exist by threatening random people with a stapler- and Botan is victim numero uno. Start!"

I have become lazy! just for this part

Achiko: why doesn't anyone know I exist?

Botan: What are you doing with that stapler?

Achiko: Isn't it a pretty stapler?

Botan: You think staplers are pretty?

Achiko: Don't you?

Botan seemed at a loss for words so Kurama made the buzzing noise and Botan and Kuwabara switched places.

Kuwa: Are those YOUR pants?

Achiko: What if they aren't?

Kuwa: Does it really matter?

Achiko: Aren't you the one who asked me?

Kuwa: So what if I did?

Achiko: Can I kill you now?

Kuwa:…

BZZZT!

Botan: Are you going on a rampage with that stapler? faints

Achiko: … Um… starts to walk off stage I didn't even kill her yet…

Yusuke: What are you doing on the ground?

Botan: Aren't you going to kill me?

Yusuke: Eh, Why not? pretends to staple Botan

Kurama 'Bzzzt' again and everyone sat down. They continued playing the game- the original four switching with willing people from the audience- only Hiei didn't play. Achiko sat next to Hiei most of the time and finally at 11:36 pm Achiko called everyone over to the TV set to watch the last of the year.

A timeline was shown and everything that had happened was reviewed slightly. Bands began to play, and finally at 11:55 pm, everyone started to change their seats.

Achiko and Hiei remained next to each other while Keiko and Yusuke sat in front of the TV together, Kuwabara had a little kitty in his lap and Yukina beside him and Kurama and Botan looked sneakily at each other before skooching closer to each other slyly.

"It's the countdown!" Yusuke shouted, and Achiko smiled.

"Ten, nine, eight," Achiko and Hiei said together and moved closer to each other, "seven, six, five, four," Everyone moved closer to their dates, "three! Two! ONE!"

"COMMENSE KISS!" Yusuke shouted and planted one on Keiko.

Hiei and Achiko eyed each other before diving in, Achiko whispering, "Rabbit, rabbit," before the kiss. Their arms around each other, Achiko and Hiei kissed for a while, as was everyone else.

"Why'd you say 'Rabbit, rabbit'?" Hiei asked, looking at Achiko who was breathing softly and leaning into his chest.

"It's supposed to bring good luck, but I don't think I need any," she said and snuggled in closer to Hiei.

Hiei smiled and hugged her tight, thinking to read Achiko's mind but settling for another kiss.

Hiei fell asleep quickly, but Achiko lay awake, troubled. She knew that the time would come when she would have to tell everyone about her times of chaos and killing. How she wasn't as innocent and sweet or charming as they thought. That she was a cold blooded killer who hated herself and fought to forget her past before it took over and enveloped her.

Achiko knew she would have to fight Atticus and Koryu, and that it would not be an easy task for they were strong separated, and now that they were working together, they would be a formidable foe to conquer- if they could be conquered at all...

-----

Sakura: Alright, I'll admit. I got lazy.

Kurama: O-o so?

Sakura: EXACTLY!

Hiei: (twiddling thumbs)

Sakura: Yes Hiei?

Hiei: (glare)

Sakura: Oh. He read the chapter...

Kurama: (nodnod) He did.

Sakura: Shoooooot! ; Er...

Hiei: (glaring)

Sakura: Umn, anyways. The story might take a while- the next chapter that is. No more Holiday stuff. It's going to go on now. Go with da flow, ya know?

Kurama: Just say it already.

Sakura: I'm gonna work on the other stories- okay?! Geese Kurama!

Kurama: (triumphant smile)

Sakura: ALSO! Check out me and my coolie friend EvilAbnormalVamp at Rakki-Bakkas an account dedicated to Fruits Basket, basically!

Hiei: Go, just go!!!

Sakura: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! TTFN!

All: Bye!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	15. Tainted Paradise

Sakura: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading my story again! Sorry it took so long to update- major writers block, but now its all sorted out! Anyways, please review as always! Also, visit my website!

Http: It has character bio's, guestbook, updating page etc. So if you want to know when the next update is or keep me on task because you can only review once now, just visit the guest book!

Kurama: You really do need to keep on task!

Hiei: TT

Sakura: ; Hiei isn't totally happy with the chapter...

Kurama/Sakura: XD

Sakura: The chapter is dedicated to Keana-chan and Daisy-chan and Ivy-chan again.

Kurama: Keana-chan because Sakura and her had a fight over who loved their bishie husband more (Keana:Lava & Sakura:Hiei)

Hiei: Daisy because her Grandfather is sick.

Sakura: ((whaps Hiei)) And cuz we love her to peices and hopes she becomes uber perky!

Ivy: That's MY word!

Sakura: I know.

Daisy: ((laughs)) I'm fine you guys, no need to worry! But there is one thing that would make me feel better... ((shifty eyes))

Keana/Sakura: WHAT!

Daisy: A hug from Kurama...

Sakura: Awwww! Bro! Give my bud a hug!

Kurama: ((hugs Daisy))

Daisy:

Ivy: Sakura does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, thank goodness!

Sakura: ((glares))

All: On with the fic!

A sob arose in Achiko's throat as she pondered her latest dream. It had been but ten days into the New Year when the monstrous nightmare attacked her, its fangs bared and its meaning clear.

Everyone was dead. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it, and she couldn't cease the tears streaming down her face. Crying was not a habit of hers, and she felt alienated as the crystal clear tears continued to puddle onto the cold rocky flooring of her dream world.

As each of her friends called out to her, a new opponent would stand in their way and kill them. And when that opponent turned around, the blood of Achiko's friends smattered on her face, her clothes torn and her own body bleeding, it wasn't someone new that Achiko saw.

It was herself.

Achiko pushed through the barrier that kept her existence in the dream and began to pant as she was thrown forcefully back into reality.

The radio was playing nonsensical words as Achiko strained to hear them, and her eyes were clouded over with an unrecognizable wet substance. Tears. She quickly swiped at her tears, willing them to disperse and leave her being for another many years.

She sighed and swung her legs out of the bed she inhabited. The room was her own in a wing of a tower attached to Koenma's palace. Achiko stepped quickly into the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath. She slipped off her clothes, not recognizing the time on the analog clock on the bathroom wall.

There was a clock on every wall in every room. Achiko had wondered about their significance but lacked the creativity to think of a reason for their being. Maybe it was to Make sure none of the detectives were late? Maybe it had some sort of spiritually significance that one as unholy and bloodstained would never truly understand.

She turned the knob to turn off the bath water and slipped in, reminding herself to be out before she missed breakfast, but she still wanted to enjoy her time in the bath. She slipped in, taking the soap and shampoo and placing it near the tub.

Smiling she dunked her head under the water, letting her heavy body sink to the bottom. She opened her eyes. Blinking to get them used to the water and stared at the ceiling, watching as the iridescent bubbles that caused her to live, float towards the heavens, as she sunk ever downwards.

She felt drunk as she sat up, taking a deep gulp of air, and grabbing the scented shampoos and cleaning through her hair. She had always thought of getting it cut, but it had sentimental values. Her hair had been growing since she was very young and it had only been cut a few times, by stray weapons, giving it odd angles, and the ends so it would continue to grow.

But maybe getting it cut would help her let go of her past. Achiko shook her wet head, laughing at the thought. Even if she tried to leave her past behind, some way or another it would catch up to her.

She walked down the stairs into the living room that the Spirit Detectives and her shared. She couldn't help but like them, they didn't pick on her for her size, they loved her. Achiko sighed and ran into the kitchen to look for breakfast.

One by one the detectives came down the stairs, following the aroma of Achiko's cooking. As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by pancakes of all colors and flavors. They all stared at the extravagant pancakes and wondered how long she had taken to prepare the feast of which lay before them.

"Achiko, what's the occasion?" Kurama stepped into the kitchen to see the spectacle that bound Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention. Hiei walked curiously into the room as well, sneaking between the others to catch a look at her masterpiece. They all sat down and she solemnly served the pancakes, giving each what flavor it was they asked for. Chocolate chip pancakes were colored orange, and blueberry ones blue, they were color coded!

Achiko laughed as she took a chocolate chip one for herself. Kurama studied her and wondered what caused her to make them all such a nice breakfast.

She would never tell.

"Good morning, Spirit Detectives! Hope you all got some good shut eye!" Botan appeared in the room, a tinge of purple coloring under her eyes.

They all nodded except Achiko who watched curiously, knowing her own night had been just as hectic as sleepless as Botan's presumably was, without the blood-loss of course. Achiko fingered the bandages around her lower arm and tuned in to what Botan was saying.

"Well I didn't! Koenma had me up all night doing research for you people so you won't die on the next mission!" Botan shouted, watching as Yusuke sighed.

Achiko giggled, waiting for Botan to ask if Achiko had gotten a good sleep, whereas Achiko would reply that she hadn't, totally throwing the grim reaper off-guard.

But Botan asked no further question and threw down written orders from Koenma, with a little stamp in the corner, signifying its reality. The detectives read over the instructions and took a quick glance at Achiko, who was making coffee for Botan.

"We get the best jobs," Yusuke said, scratching his head shyly.

Achiko didn't know if he was just kidding or really meant it. Yusuke laughed and shoved the papers towards Achiko.

"We always get to go after the chicks," Yusuke smiled like an idiot and was rewarded with a hit in the head with an oar.

Achiko opened the manila folder and took a peek at the contents. Inside was a picture of a young girl, maybe two human years younger than Achiko. The girls eyes were large and round, the shade was a beautiful shade of mahogany, and the hair was the deepest shade of black.

Achiko glared curiously at the picture, knowing the face from somewhere. She turned the page, not bothering to read the file. The next page was glared at with all the hatred of her heart.

The unique colored eyes were framed by blonde hair and fox ears. Atticus. The picture seemingly sprung to life and cackled evilly, smiling ecstatically. "I can't wait to see you, sister!"

"Kya!" Achiko threw the folder on the ground, sweating slightly and glaring harshly. The other girl was familiar but a mystery but Atticus was a known enemy.

The others looked up curiously at Achiko as she walked out of the room, her wolfish ears flattened on her head and a fang bared in anger.

"Achiko?" Kurama walked out after her to ask on her reaction.

Achiko turned and glared, "All that 'research' Botan did sure did add up to nothing."

Kurama watched as she paced the room, trying to think of a way to tell him- or rather them for the rest of the gang was crowding around the open doorway leaving the kitchen. Achiko sighed and finally remembered what she was trying to do.

"Ah, right, well, remember the prancy fancy ladies that locked me in that infernal ice-chamber? Yeah, well, other than our fave Mikashi there was another girl there who was the true ring leader. Tell me, Kurama, have you seen a girl with blonde hair and black eyes hanging around with Mikashi lately? Or a boy with black hair and light blue eyes with her?" Achiko took a breath and held it until Kurama answered.

"No, I've only seen that girl once or twice and the boy never, speaking of which that girl hasn't been around lately, haven't seen her since we helped you out of that freezer mess." Kurama said, trying to understand the importance of it.

"Really? Well her name is Atticus and his is Ryu. Atticus is a fox demon and I know that you've all met Ryu before." Achiko glanced at the folder again, "The other girl has a strange familiarity but I do not know her. Atticus I know like a sister."

Everyone seemed startled by that. They had all moved into the room for Achiko's little 'story time' feature.

"Oh really?" Yusuke said.

"Yes! I do, and I hate her for it!" Achiko shot back, "We were friends when I was a child,"

Achiko sighed and told all there was to tell, foxes and wolfs were never supposed to be friends. It was a main factor to Achiko's beatings. But if you befriended Achiko, you were friends no matter what. But obviously, Atticus had gone to far.

"She's using my weaknesses against me, going to extreme lengths to _torture_ me, and she recruited this kid we know nothing about to help her out- not to mention she got the person the entire wolf tribe hates with every power their being-" Achiko was ticking off the reasons on her fingers, a tear slowly forming on one eye.

She shook her head with a grunt and glared at the floor a minute before turning her gaze to Kurama, "On a sort-of-better-but-not-really-note, thanks for helping me out last night, Kurama,"

Achiko turned and stalked off to another room, leaving Kurama smiling slightly and the others in confusion.

"What'd she mean? What'd you do?" Yusuke asked slyly.

Kurama blushed at Yusuke's demeanor until Keiko sharply hit him upside the head.

"Well, she was sleepwalking last night, it was really…crazy though," he sighed, thinking of her little escapade last evening.

All eyes turned to Kurama as he continued the story, "At exactly midnight I heard a sound in the kitchen, like a fork or spoon hitting the tile floor," he sighed, "I figured it was someone up for a midnight snack but then heard something like water hitting the floor and got up figuring the mess would be there till morning if I didn't clean it."

Everyone was listening even more intently than before and scooched in closer as he started to speak again.

"When I got into the kitchen I saw Achiko with a knife in her hand and a lot of lacerations on her arms."

Hiei's eyes wandered over to where Achiko's room was, and wondered what in all the seven Hells was going on.

"Lacerations?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Kurama stupidly.

"Cuts, Kuwabara," Keiko answered, then stared intently once more at Kurama.

"But why…?" Botan asked, suddenly over her own sleepless night and tagged into Achiko's.

"When I looked in her eyes, they weren't her usual red eyes, but more of a mahogany colored, it could have just been the dark, but when I shook her she blinked and looked around the room, and asked what was going on." Kurama said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"That must have been a pretty morbid dream she was having," Yusuke mused aloud, and everyone nodded.

"Let's just hope she doesn't make this sort of sleep walking a habit!" Botan said, shaking her head and leaving to go do more research.

Keiko looked at the floor sadly, remembering the time that one of her friends went sleepwalking and started talking about the fish in her pond and her dog. She didn't have fish. She didn't have a pond and she didn't have a dog. It was funny until she walked into the wall and broke her nose.

"We should probably keep an ear out at night just incase it happens again." Kurama thought and the boys nodded.

Achiko looked in the mirror and took a comb to it. She hummed a little bit and closed her eyes, taking out the two elastics at the base of her head. She remembered how her older sister used to do her hair and she stopped. Achiko put down the brush and took one elastic and put her hair in a Botan ponytail.

She sighed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Achiko swiftly turned to see Hiei leaning against the closed door, her window cracked open a slightest, nearly unnoticeable bit. Achiko smirked.

"I don't remember, really," she smiled savagely, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hn,"

They stared, eyes locked, for a while, time passing without question as to how much, though it seemed like eternity. Achiko surely hadn't been herself as of late, and the bandages on her arms proved her nightlife was more dangerous than hoped.

Hiei sighed.

He sat on her bed and looked at Achiko expectantly, a dark look hovering in his eyes. Achiko flitted over to him, her feet making only a whisper against the lush green carpet. She hopped on the bed, sinking in beside the man she loved.

Hiei stuck an arm around her shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder, Achiko's ears twitched in surprise and tickled his own. She slowly smiled and snuggled into his warmth, putting her feet on the bed.

He scowled slightly, wondering what sort of dreams caused sleepwalking, and even more so, cutting yourself. Biting into your flesh with no thoughts of mercy. Wasn't cutting an act of self hatred?

Hiei stopped a moment, his breath bated as he looked over to Achiko's contentedly flicking tail. No. That couldn't be it.

"possessed,"

Hiei looked up. The word had come out of no where. Possession? That could not be it, could it though? Hiei thought on this airy accomplishment as Achiko snoozed on his shoulder. He dismissed the thought as Achiko's eyes opened.

"What's the matter?" she asked, feeling his muscles tense.

"Did you feel it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you feel it in your dreams? Cutting yourself?"

"Yep, but it wasn't the kind of pain that you usually get when, well, stabbed for say, it was more painful but also less. It's too hard to explain. Next question!"

So like her. Serious, then jolty and joking.

"Everyone's worried about your little escapade last night," Hiei said, playfully scratching behind Achiko's ears, her soft spot. Achiko's ears flitted in response.

"I know," she replied after a while, "but I didn't know what I was doing. In my dream… there was nothing but black. It was… so thick and strangling that I couldn't breath, and I hardly noticed the pain." Achiko sighed into Hiei's shoulder.

She moved her head a moment, listening outside the door, then she snuggled back into Hiei's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He slipped his fingers between hers and she flinched unexpectedly. Hiei let go of her hand, turning the palm upwards on his own.

Five small burns on her hand in an interesting pattern, one on top, two evenly spaced on the bottom, and two directly across from each other on each side of her palm. Achiko stared at her palm curiously, startling Hiei's curiosity.

"When did this happen?" he asked, trying to think of that ningen cooking contraption could have caused such marks.

"Just noticed it now, weird, I didn't use _anything_ like this for breakfast," Achiko mused.

"Maybe you did something else last night, before Kurama found you in the kitchen," Hiei added.

"Don't ask me, I hardly remember what it felt like," her hands went to her marred arms, brushing invisible dust off each.

Achiko winced slightly, fleeting pain flashing on her face. She smirked, flexing her fingers cautiously.

"You okay?" Hiei asked tentatively, not wanting to step on her pride by mistake.

Achiko nodded, "I just don't understand how, after slicing so deep into my flesh, well, how I couldn't have felt it, or even notice in the back of my mind. Just wake up, you know?" Achiko lay back on her bed, sighing once more and staring at the ceiling, "My little excursion left me lacking in sleep though, ask Kurama if that happens when you sleep walk," she smiled.

Hiei stole her unmarked hand and squeezed it, "Then sleep, I'll make sure no one disturbs you," he kissed her forehead and watched as she curled into a ball on her bed.

Hiei draped a blanket around her fragile form, smiling to himself, and cursing himself. Love was a useless emotion, most of the time. He knew that if an enemy found out, Achiko would be in _deep_ trouble. It's how life works.

Hiei sighed and left her room, door clicking shut behind him.

"Kurama,"

The kitsune looked up from his book and turned to his friend from his perch on the couch.

"do you recall seeing five marks on Achiko's left hand last night in the kitchen?" Hiei inquired, sitting beside Kurama and turning on the TV.

Kurama sighed and closed his book, "No, not really, but when I touched her left hand when she was awake, she did flinch." Kurama noted, a finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

Hiei nodded, adding Kurama's observation to the complications already compiled.

Evening fell lightly on the Reikai Tantei, all gathering for a healthy mean of pizza as dinner. Botan arrived with the pizza in apology for being so bitter in the morning. Achiko joined halfway through the meal. She apologized and yawned, grabbing a plate and two slices of pizza, drowning both in black pepper.

They sat around and watched TV awhile, comedy specials, cartoons, flipping back and forth, looking for anything seeming even remotely interesting, settling on the news.

After about ten minutes of news, Achiko stood up, "Well, this is just depressing," and she hightailed it to her room, bidding everyone good night.

Minutes later Hiei followed suit and went to his room, followed shortly by Botan and Kurama leaving to their rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep on the couch.

Achiko changed into black silky pajama bottoms and a black camisole to math. She sat in front of the large mirror and combed out her hair, tying it into one thick, low ponytail.

Hiei leaned against Achiko's door, listening for her to get in bed. As the slight weight of her body crumbled the blankets, slipping between them and flopping her head on her pillow, he left to his own room.

Kurama stopped by later as a double-check, glimpsing at his watch as he listened to Achiko breathing deeply in her sleep. _' 11 pm,'_ he thought to himself and walked to his own room, glad that Achiko was fine… so far…

BEEP! BEEP! ((crash)) BEEP!

Kurama sat up, startled. He looked at his watch angrily, remembering that it beeped EVERY hour. He began to lay his head down on his bed, but he quickly sat up again. Kurama swung his legs out from under the sheets and ran to his door, his feet pounding on the ground and with his heart in his throat, he ran to the kitchen.

Hiei awoke instantly when he heard Kurama's feet on the floor. His demon hearing was able to tell who it was and followed Kurama's instinctive to the kitchen.

The sight before the two was complete madness. Blood spilt all over the floor causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to slip and slide on the tile in their bare feet. Achiko's arms were in their own, trying to lessen her maddened struggle, but she was putting up one heck of a fight.

She growled deeply, face contorted by anger but her eyes blank and glazed over with sleep.

Achiko flipped the knife in her hands and sliced at Yusuke's arm. Yusuke jumped back in surprise.

"YOW! What kind of a dream is Achiko having!" Yusuke shouted, shaking blood off his arm.

Kurama took over Yusuke's spot, grabbing the hand wielding the knife and holding it steady. Kuwabara cringed as Achiko kicked at his shin and stomped on his feet, desperate to get loose.

Hiei had to think a second before moving. He had distinctly heard a _"help!"_ in the back of his mind. It took him all of four seconds to take action. Hiei ran faster than ever and tapped his hand on the back of Achiko's neck. Achiko slumped, landing in Kurama's outstretched arms.

Kurama picked Achiko up and brought her to the couch, quickly. He grabbed the first aid kit and began to re-wrap the wounds, more carefully than before, handling her tender flesh with cautious tension.

Hiei walked over quicker than he had wanted to, staring at Achiko's torn flesh, the wounds angry and deep.

"Are you sure it's _just_ sleep walking?" Hiei asked, grabbing her left, marked hand and inspecting it for changes.

Hiei put a finger to one, seeing them flaring up as if filled with a passionate flame, and quickly pulled his hand back, cussing in surprise at the heat emitted.

Achiko twitched in Kurama's grasp, the dots on her hand glowing softly, mysteriously.

"I think we can all agree that something much more… hostile is at work," Kurama mused, tying the bandage tightly and beginning on Achiko's other marred arm.

Hiei watched Kurama work, looking Achiko over for more injuries.

"But what else could it be?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his shins and cursing per flaming bruise.

Hiei remained silent, but couldn't help but to think back to Achiko's room and the secret whispers of possession.

Kurama sighed and placed Achiko beside him on the couch, her head leaning back on the couch as he began to work on Yusuke's arm.

Achiko stirred in her troubled sleep and the boys tried their hardest not to look piteously at her.

Hiei sighed and leaned over to pick Achiko up, shifting her weight so it was more comfortable for the both of them, even though Achiko's weight was nearly non-existent. Ignoring the quiet snickers, Hiei made his way to Achiko's room without killing either ningen. Hiei set Achiko down on her bed and as he was gently drawing up the covers over her slight figure, Achiko's eyes burst open and she sat up, panting and nearly hitting Hiei.

Hiei fell to the floor in shock as she swiped at her eyes and looked around, coming to the realization of where she was.

"What happened…" she muttered to herself, drawing her knees up to her face and burying said face into her knees.

Hiei grunted as he lifted himself up off the floor. Achiko's head shot up and she glared at the black shape. She blinked and realized who it was, stare softening, eyes widened despite his aura of reassurance.

"Sorry, what are you doing here again?" Achiko rubbed at her eyes again and stared blankly at Hiei, who was dusting himself off indignantly.

"You went on a rampage in the kitchen with a knife again," Hiei said coldly, straightening his cloak once more and turning to stare at Achiko.

"Oh." Achiko stared at her hands, "Did I hurt anyone?" She paused a moment longer before continuing on to confess that the dream she had been having had to do with her hurting one of them.

Hiei shook his head and walked over to Achiko, pushing on her shoulders and pressing her into her bed. He shook his head again.

"What happened?" his movements just frightened the wolf girl even more.

Her breath was suddenly shaky and her body became one big uncontrollable shiver as she sat up again. She reiterated the question and Hiei again shook his head and tried to calm her down in what ways he could, which was not many since he wasn't used to it.

Hiei hushed her and stroked her hands, soothing her the best he could. Eventually she fell asleep on his shoulder, shivering for a few minutes until she settled into a sleep induced rigor mortis.

The dream that persisted shook her to the core and frightened her to the point of no return, pushing her past the limits of her sanity.

She was trapped, the bars burning hot and her surroundings black and blood spattered. The bodies of her friend lay strewn across the blackness, the blood plastered on the darkness their own.

Achiko's tears were pouring down her face and falling with a _plop_ to the bottom of the cage, fizzing into a steam as some hit the bars. She sat there, covered in wounds, nothing but her friends bodies to comfort her.

Achiko, my friend, it is time we met face to face!

Achiko looked around from her imprisonment.

Your blood sister awaits your visit, as do I.

Blood sister… Maru… _Atticus_…

As everything became clear, her dream faded into the darkness and the message was no more. Although for the time being she was safe from the rampant chaos that existed within reality, come morning she would once again become part of her twisted fate.

But until morning, she was free.

Sakura: Well, thanks for all the reviews! Huggles for my reviewers!

Hiei's1Girl : Yep! They kissed! I'm really bad at that sort of stuff though! Thanks for the compliments! ((huggles))

Brandy : I wrote more! I wrote more! Thanks for making me write another chapter! ((huggles))

jennifer011121 : Thanks! Here's my update then! Lol.

Uncle Kenny : Nope, 'awsome' is spelt 'awEsome' ! I hope that you use your new spelling acheivement to spell me out another review! (I can't spell achievement!) ((huggles))

Naoko Asakura 009 : Yeah, the Santa thing was weird, your write, but it was fun to write! ; Thanks for the review! ((huggles))

Kuranga108 : Eh he he! I didn't update my other stories did I though? I'M SUCH A LIAR! Lol! Three kisses, and I suck at writing that sort of stuff, my friend might help me next time, if there IS a next time... MWAHAHA! Thanks again! ((huggles))

Dizappearingirl : I love YYH too! You're right, it was a bit out of place, more of a reminder to me than anyone else, cuz you see I'd forget if I didn't leave little reminders! L lol. Yeah, HieixAchiko went REALLY quick cuz I wanted to fit it in before the next couple of chapters... ; Thanks for reviewing! ((huggles))

Psychopyro16 : Thanks a ton! I guess it is a pretty sad story... I'm pretty morbid sometimes... O-o. Thank you so much! A short but very uplifting review! ((huggles))

ForestHanyou : Lol! I loved your latest chapter! What's this about a near death experience? And you updated! It was a very nice update too! I hope they are all as long as that last one! ; Thanks for visiting my site too! LAZY PEOPLE ROCK! ((huggles))

Iaragon : OMG, coming from you this is SO GREAT! I love your story, Vixenous! I'm only halfway through reading it cuz I'm lazy and only review on the last updated chapter, but it is SUCH a great story! Thanks a TON for the review! ((huggles))

Hitokiri-of-the-Shadows : Aww! Thanks a ton Konoko-chan! I love dedicating chapters! It sure as heck is fun to get him to do your bidding! MWAHAHAHA! ((huggles Konoko and Hiei))

Sakura: A special thanks to all reviewers! ((throws out rubber duckies)) Have fun! Please remember to review!

Fin Chapter 15


	16. 16: Realization

Sakura: Yeesh! This isn't much but it still took forever!

Hiei: Take this you bloody flamers!

Sakura: Now now Hiei, settle down!

Kurama: What Sakura is going to do is, she will finish this story, no matter how much she hates it and no matter how many flames!

Sakura: Yeah! Oh- and, I won't reply to any of the reviews, like I used to, because Flames make me cry. Like, not even kidding.

Hiei: hugs Sakura

Sakura: LOVE! shnuggles Anyways, I will be redoing this story once I finish it on my new account, Eternity in a Sock. Look for it:) The stories will be better- no worries! And people reading my HP fic, I have the next chapter for that too! But... it'll take a while to get online again.

Kurama: Please enjoy this chapter, there are only like, three left. :)

Sakura: I don't own YYH, but I DO own a Hiei plushie and a Hiei keychain! WOOOOT:)

----------------begin!-------------

As Achiko lay on her bedroom floor, she couldn't help but think of all her friends and all she had learned spending time with them. She couldn't help but think of all the things that they had had to go through to deal with her.

She frowned at the ceiling.

Why was it that bad things seemed to chase her wherever she went? Why was it that whenever she tried to run, it just seemed to catch up as easily as if it were never trying?

Achiko's frown deepened. She wasn't quite sure what _it_ was. Yet. But it was all a matter of time until the mystery of it all became unfolded. Why her night life seemed so possessed, why she never totally felt free- like something was nagging the back of her mind, as if something were there that just wasn't supposed to be.

Achiko sat up, annoyed with herself for thinking too much on it. The past wasn't something to dwell on all that much. It was better to just leave it behind.

A knock at the door.

"Lunch, Achiko!"

Achiko smiled as a warm, rosy scent reached her tender nose. She walked to the door to greet the scent and it's beholder.

"Good afternoon, Kurama," Achiko sighed, a smile displayed across her pinkish cheeks.

The two walked together over to the kitchen and took a bowl of ramen, lunch for that day. It was Yusuke's turn to cook, and that was all he knew how to do. Achiko thoroughly enjoyed ramen however, and had no problems when it came to assimilating such a delicacy.

Everyone gathered around the TV, slurping all around, laughing when the show was funny, sniffling when it was not, and lots of refills.

Achiko sat, her legs crossed in a pretzel shape in between Hiei and Kurama. They both noticed her furrowing her brow in deep concentration as she looked at the TV. Something was obviously bothering her. And so it was, for Achiko had come across another thought, one of her past, yes, but an ingenious one all the same.

Perhaps… her sister wasn't dead…

Those familiar eyes, charcoal colored hair. Mayhap it was actually Maru. Or Maru reincarnated. Or something like that. But a Maru look-a-like all the same.

"I'm sorry."

Kurama turned around, wondering if Achiko had, indeed, spoken.

"What? Why?" Kurama asked as the others turned to look at her forlorn features.

"For causing so much trouble. I'm really not worth it at all. And even though I haven't been much of a help I'm going to do my best to help you in whatever way I can this next mission!" her eyes were determined and her face matched the expression.

There was no way anyone could just say 'no' to suck a look. And they weren't going to. Once Achiko had her mind set, no one could stop her. No one.

-----------------------------line break!-------------

"Good night!" Achiko shut the door of her room tentatively and turned towards her bed.

"Hello bed!" she smiled and jumped atop it.

Snuggling into the cushions, she stared at the wall across from her. Eyes blank in thick concentration. Finally, she ditched whatever it was her thoughts were, rolled over, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She rolled over maybe twice before settling into a deep, unbreakable sleep.

---------------doodle----------------

Hiei woke from his home in the trees.

Something was disturbing his thoughts. The only sound resonating from Achiko's room was heavy breathing and the soft sound of something falling to the floor.

He was curious. He went to investigate.

The curiosity just astounded him, making his thoughts run wild like the wind. Hiei stood at her window, trying to make out the person standing near the wall, which was hard for the moon glared at the window like Hiei had often glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Impatient as ever, Hiei opened the glass window delicately and jumped into the wolf-girls room.

"Achiko- what are you-!" Hiei rushed forward to stop her actions.

Standing before him with a triumphant smirk was a mahogany eyed Achiko, her hair cut just below her ear.

"If I can't kill her," the voice coming from Achiko's mouth was not her own, but a dark voice, pitch black and harsh, "I can take away her pride,"

Hiei grabbed both of Achiko's hands and held her against the wall.

"Fine. I'm going. But this, I'm afraid, will not be the last you see of me. And I've left my little mark." Achiko's hand glowed hot, the star-like symbol burning hottest.

With those final word and a mischievous grin, the girl possessing Achiko fled. The wolf girl fell into Hiei's arms, strands of her once long hair falling onto him.

Wary of her burning brightly hand, he sat her up on the bed and checked her over quickly for injury. Nothing.

But her hair. Her silky, shiny, beautiful tresses. Hacked to a point that it took him a minute to realize that it was indeed Achiko. She had two, thick, long strands reaching to her shoulders in the front, hanging beside her face. Near the bottom of each was a violet bead with a symbol on it.

Achiko's eyes flickered, her red orbs fighting to regain focus. Her eyed blinked wide open and she sat straight up- a hand on her head. The hand traveled down to the ends of her hair.

"Why is my hair… Oh… Hiei… Why are you in my dream?" Achiko's eyes regained a dreamy look.

"This isn't a dream." Hiei spoke tersely, words filmed with regret.

"But my hair is much longer in the real world." Achiko smiled, a hint of worry tracing it's way up to her eyes.

Hiei remained silent.

"But then… why… what happened?" she paused and Hiei opened his mouth to answer, "Wait- I know. Maru did this. It was that girl. The mahogany eyed girl. My… sister. Maru… she knew… my hair… such meaning… sister… She doesn't know. She doesn't know I'm her sister. She-"

Her head pounded and Achiko clenched her hair in her hands.

"Maru… what? What are you saying?" Hiei asked, taking her hands from her hair.

"Maru. Maru, Hiei! That girl- the one Botan showed us! Atticus, Ryu , and Maru!" Achiko was clearly distressed, her eyes agitated, worried, and confused.

"Is everything ok in there?" a knock and a voice came at the door.

"Kurama- I know who that girl is! Not Atticus- the other one!" Achiko spoke to the door as it opened.

"The black hai- Achiko? Your- your hair," Kurama came rushing in.

"No, no! Ignore my hair for a minute! That girl that Botan showed us, Maru, I know her too! Her name is Maru- and she's my older sister! Grrr… I need to see that file- where's Botan!" Achiko stood up, shaking her left hand.

Kurama looked at Hiei curiously.

"Please! I know it's the middle of the night, but I really need to get a hold of the file!" Achiko stood in front of Kurama, pleading.

Kurama nodded and took Achiko's right hand, leading her out of her room and down a few halls. Hiei followed persistently, as did /Yusuke and Kuwabara who had awoken shortly after Achiko began yelling.

The kitsune knocked tentatively on a door. The sign above it read 'Botan', the wooden sign blue and the letters pink.

"Botan? Botan! Wake up, this is important!" Kurama persisted until Botan finally opened the door.

"It's past midnight… this isn't my shift, what do you guys want?" Botan's normally perky eyes were tired and filled with a longing to return to her warm bed.

Kurama blushed and turned his head saying, "Ahem, Achiko needs to see the folder that you had of those people regarding our latest mission."

Botan wondered what it was Kurama was blushing about and looked down, "Eek! Hold on…" she muttered and turned to button up her blue pajama shirt.

"I've got it on my desk, hold on." Botan reached into her room and grabbed a manilla folder from atop her desk.

Achiko took it quickly, ignoring as Botan began to rapidly ask questions about Achiko's hair. She flipped past Atticus' and Ryu's page, turning to the girl.

"Maru. That's my older sister. She doesn't know who I am though! Ugh, so confused." Achiko plopped down to the floor in front of Botan's door, muttering to herself.

Suddenly, she stood up. Achiko began to run back to her room, dropping the folder behind her.

The folder toppled open and landed on Ryu's page facing upwards. The picture grew a smirk as the icy-eyed man began to laugh, softly at first, but then manically. The others gaped at the site and Yusuke picked up the folder.

"Fools!" the portrait laughed, "Fools! You have figured this out all too late! And soon, the lot of you will be dead- along with your precious wolf friend!"

The picture continued to laugh until Botan took the folder from Yusuke and slammed it shut. The sound of silence filled the hallway. Botan was shaking, Hiei was gone and Kurama started running back to Achiko's room.

Achiko grasped under her bed for the twin blades the gang had gotten her for Christmas. Her first Christmas. Her last Christmas.

She took a minute to look in the mirror, an angry gleam in her eyes. She knew it all. Ryu's entire plan. In the beginning, it had seemed like Ryu was just a random enemy of Achiko's. But he wasn't. He was pulling all the strings in this little charade he had conducted.

"Going somewhere, Ookami?"

Achiko turned angrily to the shadow flickering in her window.

"Sorry Hiei, I have to go." and with that she jumped at her friend, shoving him out of the way.

Hiei toppled a minute, not expecting that, but grabbed onto a tree branch before falling. He looked around for Achiko before jumping down from the tree.

But she was no where to be seen. She was long gone, lost in the darkness that was night.

----------------------lineend!---------------------------

Sakura: Thanks and good... afternoon? I have guitar... so ... bye!

Kurama: Thanks for reading and for all your wonderful reviews!

Sakura: AND ONE MORE THING! HIEI IS MIIIINE I TELL YOU! MUAHAHA! Lolz. Someone reviewd saying Hiei was theirs- what pish-posh! Lolz. I might be willing to share... XD

Hiei: Oh, and, to all the reviewers (not flamers), Lemon Freeze Sticks!

Sakura: Yay! eats


	17. 17: The Truth

Sakura: Short chapter! AHHH! A CHAPTER! dies FOR ALISON:)

Chapter 17

"Dammit," Hiei swore, unable to hear or see the ookami.

Achiko was running too swiftly, too quietly, for him to hear. She was under his radar, locked on to the thoughts of her prey.

She knew where she was going. She knew what she was doing. All she needed was a little help and an open glade. Achiko continued to run until she had reached a small field. The moonlight cast strange shadows and she held her hands in front of her, open.

"Shirui! I beckon thee! Beyond the stars of my ancestors- I beckon thee!" Achiko said, panting.

A star fell from the sky, glowing and glittering, into her hand. She smiled a little, then frowned as a flashback hit her:

_There she was. A younger version of herself hiding behind her father's robes as his voice boomed angrily. _

_"My pack! This man has violated our trust and was caught harassing my daughters! Say you, what punishment does he receive? For such an unworthy _man_ he will be put to death! Prepare your blades, Shima, may Shirui's guide aim them true." _

_The younger Achiko shuttered and hid herself further into her father's robes as the man looked her way. Curiously, the real Achiko looked to where her younger self was last staring- that man! _

_Achiko gasped. Blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a ceremonial tattoo on his arm- it was Ryu!_

Achiko gasped again as she was wrenched out of the flashback. She had heard before that the fallen star could give warnings, premonitions- but never a flashback to the past.

She had hardly enough time to ponder such things- but the story told her where to go.

"Shirui! Take me to the place I once called home!" Achiko shouted and warm, crystalline glow encased her.

And then she was gone.

44474758235298758728975878247LINEBREAK437878196532-58624895648658346589634

"Hiei! Did you see where Achiko ran to?" Kurama asked once Hiei returned to the group.

Hiei shook his head, "She ran into the woods,"

"Yeah- where in the woods?" Yusuke muttered, running his fingers angrily through his hair.

"I don't know- do I look like a blood hound?" Hiei shouted.

"Koenma wants to see you all now," Botan, fully dressed in her pink kimono, told the group and they quickly made their way towards his office.

"Well, team, it's taken a lot of my greatest information gatherers to get us this info so pay attention," Koenma started, "In a small corner of the makai was a tiny village where a wolf clan lived. We have come to the conclusion that this is, indeed, Achiko's home town. Of course, it was destroyed very long ago and is now a glade filled with flowers and, you know, stuff like that."

"Well, where the hell is it?" Hiei asked in his most calm, I-don't-want-to-be-here-right0now-give-me-the-damn-directions!- voice.

"This map should be able to help you- Botan will prepare a portal that will get you towards the outskirts of the town. I circled the town in my new silver sharpie!"

But no one heard his excitement at the silver sharpie- they had taken the map and rushed out of the room.

"I love you silver sharpie!" Koenma praised his pen and doodled all over his work.

Meanwhile.

"It's so familiar," Achiko stood, surrounded by barren land and wild flowers.

"So, you made it, did you?" Ryu walked up behind her and Achiko spun around quickly.

Atticus stood behind Ryu, her eyes dazed and her expression blank. Achiko watched her old friend carefully: she looked like she was about to fall over.

"What's the matter with Atticus?" Achiko demanded, planting her feet firmly in the ground.

"Nothing, nothing. And so, Achiko, we are able to speak one on one. Do you know why I hate you with every power of my being?" Ryu asked in his cold voice.

"Because my clan sentenced you to death," she muttered angrily.

Ryu stared at her a moment, then laughed raucously. He leaned a little into Atticus and Achiko watched carefully, cunningly.

"Oh, Achiko, you always were the slowest of your clan, weren't you?" he chuckled and then snapped his fingers.

The girl from the picture appeared- her brown eyes obedient and her hair in a tight knot. She bowed quickly before Ryu before standing to his side.

"Mayu!" Achiko muttered under her breath.

"So you do know?" Ryu grinned, "I thought I'd have to hold a whole family reunion for you to even begin to recognize her!"

Achiko growled and looked her older sister in the eyes, "Sister! Do you know not who I am?" Achiko shouted.

Mayu glared, "Bitch, I have never laid an eye on you before my master called to me."

"That's impossible! You're my older sister!" Achiko shouted.

"She lies," Ryu told the girl calmly, and to Achiko: "She'll never remember- the spell upon her is too great!"

"Ryu! It was my father who caused the death of yours! Why can't we just drop this shit!" Achiko asked in her own special way.

"You foolish, naïve little girl," Ryu chuckled, "It was not my father you killed- it was me!"


	18. 18: Shirui Gives and Shirui Takes

Sakura: (sigh) second to last chapter. yell at me all you want, i know it is a sad end to the chapter, but at least i updated. happy now, forest:D anyways, for all of you who loved and reviewed... thank you. thank you so much for making this a moslty enjoyable experience. and for making sure i didn't quit! loves to all.

Chapter 18:

"That… makes no sense whatsoever!" Achiko complained as the news sunk in.

"It doesn't?" his smile was so cruel; it made Achiko's insides shiver.

"Sure, you look like the guy, but you're missing the tattoo… and you only look a little bit like him," Achiko said.

"My best skill, aside from ice, is possession." He hinted.

It was like she had been hit with a ton of bricks, "You… you possessed your own SON?"

"Something like that. He was going to die anyways- why let the body go to waste?" Ryu shook his head.

"You killed your own son to have revenge on my clan?" Achiko said, fairly calmly for her position.

"Simply? Yes." Ryu chuckled.

"Then for that, you will have to die." Achiko muttered, unsheathing her twin blades.

"Oh, I hoped you'd say that," Ryu grinned and snapped his fingers once more.

Atticus's eyes turned a chilly blue and she stepped forward towards Achiko. The wolf girl looked taken aback as her once-best-friend came towards her.

"I don't want to fight Atticus- I want to fight you, Ryu!" Achiko shouted angrily as Atticus continued towards her.

The fox girl made a move and Achiko ducked just in time as Atticus' leg swooped over her head. Achiko rolled backwards and hopped up, her weapons away.

She swore under her breath as she realized that she was, indeed, fighting Ryu. The coward was sacrificing her friend's body instead of his own.

Atticus/Ryu came at her again, claws extended. Achiko jumped high into the air as Atticus' claws punctured the air below her. Achiko landed behind the possessed girl and grabbed her arms. Atticus stepped hard on Achiko's bare feet, but the wolf girl ignored it and searched the back of her neck for just the right spot.

Atticus' claw scratched her cheek as Achiko muttered a spell and poked a pressure point in the back of Atticus' neck. The possessed fox girl fell to the ground, unable to move. Achiko watched as her icy eyes faded into black and with the overwhelming feeling of sorrow, she hardly heard movement behind her. It was only just in time that she moved as a sword split the flesh of her arm.

"Dirty bastard!" Achiko shouted and again unsheathed her blades to block a thrust from Ryu.

She mentally sighed, though. _At least he's not using Maru's body._

But she had to keep her attention focused on him, had to avoid fatal wounds until he was dead. She rushed in to slash open his insides. He dodged and sliced back at Achiko, who dodged as well. They were pretty evenly matched- it would be a long, hard battle.

385347825-3478538497598-37289578347-27582347-5728

"You have got to be kidding me."

Kurama looked up into the dark Makai skies before turning to Yusuke, who had just spoken. Kurama watched as he looked around him to the map in his hands. Sighing, the fox boy snatched the map from Yusuke's hands and stared blankly at it.

"It would seem we have been sent through the wrong portal," Kurama said, more calmly than he felt, "According to the landscapes and the map, we are here," he pointed, "and are supposed to be here," he dragged his finger across the map to the silver-sharpied circle.

"At least we're in the right world," Kuwabara surmised.

Kurama nodded then looked toward Hiei, who was staring at the map in Kurama's hands. Kurama motioned towards the direction they were supposed to be going to and the four of them ran off to find their friend, the wolf girl.

6780362706571206785678023

Achiko fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She hastily wiped her mouth and stood up again, almost careening over at the pain in her ribs.

'_Damn_.' She thought, readying herself for another barrage of attacks. '_He's much stronger than I thought. But I need to kill him if I'm going to save Maru and Atticus,_'

Ryu came at her, swinging his sword harshly. Achiko held steady and muttered something under her breath. It was a light healing spell to help her through the battle. Achiko jumped to the side at the last minute, narrowly missing Ryu's blade.

Ryu's vocal games had ceased- his concentration completely on killing her. He wanted her dead with all his heart. But it wasn't even Achiko he had harassed! She just happened to be of the same blood.

Achiko put away her blades a moment and ran low to the ground, closing in on Ryu's feet faster than sound. She put one hand and one foot on the ground, then kicked with all her might at his chin.

Ryu went flying backwards, hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. Achiko jumped up, blades back at the ready, and stared at the fallen figure. He wasn't getting up.

A rustling in the tall grass behind her. Achiko spun, blades in a defensive position, and readied herself. But what she saw was something she could never have prepared herself for.

"H-Hiei?" she whispered into the wind as her black-cloaked samurai stared at her through bloodstained grass with bloodstained eyes.

His eyes widened and in a flash he was beside her, pushing her to the side as a sword split his flesh and settled into his stomach.

Hiei fell to the ground, blood leaking from his wound in great rivers. Achiko could do nothing but stare for a moment from her place, standing next to him. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered a spell of protection, a shield that locked her and Ryu into a confined space.

A small spell for healing for Hiei, and Achiko turned, glaring menacingly. She heard the others coming now, too. Their footsteps echoing in her head. She put out her hands and closed her eyes, a sharp wind billowing around her body.

Ryu stood quickly, his cracked ribs aching and his mind spinning. He cursed as he looked up to see Achiko, floating a little off the ground and covered in deep black tattoos. Each stroke meant something different, but all had to do with power.

He stepped back and pounded at the greenish barrier surrounding the two. Achiko's red eyes exploded in a flash of ruby light and her body glowed with a bloody aura. The voice that spoke was not her own.

_**Die, filthy human.**_

His eyes widened farther and he looked around, screaming. Achiko's hair streamed, growing longer and longer, and her hands began to make signs, motions that could only mean destruction.

Ryu suddenly began to gravitate towards Achiko, and she quickly snatched him up, holding his hair and lifting him up. She looked at him in a disgusted way before grabbing his hand with her free hand. She forced his fingers to move in the direction she wanted them to move and shouted:

"SHIRUI! Pack brother! I ask thee to do my will and seal this spell." She shouted to the wind.

Ryu had nearly fainted. Achiko ignored the shouts of her comrades outside the protection field, closed her eyes and shouted;

"**_Tsuin Takai Mortar Mori!_**"

A flash of light, and all suddenly went dark. She looked over and met eyes with Hiei before closing her eyes and falling heavily to the ground.

The moon howled and the wind whispered, settling over her body in the field. Ryu's body was nowhere to be seen. Hiei gasped as the sword in his gut shattered and disappeared. His wound healed, he rushed over to Achiko's body, phasing through the thin light that was once a barrier. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit, eyes wide with worry.

Hiei's fingers swept across her neck, brushing away strands of her long hair, trying to find a pulse. His movements grew more and more frantic as he searched, his eyes widening more and more. Kurama took over and felt her neck for the pulse, but found none.

Kurama closed his eyes and mourned her death.

-----------------------------------

Only 19 chapters in this story- only one left to go. it'll be short, and sweet, i guess. thanks for stickin with me! - 3


	19. 19: Forever Fornever:The Fairy Tale Ends

Yes, the last chapter. sorry it ended so soon, you guys. at least i updated, though.

Chapter 19:

Achiko was that sweet memory in his life. The warm summer breeze that melted his heart of ice and pain. She was everything to him… and now she was gone.

"Hiei, would you like some sweet snow?" Kurama offered with a smile.

Hiei ignored him and turned his head slightly, staring out the window. The window that had absolutely nothing to do with Achiko, but still invoked pain.

His eyes narrowed, then widened at the sound on the table. A bowl of sweet snow was there waiting for him. Chocolate chip cookie dough. Her favorite. He sighed deeply, though silently.

A soft buzzing sounded in his head and Kurama turned around to stare at the radio next to Hiei. It had turned on by itself. The station read 000.00 HV and buzzed softly.

Hiei looked up at the radio, thinking about how Achiko had played with it, listening to the people broadcasted from it. He hated it.

_Fare-thee-well my own true love,  
farewell for a while, I'm goin' away.  
But I'll be back, though I go 10,000 miles._

The song singing was clear and true and filled with pain and sorrow, but joy and laughter, too.

_10,000 miles my own true love,  
10,000 miles or more the rocks may melt and the seas may burn if I should not return. _

Oh don't you see that lonesome dove,  
sitting on an ivy tree?  
She's weepin' for her own true love,  
as I shall weep for mine.

Hiei sat up stock straight and stared intently at the radio. Kurama stood staring at the radio as well, a small, whimsical smile on his face.

_Oh come ye back my own true love  
and stay a while with me.  
If I had a friend on all this earth  
you've all been friends to me._

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.

The sound that came from the radio stung at their hearts as the song had ended. Kurama found himself wishing it had lasted forever, although he found himself much happier.

He turned to Hiei, who was staring at his hands in front of him. He smirked softly and reached for the spoon in the large bowl of her favorite ice cream.

Kurama watched as Hiei smiled, eating the sweet snow quickly. It was like he was back to his old self, before Achiko had come. Before love had bewildered him and made him curious. Before that love was harshly taken away.

Except, Kurama thought, that smile would not be there. No, the smile would still lay so deeply hidden in the depths of hatred.

Kurama smiled too and spooned more sweet snow into Hiei's bowl.

345683475897234-

Hiei left a while later, disappearing into the night. Kurama stepped outside to say goodbye.

Kurama sighed. He too was depressed at the outcome of that terrible battle. A sweet breeze brushed his red locks from his face, and Kurama looked up into the full moon with a soft smile.

A soft white feather floated around his face, bouncing up and down as if playing on the wind. Kurama reached out and gently took the feather from the breeze, holding it close. He felt the warmth of her smile and spirit in that feather, and kept it with him forevermore.

Hiei stared softly into the dark lake in front of him. The waves rippled around his naked feet, dangling in the icy waters. He closed his eyes and sighed once more before standing up in the water.

Bubbles popped up from the center of the lake and he watched them curiously, sword at the ready.

A shining object bobbed up and down as a gentle breeze tugged at Hiei's hair. He reached for it, almost knowing what it was before he could make it out. Clutching it, Hiei opened his hand to see a small silver bell with a silvery-white chain attached.

Hiei took it by the chain and dangled it near his eyes with a small smile; it tinkled gently as it was pulled into motion.

Hiei looked inside the bell to find nothing. Pitch black emptiness. So Hiei shook the bell again, and this time heard more than just a jingle.

Each time the bell rang, a memory exploded in his mind, a memory of her when she smile, grinned, laughed, giggled. Because inside that bell was her everlasting laughter… and it was his forevermore.

FOREVER FORNEVER

892374089713

So now its complete, eh? ah, well. onto the rest of my fanfictions. :) By the by, do you all know the FOREVER FORNEVER part is from the end of YYH? the last episode. :) So sad that THAT had to end.

LOVES AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME ON THIS MILLION YEAR JOURNEY! You've all helped me to become a better writer thant hte first chapter. even the flamers helped. especially the flamers helped. but of course i liked the "hey, update! your story is cool!1111!one!" you know? im sure everyone does. :) LOVES! and SWWEEEEETTTT SNOOOOOWWWW! toss

END


End file.
